Real face
by Marluuna
Summary: Jin est parti, et Kame va mal... Yamapi veut l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, mais il n'est pas au bout de ses peines...
1. Chapitre 1

**Vi, je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme titre et comme j'écoutais cette chanson au moment où je bouclais cet OS XD… Bref, voilà deux personnages que j'ai rarement confronté aussi longtemps et dans ce contexte, et je suis pour le coup contente du résultat, même si ce texte n'a en soi rien de bien original.**

**Real Face**

Yamapi n'était pas le genre à aimer la vie en pantoufles. Plus il avait de quoi faire, mieux c'était. Il aimait mener plusieurs projets de front, parce que c'était dans sa nature il était travailleur. Cependant, et particulièrement lorsque l'on est à ce point bosseur, on apprécie tout de même quelques moments de calme, pour décompresser d'une vie parfois trop trépidante. On en a tous besoin. Et Yamapi goûtait particulièrement celui-là. Un bon repas devant la télé, vautré dans son canapé… Et devant un bon drama. Et pour cause, c'était le dernier de Ryo, que Yamapi n'avait jamais pu voir, étant toujours absent les soirs où il passait. Il fallait donc remédier à cette lacune et fournir des critiques constructives -et positives, du peu qu'il avait vu !- à son ami la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Pour l'heure, il était vraiment pris dedans et ne voyait pas du tout où cela le mènerait… Il en oubliait même de manger, ce qui voulait vraiment dire que le drama était bien fichu. En bon spectateur toujours admiratif de ses amis, un « trop cool, Ryo-chan » s'échappa de sa bouche à un moment donné.

C'est dire si lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit nettement entendre à la porte d'entrée, il grogna : ok maintenant il avait le drama en DVD et il pouvait le voir quand il le souhaitait, mais là il était dedans et franchement, mettre sur pause lui coûta. Il tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit plus rien. Pourtant il y avait eu un bruit… Pas un bruit de sonnette ni même des coups contre sa porte, mais quand même… Rien, vraiment ? Bon, tant pis. Alors il remit le mode lecture et se replongea dedans… A peine 5 minutes, puisque son téléphone se rappela à son bon souvenir. Et en plus, c'était la voisine d'en face ! Une vieille dame plutôt chouette quoiqu'un peu commère sur les bords, qui contrairement à certains dans le quartier, se fichait pas mal de qui il était et n'hésitait jamais à lui demander un service. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait son numéro, d'ailleurs.

_Oui, bonsoir madame._

_Yamashita-kun, je me permets de t'appeler car j'ai vu de la lumière chez toi, j'en ai donc déduit que tu étais là._

_Oui, en effet. Vous avez un problème ? _demanda-t-il, priant pour ne pas devoir lui rendre un service qui nécessitait de sortir et de quitter son canapé moelleux.

_Non non, tout va très bien. _

_Ah ? Alors que se passe-t-il ?_

_Eh bien je fermais mes volets quand j'ai vu… Enfin je crois bien qu'il a quelqu'un qui dort sur ton paillasson, _fit la vieille dame, visiblement plutôt inquiète.

_Pardon ?_

_Je vois mal, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un devant chez toi._

_Euh… Je vais voir…_

Dubitatif, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, le chanteur se leva et gagna sa porte d'entrée en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. C'est qu'il avait le chic à chaque fois, pour que des choses incongrues lui tombent sur le coin de la figure alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien demandé au départ. Donc il ouvrit prudemment la porte… Et il eut sous les yeux l'explication du bruit sourd de tout à l'heure, peu avant ce coup de fil. En effet, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Une silhouette était étalée sur le seuil, complètement en vrac… Et cela empestait l'alcool pire que si un tonneau avait été mis en perce juste sous son nez ! Yamapi s'accroupit, curieux… Et il le reconnut aussitôt. Et là… Ce fut un long soupir annonçant clairement que d'une, son moment de paix venait de prendre fin et que de deux, la soirée allait être longue… Comme il n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, la voisine s'alarma :

_Allo ? Allo ?_

_Euh oui en effet, il y a quelqu'un, _bafouilla-t-il, revenu de sa surprise.

_Tu le connais ou bien souhaites-tu que j'appelle la police ?_

_Non non, tout va bien, je connais ! _s'empressa-t-il de confirmer. _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir appelé et désolé du dérangement !_

Super… Cette sympathique commère se ferait un plaisir de lui en reparler à la première occasion, parce que bon… Un type couché devant sa porte, qu'il connaissait… N'importe qui pouvait se douter que le type en question avait au moins un gramme dans chaque oreille… Bon, un problème après l'autre. Il faisait froid et l'important était de rentrer avant que quelqu'un munit d'un appareil photo ou d'un bon téléphone ne se trouve au bon endroit au bon moment… Alors il s'approcha de l'autre, qui comatait légèrement et il le secoua légèrement afin de le faire émerger. L'autre ouvrit un œil plus que vitreux. Il était plutôt pâle, l'alcool combiné au froid qu'il faisait n'aidant pas… Et puis sur son visage, il y a avait une autre fatigue… Une plus profonde, plus ancienne… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait une bonne nuit ? Sur le coup, Yamapi se sentit désolé pour lui. Il voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien… Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre dans un état pareil. Il lui sourit, attendit qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits et murmura doucement :

_Hey. Tu avais l'intention de dormir là ?_

_Yamashitaaaa… Tu n'as pas ouvert !_ s'exclama l'autre, d'une voix qui partait dans tous les sens.

_Tu n'as pas frappé non plus._

_Je suis siiiiii content de te voir !_

_Ça en fera toujours un. Bon, entre, sac à vin._

_Ah mais c'était pas du vin, c'était de la bière_, protesta l'autre.

_Avec sûrement autre chose à côté, pour que tu sois dans cet état._

'_me souviens pas._

_Tu m'étonnes… appuies-toi sur moi._

Yamapi prit son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules… Son autre main lui servit à entourer la taille de son ami pour le relever et l'aider à avancer. Une chance que Kame ne pèse pas bien lourd sur la balance, sans quoi les choses auraient été plus compliquées... Le chemin qui menait du seuil au canapé ne représentait que quelques mètres, mais ce ne fut pas évident, avec un tel poids mort qui vacillait à chaque tournant… Yamapi le déposa dans son canapé et retourna fermer la porte, soupirant. A son retour au salon, Kame l'accueillit d'un énorme sourire qui aurait probablement fait s'évanouir pas mal de groupies :

_Merci ! t'es gentil !_

_Je suis bien con, ouais._

_Oh non, qui a dit ça ?_

_Moi, _soupira Yamapi, résigné à avoir l'impression de faire du baby-sitting._ T'as mangé ?_

_Hmmm… _réfléchit Kame avec une bouille enfantine assez drôle, _du citron !_

_Du citron ?_

_Avec la… euh… comment ça s'appelle, le truc qu'on boit ?_

_La téquila, peut-être ? _suggéra Yamapi.

_C'est ça !_

_Ah elle est belle, la bière ! Bon et à part le citron ?_

_Rien._

_Ok… Donc tu vas manger, ça épongera_.

Et le voilà parti à préparer rapidement quelque chose pour l'ivrogne de service… Quoique cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure : il avait toujours faim et cuisiner ne le gênait pas vraiment. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'il prépara de quoi les nourrir. Conscient que Kame était en sale état même sans parler de ce soir et que pour le coup, il n'avait probablement personne à qui se confier, le leader de NEWS comprit vite qu'il devrait aborder le sujet qui fâche avec lui. Seulement la lucidité de Kame étant toute relative, il préféra attendre qu'il mange un peu… Et en effet, le repas lui permit de décuver un peu… Même s'il n'était pas encore des plus sobres, il était déjà possible de discuter avec lui sans croire avoir affaire à un gamin de 8 ans. Yamapi toussota, ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet, alors il commença par esquiver un peu sans se douter que Kame, de lui-même, aborderait le sujet.

_Je te laisserai mon lit pour cette nuit, _fit Yamapi, complaisant.

_Et toi ?_

_Je m'installerai ici, ça fera l'affaire._

_Je cause des problèmes ?_

_Mais non, le canapé est très confortable, _assura Yamapi.

_Si, je cause des problèmes… _murmura Kame, l'air autant gêné que grave, subitement.

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Je ne suis pas amusant… Trop sérieux… Trop stressé… J'ennuie tout le monde. Je veux bien faire, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… Et au final… Je suis juste un poids._

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… Tu es très pro et c'est une grande qualité, je le sais puisque j'ai travaillé avec toi. A notre âge on a tendance à vouloir s'amuser ou se laisser porter, surtout quand on est dans un groupe, mais toi tu remets tout le monde sur les rails._

_Ouais, mais ça saoule les autres._

_Les autres ? Taguchi-kun et les autres t'ont fait une remarque ?_

_Non…_

_Alors d'où tu sors ça ?_

_Yamashita-kun… Tu sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été cinq._

Nous y voilà. Et à cet instant, le regard de Kame exprimait une telle douleur et une telle tristesse, que Yamapi en eut le cœur serré. Il avait eu des différents avec Kame lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, mais il avait appris à l'apprécier avec le temps. Kame n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de commode ni de facile à vivre au quotidien. Plus mûr que son âge, il avait très vite eu l'étiquette du rabat-joie de service… Et en grandissant, Yamapi avait compris que c'était au contraire une bonne chose d'avoir dans leurs rangs quelqu'un de responsable et d'adulte, qui sait faire face aux évènements. Et au sein de KAT-TUN, ils s'en étaient rendus compte également. En devenant ainsi plus proche de lui et notamment comme Jin faisait le lien entre eux, Yamapi s'était mis à l'apprécier beaucoup. Et le voir comme cela était déroutant et aussi très triste. Kame n'était pas parfait, mais il ne méritait pas cette auto-flagellation qu'il s'imposait. Comme si le départ du sixième membre devait être de sa faute, absolument. Yamapi se mit en tête de chasser cette idée de son crâne, en crevant l'abcès :

_Jin t'as dit quelque chose ?_

_Il n'a rien dit._

_Bon. Ben alors ?_

_Il n'a rien dit. Il est parti comme ça, sans rien dire… _murmura Kame, la gorge serrée,_ comme il y a quelques années… Il est revenu au Japon après et on ne le savait pas. La presse l'a su avant nous !_

_Mais ça… Ce n'est pas contre toi. Il a eu tort, ça ne se discute pas, mais ce n'est pas…_

_Je croyais qu'il pouvait me parler, _coupa Kame, l'air désespéré._ Qu'on était assez proches pour ça. Mais il m'a traité comme les autres, sans plus d'égards._

Une tierce personne aurait cru à une remarque d'un partenaire lésé qui réclamait des explications en bonne et due forme. Mais Yamapi s'était trouvé en savoir un peu plus ces derniers temps, car pour tout dire ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recueillait les confidences de Kame. Et sachant que de l'autre côté, Jin lui disait tout… Il savait que ces mots ne venait pas tant de Kame, le membre de KAT-TUN, que de Kame, celui qui s'était fait jeter avant même d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit… Il souffrait, et à un niveau que le succès que KAT-TUN pouvait avoir à cinq ne réparerait pas… Fallait-il lui parler franchement, garder cette ligne de conduite qu'il avait eue lors de leurs précédentes conversations, ou bien fallait-il le consoler traditionnellement, en enrobant la vérité dans un bel emballage ? Yamapi décida que lui donner un espoir même minime, n'aiderait en rien son ami.

_On en a souvent parlé toi et moi, Kame. Tu savais ce qui arriverait si tu… t'attachais à lui de cette façon là._

_J'y peux rien._

_Ecoute. Jin est mon meilleur ami. Je l'adore et tu sais à quel point. Mais je sais aussi quels sont ses défauts… _

_Et alors ?_

_Ce que je veux dire c'est que toi, Kamenashi Kazuya, tu es quelqu'un de bien, _affirma Yamapi en pressant son épaule pour le faire réagir._ Je le pense vraiment. Et tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, donc. Le fond de ma pensée, c'est que Jin ne te mérite pas, et encore moins après son attitude de ces derniers moi. C'est parce que tu attendais précisément autre chose de sa part, que tu as souffert…_

_Je n'ai jamais cru avoir une chance, je voulais juste… _hésita-t-il. _Compter un peu._

_Tu comptes. Probablement pas comme tu le voudrais, mais tu comptes. Il est juste trop lâche pour te le dire et encore plus pour s'excuser, mais ça doit le travailler en ce moment même…_

_Tu parles._

_Kame, te mettre dans un état pareil ne pourra que t'attirer des ennuis. Le groupe a besoin que tu te reprennes, c'est justement le moment de prouver que même à 5, vous valez tout autant. Si tu continues à te laisser aller, ça finira mal, tu sais._

_J'ai pas envie d'aller mieux, _trancha Kame._ Peut-être qu'il serait parti quand même au bout du compte… Je ne suis pas assez maso pour me voiler la face : il avait des envies d'ailleurs et tout ça… Je dis juste que mon comportement, que ce soit à les mener à la baguette pendant des années ou à m'enticher de lui dernièrement… Tu ne m'ôteras jamais de l'idée que ça l'a fait partir plus vite._

_Kame, c'est pas prouvé… _répondit le leader de NEWS, peu convaincu lui-même.

_T'as pas vu son regard… Je le dégoûtais clairement, je l'effrayais aussi… Alors que j'avais même pas fini de parler de ce que je pensais ressentir. Crois-moi, il est heureux d'être loin de moi, _termina-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

_Bon, très bien, admettons. Mais tu ne vas pas te punir pour ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, non ? Tu souffres de son rejet, de son départ professionnellement comme personnellement, tu as une grosse pression… Culpabiliser et passer tes soirées à te foutre au bord du coma éthylique ne t'apportera rien de bon. Sérieusement, tu m'inquiètes, _avoua-t-il._ Les autres et moi, on ne pourra pas te couvrir éternellement, notamment au niveau de Johnny-san._

_Me couvrir ? _réagit Kame.

_T'es de mois en moins lucide la journée aussi, Kame… Tu bois beaucoup trop et tu sors trop aussi… _expliqua Yamapi, certain de le faire réagir avec cela.

_Je suis vraiment un problème… _fit Kame, dans un petit rire sans joie.

_Là, tu commences à m'agacer, _s'impatienta-t-il._ On te couvre parce qu'on t'apprécie. Si on souhaitait que tu dérouilles, on ne se donnerait pas cette peine. Et si on t'apprécie, soit on se plante tous, soit c'est que tu vaux le coup !_

_J'ai peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas…_ murmura Kame._ Les autres aussi… Ils travaillent comme des fous, personne ne le dit, mais on a tous peur que son départ ne nous nuise… Et j'ose pas prendre les choses en mains, parce que j'ai peur que ça me retombe dessus._

_Y a que toi qui dis que tu es coupable. Personne d'autre ne le pense._

_Ils ne savent pas ce que…_

_Ils n'ont pas à le savoir, _le coupa Yamapi._ Ca te regarde uniquement, toi et Jin. Quant à ton comportement autoritaire, si vraiment c'était invivable, les autres se seraient rebellés depuis longtemps. En réalité, je crois surtout qu'ils sont reconnaissants._

Parce que c'était vrai. A 18 ans, l'autorité et le côté « petit général » peuvent en énerver plus d'un… A 24 ans et plus, on est ravi que quelqu'un garde la tête froide, soit là pour répondre à toutes les questions malhonnêtes en interview, ait toujours le planning en tête… Même ce têtu de Jin, à la longue, avait fini par reconnaitre que sans Kame, les choses seraient moins évidentes… Alors bon ! La vérité, c'était que Kame s'était juste prit une claque. Il avait idéalisé la relation de confiance et même de complicité qu'il avait avec Jin, au point de croire que ce dernier changerait. Qu'il finirait par se contenter de ce qu'il avait ici, et cesserait de rêver aux Etats-Unis. Et au fil du temps, Jin se détachait de plus en plus, son rêve grandissant à mesure du temps qui passait… Et alors que tentant le tout pour le tout, Kame s'était décidé à lui avouer que peut-être, il le voyait plus que comme un ami… Loin de le retenir, cela avait contribué à faire que Jin prenne son envol. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais Yamapi pensait aussi que cela n'était pas étranger au départ de Jin. Mais le dire n'aurait fait que rendre Kame encore plus malheureux…

_Yamapi…_

_Hm ?_

_Tu crois… que je parviendrai à passer à autre chose ? _demanda Kame, l'air véritablement à bout.

_Ben…_

_Je ne m'intéresse pas spécialement aux autres, avec la vie qu'on mène. J'ai pas le temps pour vivre quelque chose. M'être accroché à lui, ça me semblait… nouveau. J'ai peur que ça ne disparaisse pas._

_Ça ne disparaitra pas, ce serait triste sinon. Mais avec le temps ça ira mieux. surtout quand tu rencontreras une personne qui te plaira. C'est peut-être une bonne chose… Tu vas pouvoir t'épanouir, sans avoir à faire les choses en fonction de lui…_

_J'aimerai tellement avoir des nouvelles… savoir qu'il ne me déteste pas… _

_Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as toujours été plus mûr que lui, largement. Quand il aura grandi aussi, il verra qu'il n'a pas été correct avec toi. Qu'il y avait une meilleure façon de te dire non… Et il viendra s'excuser._

_Alors ça tu vois, j'en doute ! _s'esclaffa Kame.

_Qui sait ?_ sourit Yamapi. _Si y a quelques années je t'avais dit que tu en pincerais pour lui alors que tu le détestais cordialement, tu m'aurais rit au nez. Les choses changent, après tout…_

_Je crois que je sais ce que je veux…_

_Très bien. Et c'est quoi ?_

_Je vais lui montrer que même sans lui, on peut tout faire. Qu'on marchera tout aussi bien, _décida Kame.

_Excellent. C'est exactement ça. Montre de quoi tu es capable… Enfin pas trop quand même, c'est qu'on sort notre single bientôt, nous ! _s'amusa Yamapi.

Yamapi savait très bien que ce n'était pas avec ces blagues de potache ni avec un repas et un peu de pommade que tout se réglerait… De la même façon qu'il savait que Kame était loin d'être aussi fort et détaché de tout qu'il voulait bien le montrer, il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter l'échec… N'avoir pas su retenir un membre de son groupe, n'avoir pas su faire accepter ses sentiments… Mais il savait également que Kame avait de la ressource et une capacité à se relever qu'à son avis, peu de gens avaient. Alors puisque son crétin de meilleur ami n'occupait plus ses soirées, il aurait un peu de temps devant lui pour garder un œil sur Kame. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait accompagné Jin à l'aéroport avant l'été, n'était-ce pas aussi ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bon ben… Sérieusement je comptais n'en faire qu'un OS, mais après une certaine review ) et me rendant compte que j'avais les idées, j'ai bien envie de transformer ça en fic… Ca me permet de m'attarder sur deux persos que je fais rarement évoluer ensemble, pis ça me fera aussi aborder des thèmes inhabituels pour moi :). Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

**Au cas où et pour ne perdre personne en route, je rappelle que Nishikido Ryo (que je trouve assez comique, dans ce chapitre XD) en plus d'être membre des NEWS, se trouve aussi être membre des Kanjani8. **

**Chapitre 2**

_Voilà, voilà ! On arrive !_

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte pour aller ouvrir –à une personne vraiment pas patiente apparemment, puisqu'elle s'acharnait sur sa pauvre sonnette-, Yamapi remarqua à sa montre qu'il était assez tard… Et il était rentré depuis à peine une heure en plus, son visiteur avait de la chance de le trouver là… Mais c'est qu'il était vraiment impatient ! Sa sonnette et sa porte allaient y rester, à ce rythme ! Quel était donc l'excité de service qui…

_Ryo-chan ? _s'exclama-t-il, découvrant qui était le malade en question.

_Tu peux me dire exactement ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? _enchaîna le nouvel arrivant, aussi sec.

_Euh… Je vais bien, merci. Et toi, ça va ?_

_Je suis hyper sérieux là, Pi !_

_J'ai vu. _

_Tu me fais entrer, ou bien on invite les voisins à participer ?_

_Entres… Mais tu vas changer de ton, et vite ! J'apprécie moyennement de me faire agresser comme ça._

Yamapi n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire, peu importe de qui il s'agissait. De toute évidence, Ryo était pour le moins furieux là, et certainement qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être, d'ailleurs… Mais a priori et après un rapide calcul mental, Yamapi n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher, enfin du moins le croyait-il… Alors quelle que soit la raison de cette agressivité, il n'avait pas à en faire les frais ! Mais comme un Ryo énervé est une chose à ne pas prendre à la légère, autant se montrer ferme dès le début, avant de s'en prendre plein la figure. Et effectivement. Cela marcha. Ryo se rendit compte qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière, et comme se prendre la tête avec Yamapi était une chose qu'il détestait réellement, il ne mit pas longtemps à adopter un air penaud :

_Ouais… Non, c'est vrai, t'as raison. Je me suis emporté._

'_Pas ton genre, ça, _se moqua Yamapi.

_Putain, mais c'est quoi ton secret ? T'es là, tranquille, à plaisanter comme si la vie était belle… _soupira son ami.

_Ben… Elle l'est pas ? _demanda Yamapi un peu bêtement.

_Nan, là elle aurait plutôt une tronche à plomber l'ambiance !_

_Très bien, alors que se passe-t-il ?_

_Tu sais qu'avec les Kanjani, on répétait pour le Countdown du nouvel an…_

_Je suis au courant oui, d'ailleurs demain on répète aussi, nous ?_

_Après-demain, Pi ! _s'agaça Ryo, le planning n'étant pas sa préoccupation, là..

_Ah oui. Bon et après ?_

_Après, j'étais descendu fumer une cigarette avec quelques uns… Et bien figure-toi, mon vieux, que Kame était dans le coin…_

_Ah ? Ben euh… cool._

… _raide défoncé._

_Hein ? _s'étrangla le leader.

_Il puait l'alcool comme un régiment… Alors il a bien tenté de donner le change, mais il ne marchait tellement pas droit, que bon…_

_Il devait répéter ?_

_Ouais, KAT-TUN enchaînera derrière nous sur deux-trois chansons au live, et puis ça ne dérange personne, la salle est vachement grande._

_Il était bourré en milieu de la journée, alors qu'il devait bosser ? _articula Yamapi d'une voix blanche.

_Bravo, 10 sur 10. Alors je te pose la question, monsieur « ça va aller, c'est passé, c'est Kame, il s'est déjà repris » : tu attends que cet ivrogne nous foute tous dans la merde, son groupe en tête, ou bien tu comptes sonner l'alarme ? _s'énerva Ryo, la colère qu'il avait en arrivant le reprenant subitement.

Ryo –et même Yamapi- était plutôt bien placé pour savoir que certains parmi leurs rangs avaient déjà payé cher leur ivresse, bien que passagère. D'accord à l'époque ils étaient mineurs, ce qui n'était plus le cas de Kame maintenant... Mais quand même. La colère et même la peur de Ryo étaient donc parfaitement compréhensibles. Certes, KAT-TUN serait plombé en premier si Kame devait se faire prendre, mais Ryo savait comment cela se passerait : ils seraient fliqués tous malgré tout, on garderait un œil sur eux après ça. Tout cela sans parler du fait que bien sûr, il serait très ennuyé pour Kame, en tant qu'ami. Il y a quelques temps, quand Yamapi avait raconté à Ryo ce soir où Kame avait déboulé chez lui ivre mort, Ryo s'était laissé convaincre : tout s'arrangerait. Kame traversait juste une mauvaise période… Mais de jours en jours, il n'avait pas donné signe d'amélioration, et voilà maintenant que cet après-midi, il recommençait ! Là, cela devenait un vrai problème ! De toute évidence Yamapi s'était planté : cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire, aussi…

_Mais je…_

_Parce que j'adore Koki, _le coupa Ryo, _j'adore Taguchi et Maru… Ueda, euh… Bref. Mais c'est pas eux qui ont assez de poids pour le booster. Sachant qu'eux-mêmes doivent être carrément pris au dépourvu, en plus…_

_Et j'en ai moi, du poids ? _demanda Yamapi, qui se sentait en plein délire.

_Ben un peu, ouais. Soit c'est toi, soit on doit frapper à la porte des sempaï et je ne suis pas persuadé que ça nous aiderait._

_Bon, je veux bien lui parler, _céda Yamapi, encore sous le choc._ Mais franchement…_

_Si Akanishi pouvait daigner décrocher son téléphone et aller lui dire que c'est pas sa faute aussi, ça nous aiderait bien ! _termina Ryo à sa place, sachant bien que Yamapi n'oserait pas le dire._ Il se casse et nous laisse ses conneries à…_

_Minute ! Qu'est-ce que Jin vient faire là-dedans ? _l'arrêta Yamapi –car normalement, Ryo n'était pas censé savoir la totalité de l'histoire-.

_Ma parole, tu me prends pour le roi des crétins ? Si Jin s'est carapaté plus vite que son ombre, c'est bien pour une raison, non ? _s'exclama Ryo, presque amusé cette fois.

_Tu sais ? _tenta prudemment Yamapi.

_Ben oui, _lâcha Ryo sur un ton montrant qu'il ne portait aucun jugement de valeur. _ Et franchement, j'adore Jin mais ça me sidère qu'un type comme Kame se foute dans un état pareil pour lui. Il devrait plutôt lui en vouloir à mort, oui !_

_C'est pas dans sa nature… Kame n'est pas comme ça._

_Je le pensais du genre plutôt propre sur lui, et voilà qu'il vide trois verres quand moi j'en bois un…_

_Et on sait que tu as pourtant une descente… _sifflota Yamapi.

_Pi, t'as pas l'air de capter là ! Si Johnny-san entend ce qui se passe, et j'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas encore au courant, Kame va se faire souffler dans les bronches, t'imagines même pas !_

Ça, il risquait d'entendre parler du pays, si ses bêtises venaient à se faire connaitre… Heureusement qu'il y avait une certaine solidarité et que personne n'allait jouer les rapporteurs, sans ça… Mais pour les camarades de Kame, la situation devait être intenable, vraiment… Pourtant, que faire ? Dire à quelqu'un qu'il doit aller mieux s'il n'en a pas l'envie, c'est parfaitement inutile. Le menacer aussi, puisque Yamapi n'avait aucun réel moyen de pression à mettre dans la balance… Alors quoi ? Faire appel à son bon sens ? Mais quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qui souffre, le bon sens, hein… Le leader de NEWS était quand même bien content que Ryo se sente concerné –même s'il aurait pu se manifester de façon moins… colérique-. Au moins ils seraient deux à jouer les chaperons, ça le changerait ! Le truc, c'est qu'il doutait que son amitié avec Kame résiste, s'il se mettait à jouer les moralisateurs.

_Tu proposes quoi ?_

_Question à 100.000 : qui est la seule personne à avoir un peu d'influence sur Jin ? Y a pas de piège !_

_Jin, tu as dit ? Euh, sa mère ?_

_Ca c'était sûrement vrai jusqu'au collège ! Mais la bonne réponse…_

_Ca va, ça va, _marmonna Yamapi._ Et je fais quoi, de cette 'influence' ?_

_Tu t'en sers pour que Kame ait enfin de vraies explications. _

_Et le pire, c'est que t'as raison, je le sais bien que c'est ce qu'il faudrait…_

_Par-fait ! _triompha Ryo.

_Bon puisque t'es là, je te paye à boire ? Ou à manger ?_

_Avec joie, mais plus tard. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que d'après une source bien informée, Kame cuve son vin sur une table dans un pub pas loin d'ici, _répliqua Ryo très tranquillement.

_Hein ? Et tu ne le dis que maintenant ? _hurla Yamapi, songeant qu'ils papotaient depuis un moment.

_Tu sens l'urgence de la situation, là ?_

_Mais t'es fou ma parole, si quelqu'un a la bonne idée de prendre une photo…_

_T'inquiète, il est parqué dans les toilettes apparemment._

_Ah ben je suis rassuré. Je peux aller me coucher alors !_

_T'es pas sérieux ?_

_Non, je ne suis pas sérieux ! _s'écria le leader. _Je prends mon manteau et on va le récupérer !_

Et une demi-heure plus tard, les voilà rendus dans ce pub –bondé, forcément- à marcher tête baissée histoire de ne pas se faire repérer… La « source » de Ryo n'était autre qu'un barman de ses amis, qui leur expliqua avoir vu Kame se diriger vers les toilettes et n'en être pas ressorti depuis. Et en effet, une cabine était occupée. Alors Yamapi jugea qu'il serait mieux qu'on ne les dérange pas, d'où pourquoi il regarda la porte principale des toilettes des hommes, avant de lancer à Ryo :

_Bon, toi tu me bloques cette porte._

_A tes ordres !_

_Kamenashi ? T'es là ? _appela Yamapi en se postant devant la cabine fermée.

_Nan !_

_Et en plus t'es pas malin… _soupira-t-il, s'asseyant devant. _C'est Yamashita. Tu ouvres, qu'on se parle un peu ?_

_Je sais très bien ce que tu fais là !_

_Bon. Et je fais quoi ?_

_Tu vas m'engueuler parce que je suis irresponsable._

_Même pas._

_Tu parles !_

_Ok, c'était ma première idée. Mais sur le trajet, j'ai réfléchi… Et je voudrai plutôt discuter avec toi… Je voudrai que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas._

_Ce qui ne va pas, c'est moi ! _se désespéra Kame.

_Je sais que tu te sens mal en ce moment, mais…_

_Non non, c'est pire que ça. Imagine-toi qu'il existe une personne que tu détestes autant que tu aimes, et là tu verras comme c'est compliqué !_

_J'imagine, mais… Minute. T'es amoureux ?_

Oui, bon, le terme prononcé à voix haute avait eu, sur le coup, un fort impact sur le leader de NEWS. Il eut une pensée pour son meilleur ami, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, qui ignorait probablement que c'était à ce point là… Le jeune homme eut peur d'avoir une mauvaise réaction. Kame avait l'air à bout de nerfs et décidé à ne pas bouger, alors comment le convaincre ? Ryo, adossé contre la porte d'entrée, lui fit un signe de tête lui intimant de continuer, histoire de continuer à parler au moins. Mais ce fut la voix de Kame qui s'éleva en premier, très gênée, presque honteuse :

_Tu ne savais pas ?_

_Ben, c'est…_

_Pi ? Tu t'en sors ? _intervint Ryo. _Parce que je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais mon poids plume et moi, on fera pas barrage longtemps, si un costaud veut vraiment aller aux toilettes._

_Il n'aura qu'à aller à côté._

_Chez les nanas ? Tu dérailles !_

_Tais-toi Ryo, je réfléchis ! _s'agaça Yamapi. _Bon, Kame… Ouvre, tu ne vas pas passer ta nuit là._

_J'ai pas envie que tu me vois si lamentable._

_J'ai déjà vu Ryo dans de pires états, crois-moi, _tenta Yamapi, pour le faire sourire.

_Hé ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui prend ? _lança le concerné.

_Mais tu vas te taire, oui ! Kame, tu m'ouvres oui ou merde ?_

_Merde !_

_Et malpoli, en plus… _souffla Yamapi. _Très bien. Ryo-chan, fais-moi la courte échelle, _fit-il en enlevant son manteau.

_De quoi ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de passer par-dessus, non ?_

_Si, c'est pas haut…_

_Ah je vois ça d'ici, tu vas te démolir la tête dans les toilettes…_

_J'y vais pas tête la première, abruti ! Tu m'aides, oui ?_

Et voilà Yamapi, prenant appui sur les mains de Ryo, parti à crapahuter pour pouvoir passer entre l'espace au-dessus de la cabine et le plafond… Et avec un jean assez serré, autant dire qu'on a beau être souple, c'était la galère… Et dire qu'il pourrait être tranquillement dans son lit au lieu de faire le crétin dans les toilettes d'un pub ! Ah ça, Jin allait l'entendre, la prochaine fois qu'il lui parlerait ! Parce que meilleur ami ou pas, Ryo avait quand même raison : c'était bien de sa faute, tout ça, à la fin ! Etouffant un juron ou deux, il se retrouva vite à moitié dans la cabine, où Kame se plaqua contre une paroi, étonné de le voir débarquer :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_Je visite, tiens ! Pousse-toi, j'arrive !_

_T'es dingue…_

_T'es content ? _fit Yamapi, une fois les deux pieds sur le sol, face à lui. _Maintenant si tu te fais pincer, Ryo-chan et moi on coule avec toi. Ca te va ?_

_Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis…_

_Ca mon vieux, 'fallait y penser avant. _

_Je suis vraiment minable, hein ? _fit Kame, baissant la tête.

_Je peux être honnête ?_

_Bien sûr. _

_Un des trucs que j'aimais pas avant, chez toi… C'était ta froideur, ton côté détaché de tout et hyper rationnel… Bien sûr, je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça, maintenant que je te connais bien. Et là, je ne te trouve pas minable. Je te trouve juste humain. Et je suis sûr que pas mal de monde serait étonné de voir que tu es sensible comme ça._

_Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! _s'exclama la voix de Ryo, de l'autre côté de la porte. _Kame, vieux, je veux bien te faire un câlin aussi, mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'on en discute ailleurs. En plus c'est dégueu, ici !_

'_L'écoute pas, il est soulagé que tu n'aies rien… _fit Yamapi en souriant.

_Merci…_

_Ecoute… Demain je n'ai rien de prévu. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la maison avec moi, là ? Tu te reposerais, tu te viderais la tête et demain on ferait ce que tu veux._

_Pourquoi t'es aussi cool avec moi ? _demanda Kame, trop fatigué pour songer à refuser.

_Disons que je passe ma vie à rattraper les conneries de Jin. Et que j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Allez, on sort._

Il retira le loquet ils purent retrouver un Ryo impatient de décamper. Tu parlais d'une opération de sauvetage ! Tout ça était tellement dingue, dans le fond… S'il y en avait bien un qu'il n'imaginait pas voir péter un plomb, c'était Kame. Alors là, Ryo n'en était toujours pas revenu ! Et le terme « aimer » aussi, il l'avait bien entendu. Là, ça devenait trop compliqué pour lui. Et il commençait à prendre conscience que si Kame avait vraiment envie de faire n'importe quoi, personne ne pourrait le surveiller en permanence. Là, son côté « gentil garçon » ressortait toujours, dans le sens où il s'était laissé convaincre sans trop de mal… Mais si cela devait persister, qu'en serait-il plus tard ? Peu emballé à l'idée que trois Johnny's repassent dans un lieu plein de monde, Ryo lorgna sur la fenêtre au fond, pas encore très haute…

_On pourrait se casser par cette fenêtre, ce serait discret au moins._

_Ah t'as de ces idées, toi… _soupira Yamapi, parti pour refaire le zouave en équilibre. _Ca ira pour toi, Kame ?_

_Oui, je suis souple._

_Alors passe le premier, hop ! _fit Ryo en le poussant dans le dos.

_Débloque la porte avant qu'on parte, Ryo-chan, sinon ça va déranger._

_Toi, alors… _marmonna Ryo en s'exécutant quand même.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à vous toutes ! Les reviews font toujours plaisir, mais au début d'une fic ça réconforte et ça motive vraiment à publier la suite !**

**Chapitre 3**

_Bon sang, c'est quand même pas bien compliqué : tu sais quand tu reviens au Japon, oui ou non ?_

_Non… Enfin, je sais que je reviens bientôt, de toute façon je ne manquerai jamais l'anniversaire de mon frère, tu le sais bien… Mais j'ai pas de date précise à te donner, je dois voir avec mon manager…_

Cellule de crise chez Yamapi. En effet, la sortie du pub ne bouclait pas la soirée. Il avait encore fallu rentrer discrètement, installer Kame dans la chambre d'ami –il n'allait quand même pas le faire dormir sur le canapé-… Et avec Ryo, ils avaient attendu un peu histoire que Kame s'endorme… Et puis poussé par Ryo, Yamapi s'était décidé à appeler Jin au téléphone. Quelques banalités d'usage, quelques élans d'affection sincères –ils se manquaient terriblement, après tout-… Et sur la pointe des pieds, Yamapi avait fini par aborder le sujet de son retour prévu au Japon… Retour qu'il attendait déjà de base, pour le plaisir de le revoir, et puis maintenant aussi, pour Kame… Mais il connaissait Jin par cœur et il savait que s'il y allait sur un ton moralisateur ou trop franc, Jin se braquerait en deux secondes. Alors il prépara le terrain :

_Et tu resterais combien de temps ? _

_Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais très bien que la quasi-totalité de mon temps ici te sera consacrée ! _se réjouit l'ex KAT-TUN.

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça, andouille ! On a à parler tous les deux._

_Ça m'a l'air sérieux, _sentit Jin, rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

_Ça l'est. Jin, tu sais que bien sûr je n'ai pas sauté au plafond quand j'ai appris ton départ…_

_Mais…_

_Laisse-moi finir. Je t'ai soutenu, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire._

_C'est vrai. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, _approuva Jin, se demandant toutefois où il voulait en venir.

_Je sais bien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas critiqué tes choix ni ta méthode, rien de tout ça. Parce que j'estimais que mon rôle, c'était juste de croire en toi…_

_Pi ? Tu as l'air fâché là, je le sens…_

Même à distance, Jin pouvait tout à fait deviner quel était l'état de son meilleur ami en ce moment. Sa voix était plus froide et elle avait cette petite intonation typique que Yamapi a lorsqu'il se contient et qu'en fait, il aimerait être bien plus direct et moins sympa. Alors d'une part, Jin écouta attentivement, et d'autre part il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute à faire profil-bas : il détestait se prendre un savon de sa part, encore plus que de sa mère ! Il savait que si Yamapi devait élever la voix, c'était qu'il était allé trop loin. Et souvent, le leader de NEWS avait raison, donc Jin avait appris à se fier à son jugement et à acquiescer sans chercher à se défiler. Mais bien sûr, le sujet que Yamapi allait aborder était tel qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, cette fois…

_Ton attitude envers tes camarades et particulièrement…_

_Stop ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! _l'arrêta-t-il aussitôt.

_Ah si, ça me regarde ! Tu n'as pas été correct avec eux, ça tu ne vas pas le nier ! Et celui qui paye les pots cassés maintenant, c'est moi !_

_Et moi aussi ! _fit une voix depuis le canapé, d'où il comptait les points depuis le début.

_Et Ryo-chan ! _continua Yamapi sur sa lancée.

_Mais pourquoi tu m'engueules ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _demanda Jin d'une petite voix, sentant le vent se lever.

_Jin… Kame ne va pas bien, _lâcha Yamapi, un ton plus bas.

_Pas bien ? _répéta Jin.

_Il… Comment je pourrai te dire ça… Il subit pas mal de pression et…_

_Kame est tout à fait capable de gérer la pression. Crois-moi, j'ai suffisamment travaillé avec lui pour savoir que ça ne l'arrête pas…_

_Probablement pas, mais là c'est différent, il…_

_Ecoute Pi… _continua Jin, la voix hésitante. _Je ne vais pas tirer un trait sur ma vie ici pour deux bonnes raisons, pour commencer : d'abord, je reviendrai et ensuite tous les gens que j'aime sont là, ma famille et toi en tête._

_Et moi ? _s'exclama Ryo –ce qui fit que Yamapi envisagea de couper le haut-parleur-.

_Et Ryo-chan, bien sûr, _se rattrapa Jin, visiblement amusé. _ Mais pour les membres de KAT-TUN… Je crois que ça en revanche… Je peux oublier._

_Jin, on te pardonne tes écarts de conduite et ton égocentrisme, mais ton ingratitude, en revanche… _commença Yamapi, la fumée lui sortant presque des naseaux.

_Non, tu m'as mal compris ! _paniqua Jin. _Pas parce que je veux oublier cette partie de ma vie, non. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point là. Mais je sais que notre amitié en a pris un coup par ma faute et qu'ils se portent tous probablement mieux sans moi. Voilà pourquoi je dis ça._

_Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe… Kame…_

_Ecoute, je… Je dois te laisser, ok ? Je te rappelle pour te dire quand exactement je reviens._

_Bon, d'accord, _céda Yamapi, comprenant que le problème était plus compliqué et que Jin ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'en vouloir.

Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'était que Jin savait parfaitement qu'il avait fait le con et qu'apparemment, il avait honte au point de refuser de voir ses anciens camarades. Attitude certes discutable, mais au moins il voyait le problème, on ne partait donc pas d'aussi loin que Yamapi l'avait cru ! Mais du coup, il fallait être plus délicat, car entre comprendre le souci et aller s'excuser ou même s'expliquer, il y avait un fameux pas que Yamapi ne savait pas trop comment faire franchir à son meilleur ami… Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Ryo… et il entendit clairement une porte grincer… Super ! Kame devait avoir tout entendu, en prime !

_T'as pas été assez ferme… _fit tranquillement Ryo.

_T'es drôle toi, je ne suis pas sa mère ! Comment on peut en parler s'il n'en a pas envie ? Surtout par téléphone ! Je suppose que quand il sera là, ce sera plus évident…_

_Espérons. Tu crois qu'il a tout entendu ? _demanda Ryo en désignant la porte du fond, d'un mouvement de la tête.

_Ça me semble clair._

_Super, maintenant il va croire qu'il est vraiment un parasite._

_A propos de parasite, tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, _proposa Yamapi en souriant.

_Sympa. Je vais demander à Kame de me faire une petite place, j'aime pas ton canapé, _fit Ryo en se levant.

Kame était roulé en boule d'un côté du lit et même s'il était tourné de l'autre côté, Ryo savait bien qu'il ne dormait pas. C'était lui-même qui avait insisté pour mettre le haut-parleur, au cas où il y aurait eu besoin de crier sur Jin et que Yamapi n'ait pas le courage… Et au final, cela avait dû pousser Kame à venir écouter… Bien joué…

_Kamenashi ? Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je prends un bout du lit ? J'ai la flemme de rentrer…_

_Non, bien sûr… _

_Tu te sens bien ?_

_J'aurais pas le teint frais demain et mon estomac joue au trampoline, mais ça va… _murmura Kame sans pour autant le regarder.

_Bon… Tu devrais dormir un peu. Ca fera peut-être quelque chose pour le teint, déjà, _plaisanta Ryo en s'allongeant.

_Merci du conseil. Et merci… d'être venu me chercher._

_T'en fais pas pour ça._

_Je cause des problèmes à Yamashita-kun, non ? _fit-il en se retournant pour le regarder, cette fois.

_Mais non, il adore rendre service._

_Sérieusement Nishikido-kun… Je ne suis pas sûr que Yamashita-kun ait eu envie de passer sa soirée comme ça._

_Et moi je dis qu'entre regarder un film débile et aller aider un ami, il ne va jamais hésiter longtemps. Alors déstresse-toi. Yamapi n'est pas cet imbécile de Jin. Il ne va pas te laisser tomber._

_C'est normal… Je ne lui ai pas fait peur, à lui._

'_faut reconnaitre que tu es effrayant… _se moqua Ryo.

'_te moque pas… Je sais que tu es au courant de tout._

_Ouais, je le suis. Et est-ce que je t'ai donné une bonne raison de craindre mes réactions ? _dit Ryo avec sérieux.

… _non._

_Alors c'est que tout va bien. Et Pi aussi le dit. Te prends pas la tête, vieux._

_Il faudra que je le remercie, demain…_

_C'est ça, demain. Dors maintenant. Tu en as besoin._

Et en fait de dormir, Ryo y arrivait plus vite que son ombre ! A peine eut-il les yeux fermés que le voilà parti dans les bras de Morphée… Kame en fut impressionné, parce que lui, c'était toujours une telle galère pour parvenir à s'endormir… Mais les quelques paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger n'avaient pas été inutiles. Etant le genre de personne à toujours avoir peur de demander de l'aide, à toujours penser qu'il ennuyait les gens s'il s'appuyait sur eux, il avait été rassuré de voir que Ryo n'était en rien agacé par son comportement. Mais Yamapi… Qu'en pensait-il ? La situation ne devait pas être évidente pour lui : Jin était son meilleur ami, alors il était un peu placé au milieu sans l'avoir désiré… Peut-être que Yamapi agissait par loyauté et par principe, mais que cela le saoulait profondément en fait ? Ca n'aurait pas été surprenant. Tout à coup, Kame s'en voulut de ne penser qu'à lui et rien que parce que ces deux personnes avaient été là pour lui, il se sentit plus décidé à se reprendre en main.

Néanmoins et à force de cogiter, il éloigna définitivement le sommeil de lui. Et pour ne pas ennuyer Ryo en se tournant et en se retournant dans le lit toute la nuit, il décida de se lever et d'aller marcher dans le salon, en attendant que le sommeil ne se décide à vouloir de lui… Et il constata que quelqu'un était déjà debout, à regarder par la fenêtre… Sachant qu'il venait de quitter une pièce avec un Ryo endormi, ne restait plus que Yamapi, qui d'ailleurs se retourna vers lui dès qu'il le rejoignit :

_Tu ne dors pas ?_

_Non… Toi non plus ?_

_J'avais soif…_

_Je suis crevé, mais pas moyen de fermer l'œil pourtant, _soupira Kame.

_Normal, tu as les nerfs en pelote._

_Je… je vais me reprendre, tu sais, _hésita-t-il, ayant peur de l'avoir déçu.

_J'en doute pas. Mais tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien. Juste que c'est pas en te saoulant que ça ira mieux._

_Pourtant, c'est la seule façon que j'ai de me sentir… différent._

_Différent ?_

_Plus spontané, plus impulsif… Quoique quand on voit ce que ça m'a rapporté… _soupira-t-il.

_Je peux te poser une question ?_

_Bien sûr, quoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce Bakanishi ?_

_Dis comme ça, ça laisse penser que tu as une mauvaise opinion de lui, _plaisanta Kame.

_Non, tu le sais bien. Et je sais également pourquoi on peut lui courir après. Mais… Pourquoi toi ? _insista Yamapi, réellement perplexe.

_C'est un peu gênant… _murmura Kame, bien heureux qu'il fasse sombre et que son visage écarlate soit caché.

_Désolé. _

_Je ne sais pas trop… On se prenait la tête sans arrêt il y a quelques années encore, et un jour je me suis réveillé en me disant que je comprenais qu'il ne m'aime pas plus que ça. Je ne complexais pas à proprement parler, mais quand je le voyais si libre et si naturel, je me suis dit que je manquais de ça… _commença-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter. _Et j'ai eu beau essayer, je ne suis jamais parvenu à être comme ça. Alors je ne sais pas trop… Et puis on s'est toujours compris sans pour autant s'entendre… Y a qu'avec lui que j'ai cette relation où on ne me laisse rien passer mais où il y a de la complicité…_

_Jin est attachant, malgré les airs qu'il se donne. Tu ne t'y es pas trompé, c'est pour ça._

_J'en sais rien. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que j'aurais dû m'en tenir à tout ça au lieu de rechercher… comme une approbation, comme si je voulais mériter l'étiquette du gars doué juste parce qu'il me l'aurait attribuée… Je voulais qu'il me regarde. C'est pas pathétique, franchement ? _soupira-t-il, complètement désespéré de lui-même.

_Non… _assura doucement Yamapi. _Surprenant oui, mais pas pathétique. Mais tu sais, je ne cherche pas à plaider sa cause, mais même s'il a manqué de jugement en partant comme ça, il ne te déteste pas. Je pense qu'il n'a pas su quoi faire et il a pris peur, mais il doit regretter…_

_Pourtant il refuse de me voir ou de me parler. J'ai entendu votre conversation, _répliqua Kame, l'air blessé.

_C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre comment il se braque dès qu'on veut lui faire reconnaitre qu'il a tort… _bafouilla Yamapi, embarrassé.

_Même sans ça… Je n'ai pas envie de le voir._

_Ah non ?_

_Non… Ca ne m'apportera rien._

Et ce n'était pas faux, de son point de vue. La réponse de Jin ne changerait pas, de toute façon. Et s'il affichait une attitude gênée ou pire encore, indifférente… Là, Kame se sentirait vraiment comme un paria. Donc non. Pas la peine de ramener Jin devant lui pour qu'au final, il ait encore plus mal. Ca n'apporterait rien.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Poum poum poum… Bon ben je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors… Enjoy, hein… XD**

**Chapitre 4**

_C'est bon ?_

_Nannnn…_

Ryo commençait à y croire ferme, à ces histoires d'éternel recommencement et compagnie… Parce que là, quand même… Des toilettes… Un Kame dans une cabine… Lui de l'autre côté… Un bon sentiment de déjà vu, quoi. A quelques détails près, toutefois : d'abord, Kame était en train de rendre tout ce qu'il avait pu picoler depuis le début de la journée, et si sa lucidité revenait à mesure que l'alcool quittait son corps, sa dignité en prenait un fameux coup dans l'aile. Et ensuite : Yamapi n'était pas là ! Il répétait, a-t-on idée ! Parce que le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était que ces toilettes étaient ceux du troisième étage de la Johnny's… Avec pas mal de ses poulains en train de répéter le Countdown dans une grande salle non loin de là. Voilà pourquoi Ryo était un peu –beaucoup- stressé : si quelqu'un rentrait et découvrait Kame ainsi, c'était cuit. Si c'était un camarade, il y avait encore moyen de s'arranger… Mais si c'était un manager, alors là… Ryo faisait donc les cent pas, un brin sur les nerfs… Et en passant, il tapa du point contre la porte :

_Merde Kame, dépêche… Je ne vais pas savoir quoi raconter si quelqu'un…_

… _Ah, Nishikido-kun, tu m'as fait peur !_

_Tegoshi ? Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _souffla Ryo, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

_Ben… Je vais aux toilettes ? _tenta le plus jeune, un peu surpris de la question, vu l'endroit.

_Ah. Vas-y._

_C'est sympa de me donner la permission…_

Tegoshi lui sourit pour montrer qu'il plaisantait, mais quand même… C'était une bien étrange question. Vu le lieu, il ne venait pas juste faire un petit tour, hein… Lorsqu'il se dirigea ensuite vers les lavabos, il observa Ryo dans la glace… Et son aîné était posté devant les cabines, se triturant les doigts nerveusement et lui jetant des coups d'œil noirs. Tegoshi déglutit et commença à chercher s'il avait pu le froisser d'une quelconque façon… Mais là, il ne voyait pas. Enfin, les humeurs de Ryo étaient assez réputées pour ne pas avoir de raisons précises, et vu qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui l'énervait… Le regardant de nouveau par le biais du miroir tandis qu'il se lavait les mains, Tegoshi osa demander :

_Euh… T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?_

_Ouais. _

_T'es quand même bizarre._

_Mais non, tout roule ! Bon, tu actives oui ou non ? _grogna Ryo.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et d'abord tu fais quoi dans les toilettes ?_

_Rien de ce que tu imagines… _ironisa Ryo, priant pour que Kame continue à ne pas faire de bruit. _J'ai juste… Besoin d'être seul._

_Aux toilettes ? _risque Tegoshi, qui le trouvait de moins en moins clair.

_Oui ! J'ai pas le droit ?_

_Ah si si… _hésita Tegoshi, toujours un peu refroidi dès que Ryo élevait la voix. _Moi ce que j'en disais…_

_C'est ça, ben tu m'écriras la suite, hein ! _fit Ryo en le poussant vers la sortie.

_Euh… Et sinon, tu nous rejoins ? Yamapi commence à s'impatienter._

_Dis-lui… Dis-lui que je m'occupe de notre problème commun. Il comprendra._

_Hein ?_

_Lui, il comprendra. Allez hop, vas voir là-bas si j'y suis ! _fit Ryo, en ajoutant une petite tape dans le dos pour le faire sortir.

_Bon… Mais tu es bizarre, _répéta Tegoshi, docile mais pas convaincu.

Lorsque Tegoshi fut enfin dehors, Ryo poussa un fameux soupir de soulagement ! Bon, il avait bien conscience d'avoir eu une attitude plutôt pas sympa, mais bon il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire dans la dentelle, aussi… Même si le fait que Kame ait quelques soucis était connu d'à peu près tout le monde, après ses dernières prouesses, inutile de montrer cela pour autant… Autant éviter qu'un maximum de monde ne voit de ses propres yeux l'état du membre de KAT-TUN. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Tegoshi, mais bon il avait fallu réagir vite… Ryo attendit quelques instants, puis il se colla à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son ami :

_Kame ? Psst… Il est parti. C'était moins une. _

_Le « problème commun », hein ? _fit tristement Kame tout en ouvrant la porte.

_Quoi, tu veux que je te traite de joyeux compagnon, alors que tu vomis tes tripes depuis un quart d'heure ? _fit Ryo en haussant les épaules. _Excuse-moi, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'enjoliver les choses._

_Ryo…_

_Quoi encore ?_

_Tu ne diras rien à Yamashita-kun, hein ?_

_Quoi, t'as peur qu'il se fâche ? _se moqua Ryo.

_Il va être déçu… _fit Kame en baissant les yeux.

_S'il est déçu, ce sera de sa faute. Comme si avec un gros câlin et une tape sur les doigts, quelqu'un qui souffre pouvait aller mieux, juste comme ça. Ca prendra du temps._

_N'empêche… Je lui ai dit que je me ressaisirai…_

_Et ben tu t'es loupé._

_Merci._

_Kame, _continua Ryo, sérieusement cette fois,_ faut voir les choses en face : t'as même pas envie d'aller mieux. Tu t'accroches à des idées toutes faites… Tiens, je suis même sûr que tu penses encore que tu as rêvé tout ça et que Jin reviendra._

_Il ne peut pas revenir : Johnny-san ne voudra jamais, _déclara sombrement Kame.

_Tiens, tu vois ! Tu aurais dû me dire « il ne voudra pas revenir, ce n'est plus son truc » ! Au lieu de ça, tu me colles Johnny-san là au milieu. Ca, il a le dos large !_

_Ça ne change rien aux faits. _

_Pas sûr…_

Pour Ryo, ça faisait même une fameuse différence. C'était comme si en parlant de Johnny pour seul argument, Kame se voilait la face sur la seule et unique raison valable : Jin avait choisi délibérément de partir car il se sentait mieux ailleurs. Ce n'était ni bien ni mal, c'était juste la vérité. Mais Kame n'arrivait pas à la dire. Et alors que Ryo s'apprêtait à aller voir si le couloir était libre pour qu'ils sortent, il entendit un bruit de sanglots étouffés, qui probablement lui déclencha un frisson dans tout le corps. Pitié, non ! Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les larmes et tout ça… Il ne savait jamais quoi dire et cela le gênait toujours horriblement. Il se retourna avec une lenteur démesurée et… oui… C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

_Kame ? Déconne pas, vieux. Tu… Tu ne pleures pas, quand même ?_

_Nan… _murmura l'autre en passant rapidement son bras sur ses yeux.

_Mais si ! Pitié pas ça, ça me fait paniquer ce genre de trucs, t'imagines pas ! _s'affola Ryo.

_Désolé…_

_Tu pleures parce que ce crétin de Bakanishi t'a mis une veste ?_

_Non…_

_Ben alors pourquoi ?_

_Parce que… Je suis incapable de gérer ça. _

_Hein ?_

_Comme si j'avais toujours l'habitude qu'on me dise oui… ou alors pas l'habitude de m'attacher à quelqu'un, sûrement… J'ai échoué dans tous les domaines et je suis incapable de me convaincre que je vaux quelque chose, que je peux porter ce groupe sans lui. C'était lui le plus populaire. Si on coule, tout le monde verra que sans lui, on ne peut pas…_

_Excuse-moi mais t'es sacrément mégalo ! _le coupa Ryo, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. _Comme si KAT-TUN, c'était toi ! Je veux bien que tu aies la cote et des fans plus nombreux, mais arrête ! Tu ne portes pas ce groupe, pas plus avant que maintenant et le pire, c'est que personne ne te le demande ! Ils sont 4 à côté de toi à attendre juste que tu daignes arrêter tes conneries, bordel ! Et toi tu te lamentes sur ton sort parce que tu n'arrives pas à faire un truc que personne, je dis bien personne ne t'a demandé ! _

Ryo en était essoufflé. Et pour la discrétion, il repasserait une fois de plus, vu qu'il avait littéralement hurlé. Mais aussi… Voir quelqu'un se créer des problèmes tout seul en exigeant trop de lui-même, voilà bien un truc qui le mettait en boule ! Déjà qu'on avait bien du mal à faire ce qu'on nous demandait dans cette agence, si en plus il fallait s'en rajouter… Le problème, c'était que le perfectionnisme de Kame était en train de virer à la névrose, là. Du coup, tout était de sa faute, c'était à lui de tout arranger… Et en plus des blessures personnelles, les professionnelles prenaient du coup des proportions inimaginables ! Et là, Ryo se sentit moins sympa. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas déconner, quand même !

_Je…_

_Je veux bien t'aider si tu as des problèmes, mais je refuse de t'entendre gémir parce que tu te créés toi-même tes scénarios ! T'es maso, mon vieux ! _

_Ryo-chan ? On t'entend depuis le couloir. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _s'exclama un Yamapi fraîchement débarqué au milieu de cette scène où l'un pleurait et l'autre hurlait.

_Demande à l'ivrogne qui vomit tripes et boyaux là-dedans !_

_Oh non… Kame… Tu aimes tant que ça vivre dans les toilettes, bon sang ? _soupira Yamapi, l'air abattu.

_Je suis désolé…._

_Non non, ça, ça marche plus ! _s'écria Ryo, visiblement pas mal énervé.

_Ryo-chan, calme-toi enfin !_

_Non mais attends, monsieur nous fait une crise parce que le monde entier a les yeux rivés sur lui ! Faut redescendre là, hein !_

_Ryo, arrête ! _insista Yamapi, haussant le ton à son tour.

_Mais tu as murmuré des mots doux, ça ne marche pas. On va jusqu'au coma éthylique ou bien on agit enfin, pour de vrai ?_

_Ryo, ta gueule !_

Il en fallait pas mal pour énerver Yamapi, qui était d'un naturel très posé. Il fallait même sacrément abuser pour lui arracher un éclat de voix. Alors forcément… Ce « ta gueule » hurlé là au milieu fit que Kame cessa illico de pleurer pour le regarder, éberlué… et Ryo prit une tête de poisson hors de l'eau, tant il n'en revenait pas. En temps normal, cela l'aurait rendu dingue, qu'on lui parle comme cela… Mais il était si surpris –et il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il avait abusé, aussi-, qu'il ne put que sortir un magistral :

_Hein ?_

_Je te dis de te taire ! _fulmina le leader. _Je reconnais que j'ai merdé en pensant que ça irait tout seul. Je me suis planté, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Satisfait ? Bon ! Maintenant je persiste et signe : gueuler sur lui n'aidera en rien, alors tu vas faire un tour dehors, si tu ne peux pas contenir ton sale caractère !_

_Arrêtez ! _s'écria Kame._ Ne vous disputez pas, s'il vous plait…_

_Bon, déjà tu vas arrêter de pleurer… Hé ?_

Yamapi étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'en plein milieu de sa phrase, Kame lui sauta dans les bras, comme si c'était un réflexe… Son corps tremblait et Yamapi devina qu'il pleurait contre lui. Il était vraiment à bout de nerfs. Il devait être épuisé, fatigué par tout ce stress… Cela lui serra le cœur. Pour le coup, Ryo les regardait comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, incapable de fermer la bouche tant il avait été surpris… Kame était plutôt du style froid et distant, alors le voir se coller à quelqu'un pour y exprimer sa tristesse… Ryo se crut en plein délire.

_Je suis désolé… _murmura Kame d'une voix cassée. _Je ne peux pas promettre que j'y arriverai, cette fois… C'est juste… Je me sens tellement seul… Je sais que j'ai tort de me plaindre, mais…_

_Calme-toi… _chuchota Yamapi en ne sachant trop que faire. _C'est pas si grave… Ca va s'arranger, tu verras…_

Ce fut à peu près là que Kame se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, aussi lâcha-t-il Yamapi et recula-t-il de deux bons pas, vivement. Il fixa le sol, très embarrassé de se comporter comme un gamin, un ivrogne ou un handicapé social, au choix. Yamapi toussota et comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul une minute :

_Rends-toi présentable et reviens répéter quelques minutes. On ne va pas tarder à arrêter de toute façon, et Nakamaru-kun et les autres sont crevés aussi donc tu n'auras pas à jouer le jeu très longtemps. Ok ?_

_Ok… _acquiesça Kame, tandis que Yamapi et Ryo quittèrent la pièce.

_Hey… _murmura timidement Ryo une fois qu'ils furent sortis. _Pi-chan. Je suis…_

_Je sais. Moi aussi, _sourit Yamapi.

Ils n'allaient pas s'engueuler pour ça, non ? Le ton était monté et ils avaient chacun leurs torts. Pas la peine non plus de se répandre en excuses pendant des heures : le regard de Ryo avait montré combien il était désolé de s'être énervé, et le sourire de Yamapi valait toutes les excuses également. Il détestait élever la voix, et contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis encore plus… Alors plus vite ils oublieraient ce chapitre, mieux ce serait. Yamapi, tandis qu'ils regagnaient la salle au bout du couloir, s'aperçut que Ryo le regardait avec un sourire à la fois amusé et intrigué. Il l'interrogea du regard et le brun répondit, avec son ton sarcastique habituel :

_Dis… Sois ma vue baisse, sois tu as piqué un phare quand il s'est jeté sur toi._

_Il ne s'est pas jeté sur moi, imbécile, il avait besoin d'un contact…_

_N'empêche que t'étais écarlate, _persista Ryo, qui n'avait pas manqué ce détail.

_Ça m'a surpris. Kamenashi n'est pas le genre tactile normalement, _fit négligemment le leader, pour clore la discussion.

_Ah bon…_

_Ça me coûte de l'admettre, mais… Tu as raison. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être motivé, et pas choyé._

_Ah, enfin ! Laisse-moi faire ! _s'enthousiasma Ryo.

_Non non, on va en discuter, mais toi tu… Ah, excuse-moi ?_

Son portable interrompit leur discussion. Mais de toute façon, même si Yamapi admettait avoir été trop gentil et pas assez utile, hors de question de filer le commandement à Ryo : ce pauvre Kame en sortirait lessivé comme après un combat de boxe ! Ils verraient ce qui pouvait être fait, mais avec tact, toujours. En attendant, Yamapi répondit à son appel, qui s'avéra être son meilleur ami :

_Hey, salut bakanishi ! Non non, on faisait une pause…_

_Tu parles d'une pause ! _grogna Ryo à côté, songeant qu'il avait déjà été plus détendu…

_Tu disais ? Où ça ? _s'écria Yamapi.

_Quoi ? quoi ? _s'exclama Ryo, intrigué.

_Ok… ok… A tout', alors. Bye._

_Mais quoi à la fin ? _trépigna Ryo une fois que Yamapi eut raccroché.

_Il est là._

_Quoi ? Qui ça ? _

_Jin. _

_Où ?_

_A l'aéroport. Il vient d'atterrir. « C'est une surprise », qu'il a dit, _murmura Yamapi d'une voix blanche.

_Il choisit son moment, lui, _marmonna Ryo.

_Son frère fête son anniversaire ce week-end, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il se pointerait d'un jour à l'autre…_

_J'imagine qu'il va directement chez toi, là ?_

_Ouais… Il ira voir ses parents demain._

_Merveilleux. Je m'incruste ? Je le reverrai bien moi, ce crétin ! _fit joyeusement Ryo.

_Ouais, tu veux surtout lui sonner les cloches à propos de Kame, oui !_

_L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, _répondit Ryo en haussant les épaules.

_En douceur, Ryo-chan… _fit doucement Yamapi, craignant le pire.

_Tu me connais !_

_Justement ! Quand on, abordera ce sujet, c'est moi qui parlerai !_

_Bon, bon… _céda le plus petit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Y a pas à dire : j'adore mon Ryo XD (vous n'auriez pas deviné, je suis sûre XD). En tout cas étant dans une grosse période NEWS ces temps-ci, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire sur deux d'entre eux :) ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. Jin apparait enfin et ça aussi, ça me fait plaisir. **

**Chapitre où l'action n'avance peut-être pas autant que voulu, mais j'avais envie d'accorder un peu de place à Jin et à certaines choses :)**

**Chapitre 5**

Ce soir là, quand Yamashita Tomohisa rentra chez lui accompagné de Nishikido Ryo, bien sûr Jin était déjà là. Les deux membres de NEWS avaient en effet dû terminer leur travail et le temps qu'ils arrivent, l'ex-KAT-TUN les avait précédé ici. Même s'il n'habitait plus au Japon, il avait conservé le double des clefs de l'appartement de son meilleur ami, bien sûr. Et pour être honnête, en passant la porte et en attendant sagement Yamapi dans le canapé, Jin s'était senti étrangement nostalgique, bien que cela ne soit normalement pas son style... Etre assis là, à attendre le retour de son meilleur ami en vue de passer une bonne soirée… C'était quelque chose de si courant avant, que sur le moment il s'était senti un peu triste. Cela lui avait bien plus manqué qu'il ne le croyait. Et lorsque le propriétaire des lieux arriva enfin, Jin se fendit d'un large sourire heureux avant de le serrer dans ses bras :

_Pi ! Jamais t'imagineras à quel point tu m'as manqué !_

_A moi aussi. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !_ s'enthousiasma-t-il.

_Hey Nishikido ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !_

_Salut, l'américain ! Pas trop crevé ?_ fit Ryo en souriant, se contentant pour sa part d'un grand sourire et d'un signe de la main.

_Non, j'ai dormi dans l'avion… _

_T'aurais pas grossi toi ?_

_Toujours le bon mot, Nishikido… _

_Ryo-chan ne change pas…_ soupira Yamapi.

_Hey, comment je suis censé le prendre, ça ? _s'exclama l'interpellé.

_Comme tu le veux, Ryo-chan._

Et Ryo de s'écrier que tout ça, c'était de la médisance, qu'il était un éternel incompris, etc… Tout cela devant les deux autres morts de rire. Jin n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il avait eu peur de se prendre un savon… Ou même sans parler de cela, après des mois d'absence, il avait appréhendé les retrouvailles… Mais à présent, il se trouvait parfaitement ridicule : comme si une petite séparation pouvait changer des attitudes et modifier des années de forte amitié. Il les appréciait autant qu'avant, il se sentait tout autant à l'aise… Ils n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce, à dire vrai. Alors tout cela était une chose parfaitement naturelle. Parfaitement rassuré, Jin les suivit dans le salon, et tous trois s'installèrent tranquillement, prêts à discuter toute la soirée. C'est qu'il y avait sûrement tant de choses à se raconter ! Mais bien sûr, honneur à celui qui avait commencé une nouvelle vie : Yamapi céda bien vite à la curiosité pour demander :

_Alors ? Te fais pas prier, raconte ! comment ça va là-bas ?_

_Ca va bien… _

_Euh… C'est tout ? _demanda Ryo, plutôt refroidi par ce manque d'enthousiasme et le sourire crispé de Jin.

_N'aies pas peur d'être sincère. Nous, on est contents pour toi._

Yamapi accompagna ses propos d'une pression encourageante sur la main de son meilleur ami. Il connaissait cet idiot de Jin par cœur, quelle que soit la situation. Et les prunelles pétillantes du châtain reflétaient toute sa joie, le rêve qu'il vivait éveillé… Il était comblé. Il avait fait un choix risqué, mais tout se passait au mieux jusque là. Yamapi pouvait le dire rien qu'en voyant ce regard et ce sourire qui ne demandait qu'à apparaitre. Seulement, Jin avait du tact, malgré tout. Il hésitait à se montrer aussi heureux devant eux. Il savait que son départ avait été jugé et même s'il avait gardé l'amitié de Ryo comme de Yamapi, il avait eu un peu peur en revenant comme cela, d'une douche froide, de remontrances… Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il les méritait. Pour cela, il n'avait pas souhaité pleinement s'exprimer. Et Yamapi l'avait parfaitement compris. Et puisque lui-même ainsi que Ryo ne le blâmeraient pas cela, le leader de NEWS lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait être honnête. Qu'au contraire, ils seraient contents de le savoir heureux.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à te cacher les choses… Tu me connais trop bien, _sourit Jin, franchement cette fois.

_Et oui. Donc ?_

_Ben… C'est génial ! _s'exclama Jin, très enthousiaste maintenant. _Je suis… heureux. Vraiment. En fait… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens… libre._

_Tu ne vas pas nous chanter « I believe I can fly », non ? Sinon je tiens à ce qu'on sorte l'alcool toute de suite, _marmonna Ryo.

_On va le sortir quand même, tiens occupe-t-en, tu sais où sont les bouteilles… _lui lança Yamapi, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire.

_Tu sais que ta maison est un immense squat ? Certains y dorment sans arrêt, d'autres ont les clefs, la plupart savent où sont les choses… Mais bref. Continue, Jin, _soupira le brun.

_Ben… vous êtes sûrs que c'est bon pour vous ?_

_Jin, _assura Yamapi, _t'es parti pour faire ce que tu voulais. Si tu étais déçu ou malheureux, tout ça n'aurait été qu'un grand gâchis. Si tu es satisfait, alors moi ça me va. Donc vas-y._

Et Jin raconta tout. Tout, c'est-à-dire depuis son arrivée là-bas jusqu'à son retour ici. Il raconta les concerts, le travail… C'était comme repartir à zéro. C'était créer, enfin ! Ecrire ses paroles, composer les musiques de son choix, choisir la mise en scène pour ses concerts… Ce n'étaient que de petites salles et il n'était plus une star là-bas, mais cela n'avait absolument aucune importance. C'était son petit succès, son travail à lui. C'était lui, enfin. Sans ordres, avec certes des contraintes et des déceptions, mais au moins il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir la tête courbée en permanence. Et puis il parla de sa vie en-dehors du boulot. Des gens qu'il avait retrouvés et qui dataient de son premier séjour aux Etats-Unis, et puis des nouveaux. Le jeune homme qui louait l'appartement au-dessus du sien était plutôt cool et ils sortaient souvent boire des pots ensemble… Il y avait aussi ce gars avec qui il travaillait, qui était vraiment drôle… Tous ces gens, toutes ces choses qu'il faisait quand il en avait le temps… Yamapi savait tout cela bien sûr, mais le voir en même temps qu'il en parlait lui fit réaliser une chose : si l'on pouvait toujours reprocher à Jin d'être parti d'une mauvaise façon, en étant incorrect…. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être parti tout court. Il aurait été malheureux en restant ici. Et en pensant cela, Yamapi réalisa que lui expliquer où et en quoi il avait eu tort ne serait pas évident…

Ils dînèrent, puis poursuivirent la discussion encore un moment, puisqu'ensuite ce fut au tour de Yamapi et de Ryo de donner les dernières nouvelles –tout en omettant soigneusement la partie sensible de l'histoire-… Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce fut une bonne soirée. Une excellente, même. La seule chose qui empêcha qu'elle dure toute la nuit fut le décalage horaire et la fatigue, qui rattrapèrent le nouvel arrivant une fois minuit passé. Sachant qu'il restait un moment au Japon, il n'eut pas de remord de vouloir aller se coucher –et puis certains ici n'étaient pas en congé-. Et tandis qu'il prenait sa douche, Yamapi et Ryo se retrouvèrent à partager le lit du premier, la chambre d'amis étant réservée à Jin. Ils n'étaient même pas couchés que la voix de Ryo s'éleva déjà, pleine de reproches à peine voilés :

_T'as rien dit pour Kame._

_Je suis au courant, merci, _grogna Yamapi en éteignant la lumière, comme si cela le ferait taire.

_Mec, Kamenashi passe régulièrement ici depuis quelques jours… S'ils se tombent nez-à-nez… Ca va mal finir._

_Mais arrête, c'est pas la guérilla._

_Parce qu'ils ne sont pas armés, ouais._

_T'exagères toujours…_ soupira Yamapi en croisant les bras sous sa tête.

_Sérieusement, Pi, _poursuivit Ryo en s'asseyant._ 'Te trompes pas : je suis super content qu'Akanishi s'éclate. Il fait un truc qui lui plait et l'entendre ce soir, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je veux juste dire que même si je veux qu'il continue à être heureux, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est parti d'une façon merdique et ça, ça ne changera pas. Et pour ça, il doit s'expliquer ! Tu ne l'en aimeras pas moins, on le sait bien, mais tu dois lui dire. Il n'a pas à s'en tirer comme ça. Kame en a besoin._

_Et si ça faisait plus de mal à Kame ?_

_Franchement, au point où il en est…_

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais…_

_Mais ?_

_J'en ai marre._

_Marre ? Marre de quoi ? Je te croyais ravi qu'il soit là._

_Je suis super content. Et justement… Je ne veux pas être le méchant qui l'emmerde quand il revient, _lâcha Yamapi, un peu hésitant.

_Pi, si t'es pas là pour le recadrer, il fait n'importe quoi._

_Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il se débrouille comme un chef là-bas._

_Il fait autant de conneries !Cc'est juste que tu n'en sais rien ! Sois pas naïf ! _s'esclaffa Ryo.

_Ecoute Ryo-chan… Sérieusement ça ne te saoule pas toi ? Je suis toujours là, à jouer les moralisateurs comme si j'étais mieux que tout le monde comme si je savais ce qui était bien ou mal… Au fond qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? _

Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait assez d'être l'oreille attentive et tout ça, mais… Il ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait qu'il ne soit pas encore passé pour un rabat-joie irrécupérable. Là, s'il allait parler à Jin, tout dépendrait de la réaction de ce dernier en fait. S'il réagissait mal, d'accord ils ne s'engueuleraient pas éternellement, mais bon… Désormais les moments où il serait au Japon seraient précieux. Et si avant Yamapi pouvait se permettre de le recadrer, là il n'avait pas envie de le faire pour les rares fois où il le voyait. Seulement, il y avait autre chose. Ce point, certes défendable, n'était pas la seule raison qui le poussait à hésiter. Il y avait aussi le fait que prendre partie dans cette histoire, c'était délicat. Jin avait beau être son meilleur ami, il appréciait Kame aussi… Qui plus est, les torts étaient pour Jin, a priori… Alors comment faire ?

_Je ne te suis pas._

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis le premier à être désolé pour Kame et que je serai là pour lui autant que possible, mais… M'immiscer plus… _

_Tu ne le penses pas._

_Voilà autre chose, _soupira-t-il.

_En réalité, tu veux juste éviter que Jin et toi vous vous preniez la tête parce que tu veux passer de bons moments avec lui. Je comprends ça, et je suis pareil. Mais ça te démange d'ouvrir ta gueule quand même, parce que Kamenashi te fait de la peine…_

_Ryo-chan…_

_Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Quand il t'a serré contre lui… Tu avais l'air tétanisé._

_Encore avec ça ?_

_Je suis sérieux. Tu avais l'air tellement triste pour lui… Parce que lui aussi, c'est ton ami._

_Bon. Et nous voilà bien avancés._

_Ce que je veux dire, _continua Ryo, se trouvant d'un tact et d'une patience à marquer dans les annales,_ c'est que personne ne te demande de faire un choix. Tu as juste à dire ce que tu penses. Et ça aidera Jin tout autant, en plus._

_Cela dit je persiste : s'entendre clairement dire « non tu ne m'intéresses pas et je vis bien sans toi », je ne suis pas sûr que ça aidera Kame._

_Jin n'est pas aussi cruel quand même ! Et puis ce qui aiderait ce type, ce serait de se trouver quelqu'un de moins égoïste et qui sache s'occuper de lui, c'est tout, _ronchonna Ryo.

_Ça c'est sûr…_

_Pi ?_

_Hm ?_

_A quoi tu penses ?_

_Ben à rien._

_Ça c'est pas possible, on pense forcément à quelque chose._

_T'es emmerdant… _marmonna le leader.

_Bonne nuit les gars !_

Ryo fit un bond assez impressionnant, tout en portant la main à son cœur, lorsque des coups se firent entendre contre le mur et que Jin leur souhaita –hurla- la bonne nuit, de l'autre côté. Et Yamapi éclata de rire : lui il y était habitué. Une fois, complètement bourré, Jin avait martelé le mur sans se lasser, à tel point que Yamapi avait dû se relever et lui passer un savon pour qu'il débloque et s'endorme. Alors franchement, aucune chance que cette vieille habitude lui fasse peur…

_Ah le con, 'y m'a fait peur ! _s'écria Ryo.

_Bonne nuit Bakanishi ! _cria Yamapi.

_Même pas besoin de la guérilla finalement… Je vais le finir à mains nues si y me refait un coup de ce genre… _grogna Ryo en se recouchant.

_C'est qu'il est tout peureux, ce Ryo-chan… _le taquina Yamapi.

_La ferme._

_Fais de beaux rêves toi aussi._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci à vous pour les reviews laissées sur cette fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 6**

Yamapi avait chaud. Très chaud. Une vraie fournaise. Et en plus de ça, alors qu'il avait encore un pied dans le sommeil, il sentait comme… une impression d'engourdissement… De lourdeur. C'était ça… C'était super lourd, et bouillant en plus ! Il ouvrit un œil, persuadé d'être encore en plein dans l'un de ces rêves bizarres dont il avait le secret… Et il ne put même pas complètement relever la tête : Ryo était vautré à moitié sur lui, complètement en travers dans le lit. Voilà pour la lourdeur. Quant à la chaleur… Ryo était une vraie bouillotte humaine. Rien que lui tenir la main lors des saluts en fin de concerts, et on croyait poser sa main sur la plaque d'une gazinière. Il le secoua pour le réveiller, sans grand succès. L'heure n'étant pas particulièrement à la patience, il le secoua plus énergiquement :

_Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… __Psst, Ryo-chan !... Ryo-chan… __Hé ! _appela-t-il un peu plus fort. _Mais casse-toi de là, imbécile !_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où on est ? _s'écria Ryo, réveillé en sursaut et s'enroulant dans le drap.

_Calme-toi, personne n'en veut à ta vertu… Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Tu m'écrasais. Je plains tes petites copines, _grogna Yamapi, content de pouvoir respirer à nouveau correctement.

_Désolé. 'Y me faut toute la place… _expliqua Ryo en baillant.

_T'es pourtant pas bien grand._

_Répète ?_

_Doucement, doucement, c'est le matin, hein… _s'amusa Yamapi, toujours satisfait de le voir démarrer au quart de tour.

_Le matin, c'est vite dit. Il n'est pas loin de 14h, _constata Ryo en regardant sa montre.

_Pardon ?_

_Quand je te disais qu'on avait du sommeil en retard, avec toutes ces répétitions…_

_Dis-moi qu'on n'avait rien aujourd'hui…_

_Aujourd'hui, non. Enfin on doit voir les autres tout à l'heure pour discuter de deux ou trois choses, mais on a encore le temps._

_Ouf ! Je me demande si Bakanishi est réveillé._

_Avec le voyage et tout, c'est pas certain…_

_Bon. J'ai faim, _fit Yamapi en se levant.

_Enfin une bonne parole !_

_Tu sais, c'est bizarre… _expliqua le leader en enfilant un t-shirt. _J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. T'es sûr qu'on n'a rien là ?_

_Non non, vraiment. Koyama a dit 18h et encore, chacun fait comme il peut. _

_Bon…_

C'était une impression comme on pouvait en avoir parfois, alors Yamapi cessa d'y penser. Et puis si Ryo le disait hein… Après tout, le brun portait bien son surnom de « leader de l'ombre » au sein des NEWS, vu comme il épaulait Yamapi. Et notamment au niveau du planning, il l'avait tout le temps en tête, alors que Yamapi était toujours particulièrement paumé à ce niveau là. Donc si Ryo le disait, c'est que c'était sûrement vrai, hein ! Le leader alla donc à la cuisine histoire de grignoter quelque chose, Ryo sur ses talons.

_Il est où, Jin ?_

_Parti acheter quelque chose à manger en attendant que les « marmottes » se réveillent, _répondit Yamapi en lisant le mot laissé par l'absent.

_La honte… Il se tape le voyage, le décalage horaire et c'est nous qui dormons._

_On n'a pas dormi dans l'avion, nous._

_Très juste, _confirma Ryo, songeant que Yamapi avait toujours les bons arguments pour déculpabiliser les troupes.

_Bon ben puisqu'il va ramener à manger, on n'a plus qu'à attendre… Et où j'ai mis mon téléphone moi ?_

_Ici. Mince, t'as pas mal d'appels manqués ! _constata Ryo avant de lui tendre le téléphone.

Effectivement. Ils venaient apparemment tous du même numéro, qui plus est. Yamapi allait voir le détail de tous ces appels, mais on sonna à la porte d'entrée et tout naturellement Ryo songea à Jin, oubliant un instant que ce dernier avait les clefs de l'appartement. Encore pas très réveillé, mais quand même conscient qu'il n'était pas chez lui donc qu'il ne se permettrait pas d'aller ouvrir comme cela, il informa son ami, qui fixait son téléphone en pâlissant légèrement :

_On a sonné, Pi._

_Je sais, j'ai entendu… Et merde, je sais ce que j'ai oublié…_

_Quoi ça ? Et puis on s'en fiche, vas ouvrir, _le pressa Ryo, puisque le visiteur insistait et que le bruit de la sonnette lui donnait mal au crâne.

_Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui je devais déjeuner aujourd'hui._

_Ben comment veux-tu que je le sache et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en… Ah, _se rattrapa-t-il, stoppant tout net._ Ca c'est plutôt con._

_Ouais._

_Vas ouvrir avant que je devienne fou ! _s'exclama Ryo, ce qui poussa Yamapi à s'exécuter.

_Kamenashi ! Je suis désolé !_

_C'est pas grave, c'est surtout que je m'inquiétais ! _fit Kame, apparemment _soulagé. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et j'ai attendu une heure au restaurant… J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !_

_Une heure ? _répéta Yamapi, vraiment confus. _Bon sang, excuse-moi ! On s'est couchés tard et on vient juste de se lever._

_Tu es crevé ces temps-ci… C'est pas étonnant._

_Vraiment désolé, Kame. _

_T'inquiètes pas pour ça : je te l'ai dit, je m'inquiétais surtout, _assura le jeune homme en souriant.

_Et pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas, puisque tu es là ? _intervint Ryo.

_Non, attends, euh je… Je m'habille et on va manger, hein ? _paniqua Yamapi, qui sentait la situation compliquée poindre d'une seconde à l'autre.

_Allons, il est là. On va grignoter ici._

_Ça ne me dérange pas, _assura Kame, un peu perplexe.

_Mais oui, _renchérit Ryo._ Et puis ça tombe bien : Pi a quelque chose à te dire. Et il doit le dire vite, pas vrai Pi ?_

_Euh… Euh… _bafouilla l'intéressé, incapable de trouver ses mots.

_Oui ?_

_Allez Pi, dis à Kame quelle grosse surprise nous est tombée dessus hier soir ! Pour qu'il soit moins surpris que nous, dis-lui, _insista lourdement Ryo.

_Ne me stresse pas, je… Alors Kame, tu vois… C'est fou, le hasard, parce que figure-toi que…_

_Kazu-chan ?_

Timidement, presque hésitant, le diminutif de Kazuya interrompit tout ce petit monde… Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'ambiance prit un sérieux coup de froid ! D'abord, il y eut Yamapi, qui passa en revue tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles pour être levé depuis dix minutes seulement et être déjà un gros boulet ! D'abord il avait zappé ce déjeuner, ensuite il n'avait pas gardé son téléphone près de lui –ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais-, et pour finir, il avait été incapable de parler à Kame de ce qui risquait de lui tomber dessus… Quoique cela n'aurait peut-être pas changé grand-chose au final. Ensuite, il y eu Ryo, qui épargna à son ami un regard de son cru façon « je t'avais pourtant prévenu ». Mais même à lui, l'envie de rire lui passa, tant il se demandait comment les choses allaient tourner… Et puis enfin, il y eu Kame, figé sur place, avec aucune intention de se retourner. Cette façon de l'appeler… Il n'y en avait qu'un qui en usait… Juste un. Qui était censé être à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Le premier sentiment qui domina chez lui fut l'envie de se sortir de là. C'était presque s'il appelait Yamapi au secours, tant son regard prenait des allures de marthyr…

Parce que cela commençait à franchement devenir embarrassant, Ryo fut le premier des quatre à bouger. Il fondit sur le sac de courses que Jin avait l aissé tomber sous la surprise :

_Ahum… Ben… Je ne sais pas ce que vous prévoyez mais Akanishi, permets-moi de te débarrasser de ce sac, je vais faire à manger… On sera mieux le ventre plein. Pi, cuisine ! _chuchota-t-il à son leader qui ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre et le fusiller du regard à peine furent-ils seuls :

_Tu grilleras en enfer, sadique dégénéré !_

_Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien. Parce que je suis brutal, alors que toi si on t'écoutait, parfois on serait tous très vieux avant d'avoir bougé._

_Ils ne disent rien là ?_

_Ils se sont peut-être déjà entretués, _suggéra Ryo, plus intéressé par le contenu du sac.

_Attends. On se fait tout un fromage de cette histoire parce que Kamenashi ne le vit pas bien. Mais si ça se trouve, ils vont en parler calmement. On parle de deux personnes qui ont passé du temps ensemble, qui sont d'excellents amis… Pourquoi tout ça devrait forcément mal se passer ? _réfléchit Yamapi à voix haute.

_Je viens à l'instant de comprendre pourquoi tu es si populaire._

_Hein ? Quel est le rapport ?_

_Tu es un grand naïf en fait. Ca fait craquer les filles, ça._

_N'importe quoi !_

_Pi, sérieusement maintenant… _fit Ryo. _Kamenashi-kun a souffert, il a fait des bêtises et si ça se trouve on n'en sait qu'une partie en plus. Il lui faut un coupable, à tort ou à raison. Quant à Akanishi, je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te le décrire. Ce mec va se braquer à la seconde où il va se sentir accusé. Ca ne peut pas se passer autour d'une tasse de thé et de gâteaux secs, sois sérieux._

_Bon, mais alors on ne devrait pas être avec eux ? _demanda Yamapi, conscient qu'il avait raison.

_On interviendra si c'est utile. Pour le moment on va faire la bouffe. Mais ce serait bien qu'Akanishi dise un truc. J'entends presque ses neurones moudre le grain, de là d'où je suis._

Même là qu'il stressait, Yamapi ne put quand même retenir un rire amusé. Si Ryo n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer, quand même… avec peut-être un supplément appelé « tact » dont il manquait cruellement parfois. Mais en attendant, il n'avait pas tort. On n'entendait rien au salon, et pourtant Jin n'avait normalement pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Alors, quoi ! Il allait se bouger avant que Kame ne s'enfuit en courant, oui ou non ? Soit dit en passant, lui et Ryo ne valaient guère mieux, entre ce dernier occupé à couper ses carottes en tendant l'oreille quand même, et Yamapi prostré dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, à tout hasard…

Dans le salon, ça n'en menait quand même pas bien large. Kame avait fini par lui faire face, et étrangement, sa fierté avait refait surface avec une soudaine violence. Il avait imaginé cette situation, et à chaque fois il se voyait lamentable, pathétique… Et là, il serait plus proche de le frapper qu'autre chose, bizarrement. Jin avait toujours eu le don de le mettre dans des états pas possibles, lui faisant ainsi perdre son précieux sang-froid. Pourquoi cette fois aurait-elle été différente ? Il était énervé. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas perdre le contrôle devant lui. Alors que ses poings se refermèrent malgré lui et qu'il fixait Jin probablement d'un œil noir, ce dernier, que les silences gênaient beaucoup, tenta une seconde approche :

_Euh… Kazu-chan ?... Tu pourrais dire quelque chose ?_

…

_Je vois. J'ignore ce qui t'amène ici et peut-être que tu ne le croiras pas, mais… Je suis content de te voir._

_Yamashita-kun ? _appela soudainement Kame.

_Euh… Oui ? _répondit l'intéressé en sortant de sa cuisine un peu trop rapidement.

_On va remettre ça. Le déjeuner… _expliqua Kame sans cesser de regarder son ex camarade. _A plus tard._

_Attends, ne pars pas ! _paniqua Jin, alors que le bras de Ryo s'échappa de la cuisine pour reprendre un Yamapi qui se faisait tout petit._ C'est ridicule… Tu viens d'arriver apparemment._

_Je n'ai… pas très envie d'être là._

_Je m'en doute, mais… Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que tu ne réagis pas comme il faudrait._

_Comme il faudrait ?_

_Tu devrais me crier dessus. Me frapper, peut-être. Le Kame que je connais ne m'aurait même pas laissé en placer une. Et tu es… silencieux._

_Tu voulais des cris. Des larmes, peut-être ? _s'esclaffa Kame. _Désolé, je ne te ferai pas cette joie._

_Une joie ? _répéta Jin sans comprendre.

_J'ai cru que toi et moi, on était amis… Même sans forcément plus de ta part, ce que je pourrai comprendre du reste, j'étais persuadé que j'étais ton ami._

_Mais c'est le cas._

… _Sauf qu'en fait… Tu m'as toujours détesté._

_Je te demande pardon ? _s'étouffa presque Jin en entendant cela.

_On ne s'entendait pas, avant. On a toujours été rivaux… _commença Kame en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. _Ca a fini par changer et on est devenus amis. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Mais pour le bien du groupe ou simplement pour avoir la paix, tu n'y as jamais cru. Jamais tu n'aurais traité quelqu'un pour qui tu as un minimum de respect, de cette façon. Et ça vaut aussi pour Nakamaru, Ueda, Taguchi et Koki._

_Attends, tu te trompes complètement là !_

Le problème n'était pas que Jin manque d'arguments ou ne sache pas se défendre. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'en revenait pas ! Un coup de massue sur le crâne lui aurait fait le même effet. Il pouvait apporter, à chaque point soulevé par Kame, des réponses. Et pourtant il ne voyait même pas par où commencer, ou comment le dire. C'était tellement hallucinant, tout ce que Kame pensait… Ce dont il semblait être convaincu ! Et c'était triste aussi. Qu'il pense de telles choses ne mit même pas Jin en colère. Cela lui fit de la peine. Il ne pensait pas, sincèrement, avoir à ce point causé du tort. Il n'était pas inconscient au point d'ignorer que ses agissements avaient fait du mal à un tas de gens, à plus ou moins grande échelle, ça il le savait bien… Mais que ça aille à ce point… Que Kame aille jusqu'à penser que Jin l'avait toujours détesté… Il en resta cloué sur place, ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait. Et ignorant son air surpris, Kame continua, mollement :

_Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'égoïste à ce point là. Malgré tout, je suis sûr de ça. Tu penses aux autres, pourvu que tu les aimes et qu'ils te soient proches. La preuve : tu n'as pas traité Yamashita-kun ainsi en partant. Il a eu des explications, des adieux, lui. Ca veut tout dire._

_Non, c'est…_

_Tu es revenu au Japon pour l'anniversaire de ton frère, hein ? Je m'en souviens. Mais toi… Tu as tout oublié, on dirait. Probablement que nous, moi, tout ça n'a jamais vraiment compté à tes yeux. Tu n'es pas égoïste. C'est pire que ça : tu t'en fous. Tu t'en es toujours foutu, et j'ai été trop con pour le voir._

Et maintenant, Kame ne dirait plus un mot. Plus un seul, sans cela il ne répondait plus de lui. Il avait tellement espéré que Jin le contredise… Qu'il lui soutienne le contraire, presque comme s'il ne demandait qu'à être convaincu ! Et rien… Jin restait là, à le regarder comme s'il lui poussait un troisième œil au milieu du front, sans plus de conversation qu'une carpe. Rien de rien. Amèrement, Kame fut alors persuadé que ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute était donc vrai.

Et dans la cuisine, deux réactions distinctes se firent, face à ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Yamapi fut avant toute chose, peiné. Il était particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que si chouette soit leur métier, si chanceux qu'ils soient, il y avait de durs moments. Et dans ces cas là, on est bien content d'avoir des amis. Et puisqu'avoir du temps libre devient parfois un luxe, il est naturel que ces amis soient membres du même groupe, ou au moins d'un autre. Ils comptent parce qu'ils vivent la même chose et donc, sont aptes à comprendre. Et mine de rien, il n'y en a pas tant que cela. Or, avant d'être populaire et parfois provocant, Kame était surtout quelqu'un de très seul. Quelqu'un qui s'était investi pour l'entente de son groupe, qui pensait avoir trouvé en quelque sorte le meilleur ami qu'il puisse avoir… Et qui se sentait rien de moins que trahi. Vraiment, Yamapi en était très triste, et il s'en voulu même un peu, de n'avoir rien fait, rien vu bien plus tôt.

A côté de lui, Ryo n'était pas triste, lui. Et ses pensées n'allèrent pas à Kame en premier lieu. Ils allèrent à Jin, et l'envie le démangeait d'aller le cogner pour faire bonne mesure, peu importe que Jin soit plus grand et qu'il sache bien se battre. Parce que Ryo n'était pas un modèle de vertu, mais il détestait les lâches et les traîtres. Il n'avait rien dit quand Jin était parti subitement vivre sa vie ailleurs, parce qu'il comprenait qu'on puisse tout lâcher pour suivre ses ambitions. Mais il ne fallait pas tout confondre, et se croire tout permis ! Et cracher sur ce qui fut une grosse période de sa vie, sur ce qui fit de Jin la personne qu'il était, en bref cracher dans la soupe, ça c'était impardonnable ! Et laisser Kame penser qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose à ses yeux, ça l'était tout autant ! Il attendait que Jin dise quelque chose, mais rien ne venait. Pourtant, il aimait beaucoup Jin, il avait plus d'affinités avec lui qu'avec Kame d'ailleurs, si on allait par là… Mais si Jin ne disait rien, là tout de suite, il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui dire sa façon de penser !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Parce qu'il était avant tout son meilleur ami, Yamapi voulait croire que Jin avait toujours de bonnes raisons d'agir de telle ou telle façon. Il lui faisait confiance, pour ainsi dire, même s'il n'approuvait pas toujours ce qu'il faisait. Et Yamapi voulait croire que Jin avait gagné en maturité récemment : c'était obligé, en vivant dans cet autre pays, en changeant radicalement de mode de vie, que Jin grandisse et s'assume. Alors même là, Yamapi avait toujours confiance en lui : Jin allait montrer à Kame qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, forcément. Il n'allait pas juste se taire et c'était tout. En vérité, Yamapi l'espérait certes pour Kame, mais aussi pour lui-même, cette fois. Si Jin ne réparait pas les dégâts, Yamapi serait extrêmement déçu. Et être déçu par son meilleur ami, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas vivre. C'était aussi pour cela que la réaction de Jin comptait tant pour lui.

_« Parle... Mais dis quelque chose, bakanishi ! Allez ! »… _se disait-il tout en dressant l'oreille, ne voulant rien perdre de ce qui aurait pu se dire dans son salon. Mais il semblait que c'était peine perdue… A côté de lui, Ryo prenait chaque seconde de mutisme comme une preuve de plus de la stupidité de Jin… Et cela l'énervait profondément. D'ailleurs, tout l'énervait, là. Tout cela aurait pu se régler plus facilement si l'un n'était pas si lâche et si l'autre n'avait pas joué la femme bafouée ! Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas plus francs et courageux, tous, au lieu de tout garder pour eux jusqu'à ce que ce soit insupportable ?

_L'espèce de petit salopard… _grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

_Ryo-chan, ne fais rien de stupide, hein ? _chuchota Yamapi.

Pas de chance pour lui, il termina sa phrase dans le vide : Ryo avait déboulé dans le salon aussitôt, fondant sur Jin et l'attrapant par le col, vraiment tenté par la perspective de lui en coller une pour faire bonne mesure ! C'était un peu trop pour lui, là : il devait agir avant que la grosse veine sur son front n'explose ! Tout cela sous l'œil médusé d'un Kame qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir…

_Dis donc espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu prends ton pied à le voir malheureux, ou bien tu as le QI d'une huître et tu ne vois vraiment rien ?_

… _Un truc dans ce genre là, quoi… _soupira Yamapi, qui le suivait en traînant le pas.

_N… Nishikido-kun ? _bafouilla Jin, très surpris de cette attaque imprévue.

_Tu me forces à faire un truc que je déteste : me mêler des affaires des autres ! Bon sang, mais si t'étais pas mon ami, je t'aurais baffé ! T'as rien à dire à ça ? Vraiment ? Il vient de te dire qu'il pensait que tu le détestais, que tu n'en avais rien à foutre ! T'attends quoi pour réagir !_

_Tu… Vous écoutiez ?_

_Bien sûr ! _s'exclama Ryo sans la moindre gêne. _On s'est pas tapés les bandes annonce pour ne pas assister au film, non ? _

_Ryo-chan, viens avec moi… _tenta Yamapi, qui était gêné pour deux. _Ca ne nous regarde pas, voyons…_

_Ca ne nous regarde pas ? Alors celle-là ressors-la moi pour mes vieux jours, elle me fera hurler de rire ! On répare les conneries de monsieur qui vit son rêve américain, on ramasse Kamenashi à la petite cuillère, et on devrait se taire à la fin ? Et quand je dis « on », c'est surtout toi finalement ! Ma parole, vous êtes tous aussi mou les uns que les autres !_

_On va en discuter, mais viens…_

Il tenta bien de le tirer par le bras, mais il gagna un mètre, guère plus. Ryo lâcha Jin, mais il refusa de bouger de la pièce. Et même si Yamapi était encore une fois dérangé par la forme et l'impulsivité de son ami, il devait bien reconnaitre que dans le fond, il n'avait pas tard… Cela les regardait aussi, surtout dans la mesure où Jin lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur Kame. Et vu comme ils étaient impliqués, ils étaient aussi en droit de savoir, bien sûr… Seulement, être au milieu à compter les points entre deux personnes qu'il appréciait, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui amusait particulièrement Yamapi, il faut dire… Après cette petite intervention, Kame et Jin se retrouvèrent à fixer le sol, profondément gênés de tout cela. Le premier se sentait plus qu'humilié : il avait l'impression d'être le boulet qui avait pourri la vie de Ryo et de Yamapi ces derniers temps, et il ne le supportait pas. Jin quant à lui, se sentait tellement minable à l'idée d'avoir pu causer tout ce tort à Kame, qu'il n'osait même pas réfléchir à la réalité que « ramasser Kamenashi à la petite cuillère » pouvait exactement recouvrir… Mais vues les mines des uns et des autres, ce n'était pas une petite histoire, visiblement…

_Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…_

_C'est… humiliant… _marmonna Kame, agacé par cette situation qui avait tout de l'impasse.

_Comment ?_

_Vous deux, vous avez pitié… _lança-t-il à l'adresse des deux spectateurs. _Et toi, tu n'en es pas loin… Et j'ai pas besoin qu'on ait pitié de moi, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?_

_Kame-chan, Ryo-chan a été maladroit, il ne cherchait pas à te mettre mal à l'aise… Il voulait juste que Jin arrête de se voiler la face, _tenta le leader de NEWS, qui ne pensait pas agir par pitié, en fait.

_Pi… _commença Jin, croyant voir de la déception dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, qui aussitôt s'adressa à lui :

_Parce que c'est vrai, Ryo-chan a raison : je n'ai rien dit quand tu es parti, mais j'avais tort : partir en informant tes camarades à la dernière minute, même pour toi, c'est inacceptable. On peut se vanter d'être indépendant et dur à cuire, mais ça ne dispense pas de traiter des gens avec qui tu travailles depuis gamin, avec un peu plus de respect que ça ! Ils ne méritent pas ton respect, peut-être ?_

_Si, bien sûr que si…_

_Alors admets que tu as eu tort de ne pas leur parler plus tôt de tes envies… Admets que tu as été incorrect. _

_Je… Je suis désolé, _lâcha Jin avec une réelle tristesse._ Je n'ai pas pensé que je causerai tout ce mal…_

_En quittant le groupe alors que tu en étais le membre le plus populaire ? Tu ne pensais pas faire de mal ? _s'esclaffa Kame. _A qui tu veux faire gober ça ?_

…

_C'est drôle, finalement… Je t'ai toujours trouvé courageux, et je voulais l'être autant que toi… Pourtant aujourd'hui, je me trouve plus courageux que toi. Mais il faut dire aussi que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix._

_Kazu-chan…_

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

_Kamenashi… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? _demanda Jin, presque désespéré.

_Si tu présentais tes excuses à Koki et aux autres, j'aurais déjà une meilleure opinion de toi…_

_Je le ferai ! Je le ferai, c'est promis ! Tu me pardonneras ? _s'écria Jin, trop content.

En le voyant sourire ainsi et être si enthousiaste, le cœur de Kame se serra. Ce sourire et cette joie de vivre, cet enthousiasme communicatif… C'était tellement beau à voir, chez Jin. Cela lui rappelait les moments où tout allait bien. Car avant son départ, le sourire de Jin s'était fané. Il faisait les choses par obligation, en traînant les pieds, mais plus par envie… Le revoir ainsi rappelait à Kame pourquoi ses sentiments avaient évolué un beau jour, pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu contrôler… Mais au lieu de s'en réjouir, Kame le prit comme une souffrance supplémentaire. Ce sourire ne lui était pas vraiment adressé. Jin voulait juste partir la conscience tranquille, la culpabilité en moins, mais il ne comprenait même pas ses torts, là. Alors Kame n'en voulait pas, de ce sourire là. Ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. Agacé par cette discussion qui ne rimait à rien, Kame ressentit soudain l'envie de partir d'ici, loin de cette personne qui désormais, ne pourrait plus rien lui apporter de bon.

_Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pense…_

_Alors dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu penses en ce moment !_

_En ce moment ? _répéta Kame en plongeant son regard dans le sien pour la première fois.

_Oui…_

_Je te déteste profondément._

Sur le coup, Ryo faillit lui demander de répéter, tant il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Soit Kame le pensait réellement, et là il faudrait lui expliquer, soit il était un excellent acteur… Parce que c'était vraiment convaincant, là. A tel point que Jin en fut extrêmement blessé. Il n'ignorait pas que Kame avait la rancune tenace et que si on le décevait, il pouvait être violent… surtout s'il avait été blessé. Mais étant au courant des sentiments que Kame éprouvait à son égard, la dernière à laquelle il s'attendait, c'était que Kame le déteste ! Même si Jin n'avait pas pu répondre à ses sentiments, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier malgré tout, alors s'entendre dire une telle chose, c'était pour le moins blessant… Est-ce que, parce qu'il était resté silencieux depuis son départ, sans donner de nouvelles… Est-ce qu'il avait tellement déçu Kame que ce dernier avait cessé de l'aimer pour aller jusqu'à le haïr ? C'était allé jusque là, vraiment ? Quel genre de personne était-il, pour créer de telles choses ?

_Tu ne le penses pas._

_Oh si. Et crois-moi si tu veux, mais ça ne me fait même pas plaisir, _lâcha Kame avant de quitter les lieux.

_Il faut que l'un de nous le suive, _fit aussitôt Ryo, _il ne doit pas rester seul, il va faire une connerie._

_Une connerie ? _répéta Jin, assommé.

_Encore un scoop pour toi, vieux : il est en passe de devenir un fameux alcoolique !_

_Kame ? _s'écria Jin, les jambes coupées par la nouvelle.

_Oui, Kame ! Il boit comme un trou chaque fois qu'il est mal. Là, il va s'arrêter dans le premier troquet venu, c'est clair ! _s'écria Ryo.

_Je ne peux pas y aller… Il me déteste…_

_Tu l'as cherché, non ? Pi ?_

_Je ne peux pas, je…_

_Compris. A plus !_

Ryo fit un crochet par la chambre d'amis pour récupérer sa veste, et il s'élança à la poursuite de Kame… qui pouvait être allé Dieu sait où. Mais le point positif était qu'il avait deux minutes d'avance sur lui, après tout. Ryo se demandait comment ça avait pu lui retomber dessus. Comment il pouvait se retrouver à courir comme ça dans les rues afin d'éviter que Kame ne boive le verre de trop. Mais évidemment, il n'avait pu que s'y coller : Yamapi devait rester avec Jin. Comment Yamapi aurait-il pu partir à la poursuite de Kame et laisser Jin derrière lui ? Jin était toujours passé avant, malgré ses bêtises… Et même si sur le coup, Yamapi avait hésité, s'il s'en faisait pour Kame… Il devait rester avec son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais lâché Jin, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

_C'est vrai, ce qu'il a dit ? _demanda Jin après un long silence.

_Hein ?_

_Kame a des problèmes avec la boisson ? Je ne peux pas le croire…_

_Il n'est pas alcoolique… pas encore. Disons qu'il a pris la mauvaise habitude, chaque fois qu'un truc l'attriste ou le contrarie, de boire effectivement un peu trop… _expliqua Yamapi en se massant les tempes, fatigué par cette situation.

_Lui qui ne commettait jamais d'excès…_

_Ça n'a pas été évident pour lui, ces derniers temps._

_Tu peux le dire vas, que je suis responsable._

_Tu l'es, _répliqua Yamapi sans détours.

_Tout le monde m'en veut à mort, alors…_

'_faut le comprendre, Jin… Et en plus, t'as vraiment pas l'air de capter en quoi ce que tu as fait était mal !... Et puis… Il avait des sentiments pour toi. Il en a toujours, d'ailleurs… Il t'en veut et en même temps, tu es spécial pour lui…_

_Tu sais… Je ne m'en serai jamais douté… Quand il me l'a dit… T'aurais dû voir ma tête ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! _se défendit-il.

_Ca, j'imagine…_

_Je ne le juge pas, tu me connais, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Mais… J'ai mal réagi, ça je le sais bien. J'étais embarrassé et ça s'est vu, j'ai perdu mes moyens… Au final, il a dû croire que j'étais dégoûté ou je ne sais quoi…_

_Si tu l'as rembarré avec ta finesse habituelle, ça n'a rien d'étonnant._

_Je pensais que ce serait mieux si je m'en allais… Je me suis dit qu'il reprendrait ses esprits, qu'il travaillerait deux fois plus, par fierté… Je n'imaginais pas qu'il se laisserait couler…_

_Je le connais moins que toi, mais ces derniers temps, _expliqua Yamapi, _j'ai pu voir qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il veut bien le dire… Tout ça lui a fait perdre pas mal de repères… Il ne sait plus où il en est et se retrouver soudainement face à toi n'a pas aidé…_

_Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, au téléphone ?_

_J'ai essayé, Jin. Mais c'était pas facile pour moi non plus. Comment je pouvais te culpabiliser alors que tu avais l'air si heureux de ta vie là-bas ? _

C'était vrai : comment aurait-il pu lui dire tout cela crument, au risque non pas de lui faire regretter d'être parti, mais de lui gâcher sa joie de ce nouveau départ ? Yamapi ne se voyait vraiment pas dans ce rôle là… Et pourtant s'il avait écouté Ryo, peut-être que le précédant face à face aurait été moins douloureux pour tout le monde ? On ne le saura jamais… Maintenant, il devait arrêter de prendre des gants et expliquer en détail la situation à Jin, pour que celui-ci ait enfin la bonne réaction…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci beaucoup à vous deux, Kaoru et Valir pour vos dernières reviews ! Je dois dire que vous me motivez beaucoup à continuer cette fic le plus régulièrement possible ! :)**

**Chapitre 8**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Yamapi fut pour ainsi dire le seul à parler. Posément, il raconta à Jin tout ce qu'il savait. Qu'il s'agisse des bruits de couloir entendus à la Johnny's, des réactions variées des fans, de ce qu'il savait de l'ambiance au sein des KAT-TUN… et bien sûr, de Kame. Il n'omit volontairement aucun détail, non pas dans le but de descendre Jin plus bas que terre, mais plutôt pour qu'il ait toutes les données en main… Pour qu'il comprenne ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi on en était arrivé là. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cela fut… instructif. Jin tombait pour ainsi dire de haut. De si haut qu'il en arriva même au point de se demander s'il avait bien fait de partir ! C'est dire à quel point tout cela le retourna. Bien sûr, son départ était quelque chose que, à tête reposée, il ne pouvait au final pas regretter puisque cela lui apportait uniquement de la joie sur certains plans. Mais là qu'il entendait tout ce que son meilleur ami lui disait, il eut un moment de culpabilité tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment connu de pareil. Mais il n'interrompit jamais Yamapi, à aucun moment. Par ailleurs, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire…

_Les jours qui ont suivi ton départ… _acheva Yamapi, qui se voyait vraiment dans le mauvais rôle. _Je crois que ça allait. Ils avaient pas mal de boulot, et puis il ne fallait pas qu'il soit dit que ton absence nuise au groupe… Moi, je me préparais pour mon film et je n'avais le temps de rien. Même le retour de NEWS, que l'on devait préparer pour l'automne, j'ai dû le repousser un peu…_

_Je m'en souviens : à ce moment là, il n'y avait pas moyen de t'avoir au téléphone, ni de te trouver sur Internet… _se rappela Jin.

_Je n'avais pas une minute à moi. Je crois que la première fois que j'ai compris, c'était un hasard complet. J'ai croisé Koki par hasard dans le parking, tu sais ? On a discuté, parce que ça faisait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas vus, et il m'a confié que Kamenashi traversait une mauvaise passe…_

_Il ne m'en a rien dit. _

_En même temps, tu as appelé Koki ?_

… _Non…_

_Difficile de te dire les choses si tu n'es pas joignable, tu ne penses pas ? _fit Yamapi sur un ton tellement accusateur que Jin sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

_Oui…_

_C'est dur de te défendre sur ce coup là, Jin… _soupira Yamapi en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux. _Pourtant j'aimerai vraiment, je te jure… Mais quand je vois la tournure des choses…_

_Je te jure que si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je…_

_Quoi, tu ne serais pas parti ? Allons Jin, bien sûr que tu l'aurais fait ! _s'exclama le leader des NEWS, sur un ton bien moins sympathique maintenant. _C'est même pas ce qu'on te reproche, d'ailleurs ! Partir, commencer autre chose, ça ne voulait pas dire que tes connaissances d'avant devaient être rayées de ta vie._

_Mais c'est pas le cas !_

_Pas un coup de fil en plusieurs mois Jin, merde ! _s'enflamma-t-il. _Ni à Taguchi, Ni à Koki, ni… Aucun d'eux ! _

_Tu crois que tu m'apprends quelque chose ? _répliqua Jin sur le même ton. _Tu crois que je ne sais pas que j'ai agi comme le dernier des connards ? Ben j'ai un scoop pour toi : je le sais parfaitement !_

_J'ai pas dit que tu…_

_Ça m'était impossible d'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles… _le coupa-t-il brusquement, _d'appeler ces personnes qui pensent que je suis un traître… et qui n'ont pas forcément tort._

_Ca ne te ressemble pas ça, Jin. Tu es du genre à t'expliquer. _

_J'avais peur de ce que j'allais entendre… Si par exemple, Koki me disait qu'ils galéraient, j'aurais eu plus de mal à me réjouir de ce que je faisais… Ou même carrément, s'il refusait de me parler ?_

…

La culpabilité se lisait plutôt clairement sur son visage. Jin n'était pas très fier de lui, loin de là même. C'était déjà le cas avant de venir et après cette conversation, ça l'était encore davantage… Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à se poser mille et une questions lorsqu'il avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais tout de même là, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait fait très fort dans son côté « je fonce d'abord, je réfléchis après… ou pas ». Et là, il voyait mal comment arranger les choses… En plus, il avait l'impression que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Yamapi était vraiment remonté contre lui. Et bien qu'il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses, Jin en était profondément affecté. Mettre Yamapi en colère, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment provoqué, parce qu'avec lui il n'avait jamais franchi la limite. C'est qu'il n'était pas fou. Mais là, c'était encore pire que de la colère, en quelque sorte… Il lisait quelque chose dans les yeux de Yamapi, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Du moins jamais par sa faute. Quelque chose qu'il prit pour de la déception… Et pour le coup, cela lui fit mal.

_Tu es déçu ? _demanda-t-il, sûr de la réponse.

_Je suis surpris… _éluda Yamapi. _Et bizarrement, c'est aussi dans le bon sens, d'un certain point de vue._

_Comment ça ? _s'étonna Jin, ne voyant guère de choses positives dans toute cette galère.

_Si tu avais de telles choses en tête, c'est que ce qu'ils pensaient de toi t'importait. Que tu te souciais d'eux, en somme._

_Tu en doutais ?_

_Pas vraiment, parce que je te connais bien. Mais une confirmation n'est pas un mal… _avoua Yamapi en souriant légèrement.

Super… Maintenant il avait tellement réussi à passer pour un égoïste sans cœur, qu'on s'étonnant qu'il tienne aux gens avec qui il avait passé pas mal d'années de sa vie ! Le coup de grâce, en quelque sorte. Si déjà Yamapi avait besoin d'une « confirmation », alors il n'était pas étonnant que les autres, Kame en tête, en doute réellement. D'abord, il n'était pas du genre à manifester son affection à ses proches à tout bout de champ, parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas son truc. Alors du coup, avec le comportement qu'il avait eu sur la fin, ce n'était pas étonnant que les concernés se posent la question. Après tout, s'il était à leurs places, qu'aurait-il pensé, lui ?

Un peu paumé entre sa culpabilité et son incapacité à voir comment rattraper le coup, Jin se repassa comme un film, tout ce que Yamapi venait de lui dire… Il n'en revenait tout de même pas, d'avoir réussi à mettre une telle pagaille ! Il aurait voulu le faire, qu'il n'y serait sûrement pas arrivé aussi bien !

_Ça me tue de me dire que Kame est tombé si bas… _soupira Jin, en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Il n'y a sûrement pas que ça. J'ai entendu dire que l'un de ses frères aînés avait récemment rompu ses fiançailles et que du coup dans sa famille, c'était plutôt tendu… Ca a fait beaucoup à gérer d'un coup. Et tout seul._

_Tout seul… _répéta pensivement Jin.

_On ne peut pas dire que Kamenashi soit du genre à se confier facilement._

_Pourtant, avec toi…_

_Je pense que c'est parce que je suis proche de toi. En un sens, j'étais le bon interlocuteur, _rétorqua simplement Yamapi.

_On dirait que ça t'ennuie ?_

_Non, pas du tout, _répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

_Désolé de t'avoir imposé tout ça…_

_Tu ne m'as rien imposé. J'apprécie Kamenashi-kun. Ryo-chan aussi d'ailleurs, sans cela il n'aurait pas réagi. Mais… Tu veux le fond de ma pensée ?_

_Tu me le donneras quand même, alors allons-y…_

_Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec lui. Tu devrais lui dire clairement que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'il n'aurait rien pu y faire, que tu serais parti quand même… Il faut qu'il arrête de le prendre pour lui. Et quand ce sera fait…_

_Oui ?_

_Tu dois lui dire pourquoi tu as repoussé ses avances, _déclara Yamapi avec fermeté.

_Mais c'est super gênant, je…_

_Depuis quand tu joues la vierge effarouchée ? _se moqua Yamapi.

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça !_

_Je sais bien, _reprit-il sérieusement._ Ecoutes, soyons francs : tu as un certain succès et je t'ai vu repousser des gens, et pas forcément avec diplomatie d'ailleurs. Même si c'est pas sympa, on suppose qu'ils s'en sont vite remis. Là, c'est différent. Tu as agi à ta manière habituelle, mais on parle de Kame. Cette fois, tu te dois de donner un minimum d'explications._

_Mais ça va aggraver ses problèmes… Je veux dire… Tu me vois enfoncer le clou et dire « je ne t'aime pas, je ne veux rien de ce genre avec toi » ? _se désespéra Jin, qui pataugeait ferme.

_Diplomatie, Jin, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, bon sang ? Toi, tu t'es fendu d'un « non » et tu es parti. Il a besoin de plus que ça. Il n'espère plus rien de ce côté là, mais il a besoin d'entendre que c'est parce que c'est un homme, c'est un ami et c'est tout. Pas parce qu'il est repoussant, pas à la hauteur ou autre chose du genre !_

_Mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il était repoussant ! _s'écria Jin.

Long, très long soupir de la part de Yamashita Tomohisa. Jin était gentil, mais parfois, quand même… Disons qu'il comprenait vite, mais il fallait quand même lui expliquer longtemps, quoi… Le pire peut-être, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas le mal. Pour lui, il avait été franc et voilà, sur ce chapitre là, il ne comprenait pas qu'il faille encore s'attarder dessus… C'était oublier que lorsque l'on a des sentiments sincères pour quelqu'un, parfois on a besoin de comprendre que c'est sans espoir, et de savoir pour quelle raison… Et pour Jin, c'était tellement évidemment que Kame en lui-même n'était pas en cause, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire ! Ce que Yamapi essayait de lui faire entrer dans le crâne, c'était que pour Kame, c'était loin d'être évident. Et puis en agissant ainsi, les morceaux pourraient peut-être être recollés ? Et qui sait, dans un futur proche, ils pourraient de nouveau être amis ? Bon, là Yamapi devait admettre qu'il voyait un peu loin… Mieux valait se concentrer sur l'explication, et pour après, on verrait bien.

_Je sais bien, mais il le pense._

_Tu sais… _commença Jin, visiblement embarrassé. _Tu as dit la vérité : c'est juste un ami. J'ai jamais pensé à autre chose, c'est pour ça que je suis resté muet quand il a…_

_Je sais, Jin. Tu ne lui as jamais donné de faux espoirs, ça j'en suis sûr._

_J'étais content qu'on s'entende bien, alors peut-être qu'il a cru… _souffla Jin, se demandant si par hasard, quelque chose dans son comportement aurait provoqué les choses.

_Pour ça, tu n'y peux rien, _le rassura son ami._ Ses sentiments ont évolué, pas les tiens. C'est la vie. _

_J'ai dû lui faire tellement de peine… A lui raconter mes copines… A lui dire tous ces trucs qu'on dit à nos potes…_

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais maintenant que c'est le cas, essaie d'arranger les choses. D'ailleurs, ça vaut aussi pour les autres… Tu es au Japon, profites-en pour les voir._

_Oui…_

_Bon, maintenant espérons que Ryo-chan l'ait rattrapé…_

_Je l'appelle ? _proposa Jin.

_Je ne sais même pas s'il a pris son téléphone…_

En fait, Ryo avait bel et bien eut le temps de prendre son téléphone. Même qu'il s'en servait. Tout en arpentant la rue dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, il tentait d'appeler Kame, avec le faible espoir que ce dernier réponde. Mais le premier appel, ne donna rien. Le second, quelques minutes plus tard, n'eut pas plus de résultat. Et là, Ryo ne voyait pas trop quoi faire. Il pouvait être n'importe où et s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve, ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer mettre la main dessus. D'ailleurs c'était presque à espérer pour lui, que Ryo ne mette effectivement pas la main sur lui : il lui ferait passer l'envie de le faire courir ! Et ce fut au moment où il perdait patience –qualité que Ryo préférait laisser toute entière à Yamapi-, que L'idée lui vint. Kame avait ses petites habitudes… Et chaque fois qu'on l'avait retrouvé en train de boire plus que de raison, c'était quasiment toujours au même endroit. Avec un beau de chance, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait agi d'instinct et il y était retourné. En tout cas, cela valait la peine de vérifier.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci Rebhist, d'avoir reviewvé le chapitre précédent ! :). J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi !**

**Chapitre 9**

Un Ryo à la patience à peu près aussi grande que lui, arpentait les rues dans un sens et puis l'autre, à la recherche de son ami qui avait détalé sans demander son reste. Seul problème, comme il s'agissait de Kame : il ne pouvait ni hurler son nom à la cantonade, ni demander aux gens s'ils l'avaient vu passer. Quoique lui-même allait finir par attirer l'attention, s'il continuait à courir bêtement comme cela… C'est pour cela qu'il suivit son intuition et sauta dans un bus, espérant le trouver dans ce bar auquel il pensait… Enfin… Il l'espérait et en même temps non. Car certes il le retrouverait ainsi, mais si Kame était encore parti pour faire n'importe quoi, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte non plus ! Et puis il essaya encore d'appeler Kame et celui-ci ne décrochait toujours pas… A chaque fois que le répondeur se mettait en route, Ryo avait une violente envie de balancer le téléphone ! Il raccrochait à chaque fois, mais au bout de la troisième, il perdit un peu du sang-froid qu'il n'avait jamais tellement eu de toute façon et il attendit de pouvoir laisser un message :

_Ne pas décrocher est une très mauvaise idée, parce que quand je te retrouverai… Mon vieux, ne joue pas au gamin avec moi ! _brailla-t-il dans le téléphone, indifférent aux passagers du bus qui le regardaient comme s'il ne lui manquait qu'une camisole.

Sur le coup, continuant sur sa lancée, Nishikido Ryo commença à se demander quelles tortures sadiques il allait pouvoir mettre en œuvre lorsqu'il le tiendrait enfin. Quoiqu'il fallait mieux rester dans le traditionnel finalement : une bonne paire de baffes, oui ! Cela lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place, allez savoir ! Mais bon tout à coup, la voix de sa conscience se fit entendre… Et elle ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un Yamapi bonne pâte, qui l'implorait de se tenir tranquille, d'être doux et patient… Ryo soupira. Il fallait en convenir : c'est sûr que si Kame finissait par écouter ses messages et qu'il entendait cette agression verbale, aucune chance qu'il se manifeste spontanément après cela. Il allait devoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin… Alors il descendit du bus, rappela, attendit que le répondeur se mette en route et plus calmement cette fois, il parla :

_Kame, c'est de nouveau moi… Bon écoute, je te promets que je t'écouterai. Tu es sûrement en colère, c'est normal d'ailleurs, mais tu ne veux pas nous causer du souci, pas vrai ? Alors réponds-moi, et on fera comme tu voudras. Discuter, se balader, rentrer chez Pi-chan, se changer les idées… Tout ce que tu veux. Laisse-moi juste être sûr que tu vas bien. _

Concrètement, il ne pouvait pas faire plus que cela. Et puis, il le pensait : il se sentirait nettement mieux s'il pouvait avoir un œil sur lui maintenant. Cela pouvait aller loin, si l'on était pessimiste et à supposer que Kame s'enfonce encore davantage ! Les KAT-TUN en pâtiraient, ils se feraient taper sur les doigts… Avec un peu de chance, Yamapi et Ryo auraient leur part aussi, pour n'avoir rien dit et avoir tenté –avec succès jusque là- de le couvrir… Tout cela sans parler de l'état de Kame en lui-même, bien sûr, qui n'était pas bon pour lui. Il était plus que temps que Kame se ressaisisse, tout le monde dormirait ainsi mieux la nuit ! Et puis mine de rien, tout impulsif qu'il soit, Ryo savait être un ami loyal comme on en fait rarement. Il était sincère sur ce chapitre et il était tout à fait disposé à l'épauler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était juste que lui, tendre un mouchoir et consoler, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Lui, il préférait bousculer, faire réagir et aider à se remettre en selle. Si l'on y pensait, cela collait bien avec la compréhension dont savait faire preuve Yamapi… C'était un bon duo.

Et enfin, son téléphone finit par sonner. Ryo crut d'abord que c'était son leader qui venait aux nouvelles, mais ô miracle, ce fut un tout autre numéro qui s'afficha sur l'écran :

_Kame ?_

_Oui… _

_Où tu es ? _demanda-t-il aussitôt.

_Tu as peur que je me ridiculise en public et que je finisse complètement rond ? _lâcha Kame sur un ton désabusé.

_Pardonne-moi, mais tu ne m'as pas donné l'occasion de penser autre chose ces derniers temps, _répliqua Ryo du tac au tac.

_C'est vrai…_

_Alors est-ce que c'est le cas ? Est-ce que tu es en train de faire une bêtise ? Parce que si c'est le cas…_

_Non._

_Alors je te crois, _répondit simplement Ryo.

_Si facilement ? _s'étonna Kame, dont la voix reprit un peu de vivacité.

_Je n'ai que ta parole à me mettre sous la dent, là… Et je te crois._

_Merci…_

_Kame, si tu agis comme un pestiféré, tu vas finir par en devenir un. On fuit quand on est en tort, quand on a de quoi culpabiliser… C'est ton cas ?_

_Mais…_

_C'est ton cas ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? _insista Ryo.

_Je me suis conduit comme un idiot ces derniers temps…_

_Oui, mais tu étais un idiot malheureux. Ca se pardonne, ça, _plaisanta Ryo.

_T'es vraiment… _fit Kame, amusé et soudainement détendu.

_Vraiment quoi ?_

_Rien. _

_Tu es où ?_

_Où crois-tu que je puisse être ? _soupira Kame.

_Si tu persistes à me prendre pour un con, il vaut mieux que tu ne me dises pas où tu es, effectivement, _grogna le brun.

_Je suis… à la table au fond… Pas loin de la sortie de derrière…_

_Tu es retourné dans cet endroit ! _s'exclama aussitôt Ryo. _Tu viens de me dire que tu ne faisais pas de connerie ! Je t'ai cru !_

_Je n'ai pas menti ! J'y suis bien, mais… Je ne fais rien ! _se défendit le jeune homme avec une conviction toute relative.

_Et bien continue à ne rien faire, j'arrive ! Je ne suis pas très loin. Ne bouge pas !_

Merveilleux… Il y était retourné. Cela voulait tout dire. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que cela se passe bien… Ryo se disait qu'avec un peu de chance, comme c'était la journée, l'endroit n'était pas encore trop fréquenté… Non parce que là mine de rien, si on le reconnaissait, il fallait espérer que Kame n'ait effectivement pas menti et qu'il se cantonne au jus d'orange ! C'est bizarre mais en se disant cela, Ryo n'y croyait pas trop lui-même… En attendant, Ryo avait un plan d'une simplicité déconcertante : il retrouvait Kame, le sortait de là, lui mettait une baffe pour la peine et il le collait au lit avec un somnifère, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne bougerait pas durant les 10 prochaines heures ! Ca c'était un fameux plan, qu'il était quand même bien tenté de mettre à exécution… Vraiment tentant. Mais comme il était nettement plus réfléchi que ce que l'on pouvait croire, il informa Yamapi de la situation afin que lui et le principal intéressé les rejoignent au plus vite.

* * *

_Ryo-chan est presque avec lui._

Les yeux rivés sur le petit écran de son téléphone, Yamapi avait ainsi résumé brièvement le contenu du message que Ryo lui avait envoyé à l'instant et qu'il venait de lire. Le lieu indiqué ne le rassurait guère, c'est sûr, mais si Ryo y était également, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre. Le leader fut soulagé, en ce sens. Il s'empressa de répondre qu'ils allaient venir les rejoindre d'ici peu, tandis que Jin demanda un peu plus de précisions à son meilleur ami :

_Comment ça « presque » ?_

_J'en sais pas plus, je lis ce qu'il veut bien m'envoyer, _fit-il sèchement, sa patience ayant fini par s'effriter.

_Il pourrait être plus précis… _marmonna Jin.

_Il n'aurait pas à devoir l'être si on n'avait pas à rattraper tes conneries. D'ailleurs, tu devrais être à sa place, à chercher Kamenashi-kun, _répliqua Yamapi avec une telle fermeté qu'une fois de plus, Jin se tassa sur sa chaise.

_Il refusera de me voir, de toute façon…_

_Ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ? _explosa enfin Yamapi. _Ca ferait enfin une excuse à ta lâcheté. Seulement, moi j'en ai ma claque ! Alors tu me suis sans résistance, ou tu préfères que je te choppe par la peau du cul pour t'emmener ?_

_J'arrive._

_Ton enthousiasme si spontané m'a toujours plu chez toi, _ironisa Yamapi, tout à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture.

Ce fut dans un silence plutôt pesant pour le coup, qu'ils prirent finalement place dans la voiture de Yamapi et prirent la route. Le chauffeur avait les mains crispées sur le volant et clairement, son expression affichait une excellente illustration du mode _« le premier qui me cherche, il va me trouver ! » _que Ryo lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas renié. Le passager quant à lui, se faisait le plus petit possible, tout penaud qu'il était. Il s'inquiétait quant à la tournure des évènements, et puis il sentait qu'il perdait des points auprès de son meilleur ami… Quant à Kame, là n'en parlons même pas : sa côte de popularité touchait tellement le fond qu'en creusant encore un peu, il aurait presque pu trouver du pétrole, tiens. D'ici, rattraper ses conneries maintenant relevait presque du miracle. D'autant que Kame était le pire rancunier qu'il ait jamais vu, ou pas loin ! Et là qu'il avait une bonne raison de l'être, en plus… N'empêche, en dehors de tout cela, Jin était plutôt surpris. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait poussé le bouchon très loin cette fois, pour que Yamapi lui crie dessus ainsi et puis maintenant, qu'il lui fasse la tête, pour ainsi dire. Les fois où c'était arrivé par le passé, se comptaient sur les doigts de la main… Espérant l'intriguer assez pour le faire répondre, Jin lança un peu au hasard :

_Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…_

_Et de quoi ? _demanda Yamapi sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

_Que tu étais devenu si proche de Kazu-chan._

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ?_

_Tu t'énerves généralement pour deux motifs… _continua pensivement son ami.

_Jin…_

… _Quand on te trompe… Et quand quelqu'un à qui tu tiens souffres._

_Et après ? Tout le monde déteste ça il me semble, non ? _

_Oui… _acquiesça Jin en souriant. _Je me disais juste que tu te soucies de lui…_

_Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de pouvoir laisser tomber les gens et de dormir ensuite en paix la nuit._

…

Yamapi regretta ses paroles à peine les avait-il prononcées. Il ne lui ressemblait pas de parler sans avoir bien réfléchi, mais c'était pourtant sorti tout seul, cette fois. Il regretta, parce que Jin ne disait rien de mal à ce moment là et parce que cela l'avait pourtant inexplicablement irrité. Et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait nul besoin d'être méchant gratuitement pour pouvoir faire entendre raison aux gens. C'était quelque chose que Yamapi avait toujours revendiqué. Alors il s'en voulut d'avoir agi d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jin, qui était clairement blessé, et Yamapi fut bien parti pour se morfondre… Alors il oublia son programme, à savoir « faire la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés », et il résolut de s'excuser pour cette pique gratuite et pas sympa :

_Désolé. C'était bas._

_Je l'ai mérité, je suppose._

_Ouais… Mais j'ai manqué de tact quand même._

_Tu fréquentes trop Nishikido, _se risqua-t-il à plaisanter.

_Je savais qu'un jour, ça serait mauvais pour moi, _répliqua Yamapi en souriant à la boutade.

Mouais… Faire la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas son style… et à Jin encore moins, alors… Yamapi soupira, trouvant qu'il manquait réellement de volonté. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que Jin trouve la bonne attitude, celle qui ne laisserait aucun doute à Kame sur le fait qu'il s'en voulait. Sans être sadique pour autant, si Kame pouvait être persuadé de cela, Yamapi était sûr que cela pourrait au moins l'aider un peu. Il tournerait de cette façon sûrement mieux la page. N'empêche… sacré Ryo. Il avait réussi à faire que Kame l'appelle ! Il pouvait être excellent, quand il bridait son mauvais caractère, celui-là.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Jin put se réjouir que la tension ait disparu entre eux deux et que tout aille bien désormais. C'était déjà cela. Mais bien qu'il se soit montré brutal, Yamapi avait fait mouche : Jin comprit que trop longtemps, il s'était laissé porter… Qu'il était plus que temps d'affronter les choses, d'arrêter de se chercher des excuses et quitte à s'en prendre plein la tronche, et bien il l'aurait mérité ! Ce ne serait pas évident, mais il fallait bien une première à tout… Alors Jin murmura, avec conviction :

_N'empêche… Je ne te décevrai pas plus. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités… Ecouter ce qu'il a à dire, le forcer même à parler s'il le faut… Et je m'excuserai autant de fois qu'il le faudra._

_Parfait._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Ploum ploum ploum… La reprises des différentes fics se passe bien jusqu'ici, j'enchaîne, j'enchaîne ! Bon ben du coup j'ai « **_**Real face**_** » dans la tête maintenant :)**

**Chapitre 10**

C'est un Ryo assez essoufflé qui déboula à bon port peu de temps après, et qui se rua aussitôt vers la table de Kame. Ce dernier y était assis avec une malheureuse limonade devant lui, chose qui il faut le dire, rassura fortement Ryo. Sans expression particulière, Kame fixait la table et Dieu sait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Ou éviter de penser. Ryo avait bien envie de lui coller une baffe juste pour la course qu'il venait de faire dans les rues avant de savoir où il était… Mais il se mit en mode « Yamapi » et résolut d'être diplomate, calme, compréhensif, affectueux… Enfin il n'allait pas crier, déjà. Le reste on verrait.

_Nishikido-kun ?_

_Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait courir…_

_Désolé…_

_Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que tu peux en faire de tes « désolé » à tour de bras ? _grogna Ryo, très calmement toutefois.

_Je ne préfère pas._

_Tu fais bien. Kamenashi, je vais te parler franchement parce que t'as plus dix ans et que tu dois pouvoir l'entendre : qu'est-ce que tu fous en ce moment ?_

_Comment ça, ce que je fous ?_

_Tu déconnes ! Mais alors tu y vas à fond, en plus ! _s'écria Ryo, ses bonnes résolutions étant parties voir ailleurs si le ciel était plus bleu. _Tu veux quoi ? Couler KAT-TUN ? Ruiner ta carrière et au passage celle de tes potes ? _

_Bien sûr que non ! _s'offusqua-t-il.

_Alors explique-moi, parce que là je ne comprends pas ! Tu n'es pas naïf au point de croire que tes conneries vont indéfiniment passer, quand même ?_

_Bien sûr que non…_

_Bon ! Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je ne suis pas ton premier fan, mais je sais deux choses au moins sur toi : tu es un bosseur de première, et tu tiens à KAT-TUN. En continuant à te laisser aller, tu perdras tout ça. Tu t'en fiches ?_

_Non, mais…_

_Y a pas de mais. Je vais même te dire : y a pas de Jin non plus. C'est trop facile de pleurer sur le râteau que tu t'es pris et d'en vouloir au monde entier en te laissant aller. Tu vaux mieux que ça, non ? _rugit-il.

_Tu ne comprends pas…_

_Mais si, je comprends ! _assura le brun. _Je comprends très bien et je peux même t'avouer qu'à ta place, j'aurais sûrement du mal à encaisser ! Si Yamapi m'avait fait un coup pareil, enfin pour le groupe hein, parce que le reste, moi tu sais je suis plus branché filles… Bref. S'il m'avait fait un coup pareil, ça ne serait pas passé ! Seulement j'y suis pas, à ta place. C'est ce qui me permet de te dire ça objectivement : si tu ne te ressaisis pas très vite, ça va mal finir, _termina-t-il si gravement que Kame se montra très attentif tout à coup.

_Ryo…_

_Non non, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu te souviens d'Uchi ?_

_Oui, quelle question. Tu oublies que j'ai tourné un drama avec lui cet hiver… Il va bien ?_

_Oui, mais là on s'en fout. On l'a viré parce qu'il avait picolé, _fit-il avec insistance._ Ok il était mineur et tu l'es plus, mais t'es pas au-dessus de tout pour autant. Crois-moi, si Johnny-san savait toutes tes conneries, tout Kame que tu sois, tu comprendrais ta douleur ! Moi je dis que c'est con de gâcher tant d'efforts à cause de Jin ou parce que tu pètes un câble en ce moment. Tu voulais sortir avec lui ? Bon, très bien. Enfin « très bien », j'me comprends. Mais bref. Il n'a pas voulu ? Dommage. Maintenant la vie continue, t'as même pas 25 ans, je t'assure que tu ne finiras pas vierge, voilà !_

_Moins fort… _stressa Kame, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? _reprit Ryo en baissant le volume.

_Arrêter mes conneries ?_

_Bien, ça commence à rentrer. Mais là je pensais surtout à filer une raclée à Jin._

_Je croyais que c'était ton ami ? _s'étonna Kame.

_Il est. Et je soignerai ses bosses, en bon copain. Mais il le mérite et ça te fera du bien._

_Me faire casser la gueule ne fait pas partie de mes objectifs…_

Ryo faillit lui demander si se bourrer la gueule et tout foutre en l'air était dans ses objectifs, alors. Mais il se retint, parce que le sarcasme n'était pas de mise actuellement. Il était content, parce qu'il voyait un changement. Infime, mais comme il l'avait pas mal côtoyé ces derniers temps, il pouvait le voir. Kame avait dû pas mal cogiter jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne… Et quelque chose avait un peu changé. Il n'avait plus l'air si abattu. Ryo pouvait voir qu'il l'écoutait, et que ses propos avaient un impact sur lui. Car après tout c'était tout ce qu'il fallait : un déclic. Ryo ne doutait pas que Kame puisse se reprendre en main, il lui fallait juste le petit truc qui le décide. Et là, pour la première fois, il sentait que c'était jouable. Peu importe si c'était grâce à lui ou si Kame avait été piqué par le retour de Jin, l'essentiel était qu'il se réveille. Persuasif, il poursuivit :

_T'es pas obligé d'aller jusque là. Tu peux par exemple lui dire absolument tout ce que t'as sur le cœur. Peu importe ce que c'est._

_Pour ce que ça changerait…_

_Tu m'énerves. Tu ne l'as jamais fait._

_Mais si !_

_Bien sûr que non ! _assura Ryo. _Tout à l'heure tu t'es surtout barré dès le début ! Mais si tu restais, que tu gueulais un bon coup ou même juste parler… et que tout ce que tu penses, tu le disais enfin… Tu serais soulagé et tu pourrais passer à autre chose. _

_Je sais pas si j'ai envie de… passer à autre chose… _avoua Kame en regardant le fond de son verre.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_Si je me réveille… que je me reprends… je vais me trouver tellement lamentable que…_

_Kame ça détendra tout le monde, si tu redeviens toi-même, _soupira Ryo._ Et on ne va pas t'en vouloir éternellement d'avoir eu une mauvaise période… Tu te ressaisis, tu passes à autre chose, fin de l'histoire._

Ce n'était pas un scoop : les gens sérieux en sont malades, quand ils font le moindre écart. Et pour le sérieux, normalement Kame ne craignait personne, alors là… S'il se regardait dans une glace et faisait le point, son comportement lui ferait horriblement honte. Il se trouverait faible, pas à la hauteur… et cela lui faisait un peu peur, il devait bien l'avouer. Lorsque l'échec est la chose que l'on redoute le plus, il est bien difficile à en encaisser. Ce que Kame ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il n'avait pas échoué ! Il avait assuré jusqu'ici, tout était largement rattrapable… Tout cela était dans sa tête, en fin de compte. Une pression qu'il s'imposait, bien pire que celle des autres… Et puis il réalisa que Ryo avait raison. Qu'il gardait trop les choses pour lui, qu'il les niait trop aussi… qu'il devait juste se remettre en selle et qu'après… eh bien on verrait. Mais une chose était certaines et l'avait marqué dans ce qu'ils venaient de dire : il ne voulait pas couler KAT-TUN ni ses membres, ça jamais. Et s'il ne le voulait pas, alors il allait falloir œuvrer pour. Il venait de le comprendre… Au même moment, Yamapi et Jin débarquèrent à côté d'eux. Mais Kame n'eut pas envie de fuir. Il ne fallait pas louper le coche. C'était le moment où jamais de savoir tout ce qu'il s'était demandé ces derniers temps… de comprendre, aussi.

_Kazu-chan… Est-ce que je peux te parler ? _demanda Jin, hésitant.

_Je t'écoute, _répondit-il, à son grand étonnement.

_Et nous on a une réunion avec les NEWS, _constata Ryo en regardant sa montre, _alors on vous laisse. Vous avez intérêt à rester civilisés !_

_C'est bien prudent de les laisser ? _chuchota Yamapi, alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

_On a une vie aussi nous, à un moment donné. Et puis je crois que sans me vanter, j'ai réussi à endurcir et à secouer un peu Kamenashi… Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas._

_Kame… _commença Jin prudemment._ Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je suis désolé. Je n'espère pas que tu accepteras mes excuses, mais je ne peux que te les présenter._

_Tu sais pourquoi je suis en colère ?_

_Parce que tu penses que je n'en ai rien à foutre de vous._

_Et c'est le cas ? _demanda Kame en essayant de garder son calme.

_Non. Si c'était le cas, je serai parti bien plus tôt._

_Voilà qui est réconfortant, _fit-il avec un petit rire forcé.

_Taguchi est agaçant… Ueda est trop précieux… Maru parle trop… Koki est un papa poule… Pourtant je les aime beaucoup, tous. Ils m'ont manqué. Je ne vais pas te dire que je regrette mon choix parce que ce serait un mensonge… Mais ils m'ont manqué, _avoua Jin, ce qui pour le coup, était très étonnant.

_Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de leurs nouvelles ? Ca, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre._

_Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en sais rien moi-même, _soupira-t-il, las._ Probablement qu'une partie de moi savait que j'avais fait un truc pas clair… Et du coup j'ai eu peur qu'ils m'en veuillent._

_Je ne te reconnais pas, Jin. J'ai jamais pensé que tu étais parfait, loin de là, mais tu es plutôt franc normalement… Tu n'es pas le genre à fuir tes responsabilités… _avoua Kame, réellement intrigué maintenant.

_J'ai changé, Kame. Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais j'ai beaucoup changé l'année dernière. Je doutais de tout, à commencer par moi-même._

_Toi ? La bonne blague !_

_Kame tu crois franchement que j'aurais pris une telle décision sur un coup de tête ? J'y ai tellement pensé que j'en perdais le sommeil ! _confia-t-il avec force. _A peser le pour et le contre, à me demander si j'allais le regretter, si je gâchais toutes mes chances… Je ne suis plus aussi spontané et aussi direct qu'avant. Tu ne l'as pas vu parce que pour toi j'étais le même, mais j'ai changé…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire au juste ?_

_J'essaie de dire que je ne me cherche pas d'excuses… J'ai compris que j'avais agi comme un con. Je voudrais pouvoir réparer, mais le mal est fait. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que même si je ne regrette pas mon choix, même si ma nouvelle vie me convient, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié le reste. Je voudrais bien que tu me crois._

_Eux, tu dois leur dire, _répondit Kame avec un temps d'hésitation._ Ils te pardonneront sans problèmes, ils t'adorent, et tu le sais bien._

_Et toi ? _s'inquiéta Jin.

_Moi… C'est autre chose… Je suis en colère, je suis triste, mais… Je suis comme toi : je ne peux pas juste tirer un trait sur le temps où on était partenaires._

Car là-dedans, Kame avait oublié cela. Il y avait un temps pas si lointain où ils étaient six, et où lui et Jin fonctionnaient vraiment ensemble. En tant que têtes d'affiche, ils se complétaient, partageaient tout… Et après un démarrage plein de rivalité, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre que l'amitié renforçait certainement. A le détester d'être parti, à s'en croire responsable, Kame avait oublié tout cela. Les bons moments, les doutes aussi, les risques… Le quotidien… Tout ce qui avait fait que KAT-TUN valait le coup, finalement. Cela lui manquait beaucoup, c'était aussi la raison de sa souffrance. Non pas qu'il ne s'entende pas avec les quatre autres, mais il n'avait plus de duo avec personne. Personne pour le remettre à sa place, pour croire en lui comme Jin le faisait… Personne avec qui fonctionner de paire. Il était seul devant et il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais cela lui avait fait peur. Lui que l'on imaginait sûr de lui et ambitieux, et bien il l'était, mais il avait du mal à l'assumer…

_J'aimerai qu'on s'entende bien à nouveau, _tenta Jin, retrouvant son assurance.

_Tu…_

_Non attends, j'ai pas terminé. Je sais que tu m'en veux et que je t'ai blessé à bien des niveaux. Mais j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis tous les deux. Et si c'est le cas, je peux t'assurer que je ne te laisserai jamais une semaine sans donner de nouvelles ni sans en prendre… Et puis je reviendrai souvent… _

_Je ne sais pas si je peux être ami avec toi, _répondit Kame en regardant ailleurs._ Ni si je le veux._

_Pardon d'avoir réagi assez mal ce soir là._

_Ce soir là ?_

_Tu as eu le courage de m'avouer tes sentiments et j'ai réagi brutalement. J'aurais dû mieux te répondre._

Pour le coup, les paroles de Yamapi un peu plus tôt l'avaient poussé à aborder l'autre sujet fâcheux. Et là, Jin ne sut trop quoi dire. C'était plus que gênant, il avait peur à tout moment de dire un mot ou de faire quelque chose qui vexe ou humilie Kame… Il était important que Kame comprenne que ses sentiments, même si Jin ne pouvait pas les accepter, il les respectait. Il ne pourrait pas dire oui, mais ce n'était pas parce que Kame n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Cela, Kame devait absolument en être convaincu, quand bien même ce ne serait pas facile à dire. Mais à sa grande surprise, au lieu de se braquer complètement et de décamper, Kame resta attentif. Il avait sans doute besoin de l'entendre, afin en effet de tourner la page une fois pour toutes. Donnant le change, il répliqua d'une voix mal assurée :

_Que veux-tu dire ? Non, c'est non. Et ça, je peux le comprendre. J'ai d'ailleurs jamais pensé que ça pouvait être réciproque._

_Tu dis ça, mais ça t'a blessé et tu dois t'imaginer n'importe quoi, surtout avec mon départ peu après… Alors je voudrais que tu saches… Je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi. Et je ne t'ai jamais trouvé écœurant ou rien._

_Ca va…_

_Non, tu dois l'entendre. Le problème Kame, c'est que j'aime les femmes. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me poser la question, je n'en ai jamais douté. Et je te percevais comme un ami, rien de plus, _dit rapidement Jin, espérant faire bien.

_Jin…_

_Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal. C'est juste pour que tu comprennes… Ce n'est pas toi, ce que tu es, ta personnalité ni rien. J'apprécie d'ailleurs tout ça. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, tout ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste… _s'embrouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise. _Je ne te vois pas de cette façon. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire, pour que tu saches que tu n'y pouvais rien. Et que même si ton geste m'a surpris, je l'avoue, je n'ai aucun problème avec toi. Je ne peux juste rien te donner._

Jin avait posé son regard sur la table. Il se sentait rougir tout cela était tellement nouveau… Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais fait grand cas des déclarations enflammées ou même sommaires. Il avait l'habitude en quelque sorte, avec son statut… Et il était, il faut bien le dire, trop égocentrique pour prendre des gants dans ses refus. Alors les explications, les justifications de toutes sortes, il ne connaissait pas. Déjà pas en temps normal, et encore moins dans ce domaine. Alors là, il avait peur d'avoir tout foiré dans les grandes largeurs. Il pensait ce qu'il disait, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit pas la bonne façon de le dire, que ça blesse Kame davantage… En fait, il redoutait sa prochaine réaction. Et comme Kame ne disait rien et que Jin n'arrivait à déchiffrer son expression, cela l'angoissa d'autant plus.

_Kame ? _

_Merci._

_Pourquoi tu me remercies ? _s'écria-t-il, surpris, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela.

_Je ne pensais pas que j'avais à ce point besoin de l'entendre… _réalisa Kame comme s'il était un peu soulagé. _Je me suis imaginé… que je t'avais poussé à fuir… que tu me détestais, puisque tu n'appelais pas… J'ai tellement regretté ce soir là… Je me disais que si je n'avais rien dit…_

_Je serai parti quand même, puisque ça n'a rien à voir, _assura Jin._ Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça te ficherait un coup comme ça… _

_Tu dois me trouver bien pathétique, pas vrai ?_

_Non. Si je dois te répondre franchement, je dirai que ça me surprend. Pour moi tu étais tellement fort, tellement droit… Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état, en fait. _

_J'ai eu la sensation… comme si j'avais quelque chose sur les épaules. Que c'était si lourd que je ne pouvais plus me tenir debout. Que ça m'étouffait. Tu as déjà connu ça ?_

_Oui._

_Oui ?_

_L'année dernière… _avoua Jin avec franchise, _je n'arrivais plus à faire sembler d'aimer ma vie. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec vous, mais… Je n'aimais plus tout ça._

_C'était ce que tu ressentais ? _murmura Kame, choqué.

_Oui. _

Kame n'avait pas imaginé cela. En fait il ne s'était jamais tellement penché sur le choix de Jin, de partir aux Etats-Unis et construire quelque chose. Il s'était arrêté sur son départ, le tort que cela causait ici, point. Jamais il ne s'était demandé « pourquoi » ? Il savait que c'était par ambition, par envie de courir un risque, et aussi parce que forcément, quelque chose lui manquait ici… Mais il tombait littéralement des nues maintenant, en apprenant que Jin était en souffrance. Qu'en fait, il n'aimait tellement plus sa vie ici que c'était juste un poids, plus du tout un plaisir… En comprenant cela, il intégra bien des choses… que ni lui ni les KAT-TUN n'étaient responsables… Que c'était Jin et uniquement lui, et que personne n'aurait pu le retenir… Cela n'excusait toujours pas sa façon d'avoir procédé, mais ça expliquait tellement de choses… Kame le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, tout à coup. Et bizarrement, le salaud que Jin était devenu à ses yeux, redevint juste un jeune homme. Et un jeune homme qui cherchait encore ses marques, qui testait, tâtait le terrain et se construisait ailleurs… Quelqu'un qui avait quitté ce qui n'était pas pour lui, pour quelque chose qui lui ressemblait. C'était ça. Troublé par cette sorte de compassion qu'il ressentait pour lui, il demanda, avide de savoir :

_Alors comment tu as réussi à te remettre ?_

_Je suis parti._

_Un soulagement, donc, _fit Kame non sans amertume.

_Pas vraiment. Pas vraiment, parce que je savais ce que je laissais, mais j'ignorais ce que j'allais obtenir. Et vous n'étiez plus là. Seul, c'est flippant, je t'assure. Mais si tu me demandes ce que tu dois faire, je pense que pour te relever, tu dois juste faire ce que tu veux. _

_Si c'était si facile…_

_Ça l'est Kame, _assura Jin en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ Regardes… Même si je ne sais pas tout, je parie que tu t'es mis dans cet état par ma faute, mais aussi parce que tu te persuadais que tu n'arriverais pas à maintenir le groupe, que tu foirerais tout… Tu t'es mis la pression, en plus de celle qu'on a dû t'imposer… Alors que tu devrais juste faire ce que tu veux._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_La pression et la peine ont tout effacé. Tu as oublié le plaisir que tu avais à faire ce que tu fais. C'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé, alors je te comprends parfaitement, tu peux me croire ! On n'est pas si différents, toi et moi… Seulement moi je ne pouvais le retrouver qu'ailleurs. Toi, tu es là où tu dois être. Tu as oublié combien tu aimais ça. Jouer la comédie… Parler en public… Danser… Chanter… KAT-TUN, ça n'a jamais été moi, le noyau. Ca a toujours été toi. La preuve : sans moi, ça tient parfaitement. Sans toi en revanche, je ne parierai pas sur la durée…_

Jin était persuadé de chaque mot qu'il venait de dire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, que Kame était bien à sa place, que rien d'autre ne lui plairait. Il était le plus passionné et le plus travailleur d'eux tous. Là où ils se rejoignaient, c'était que pour des raisons différentes, ils avaient effectivement perdu cette envie… Jin n'aurait jamais pu la retrouver ici, puisqu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de tout cela. Kame en revanche, n'avait qu'à se retourner sur le chemin parcouru, pour se rendre compte que c'était toujours là, qu'il fallait juste en avoir conscience à nouveau. Le départ de Jin n'avait pas changé cela. Ils n'étaient pas si différents… Cette phrase, une heure plus tôt encore, aurait rendu fou Kame. Maintenant… Il ne la trouvait pas si fausse… Mais pourtant, sans grande conviction, il murmura :

_Je te déteste._

_Pardon ?_

_Comment se fait-il que tes paroles me fassent du bien ? _avoua-t-il, agacé. _Les tiennes… Alors que c'est ta faute si…_

_C'est moi qui ai déclenché tout ce bordel… C'est de moi que ça doit venir, le réconfort. C'est pour ça, _assura Jin, comprenant que Kame essayait juste de lutter contre l'envie de bien s'entendre avec lui.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ?_

_Je pense que tu dois juste y aller à ton rythme… Te reposer sur les autres le temps nécessaire… Tu verras, tu apprécieras vite tout ça de nouveau. Parce que tu es bon dans ce que tu fais et tout le monde le sait. Tu n'es pas surhumain, c'est tout : parfois toi aussi, tu en marre et tu craques._

_Et pour toi ? _demanda Kame comme si Jin allait lui dire quoi faire.

_Moi… J'espère que tu me pardonneras… Mais je ne te forcerai pas. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, que tu ne me détestes plus._

_J'ai besoin de ne plus te détester… et pas seulement. Je dois t'oublier._

_M'oublier ?_

_Pas au sens propre… _murmura Kame, embarrassé, _oublier… ce que je ressens… Sans ça, je finirai toujours par avoir mal en face de toi._

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour… ?_

_Rien. Tu ne peux rien y faire. C'est à moi de passer à autre chose, _déclara Kame en se levant.

_Tu t'en vas ?_

_Oui… _

_Demain, je peux passer voir les autres ?_

_Bien sûr. Et Jin ?_

_Oui ?_

_Merci. De m'avoir ait comprendre que ce n'était pas ma faute._

_J'aurais dû le faire avant. Mais… Je pourrai te revoir avant de partir ? J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me parles de tes projets, de votre actualité…_

_Peut-être… On verra… _hésita Kame.

_D'accord._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Il y a des jours où on se lève et tout semble différent. Aussi simplement que cela. En réalité, c'est bien sûr un peu plus compliqué. C'est le fait de quelque chose. Et quand Kame se leva le lendemain de cette journée... pleine de surprises, il se sentit exactement comme cela : en apparence, rien n'avait changé, mais tout était pourtant différent. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas levé le matin sans l'envie irrésistible de retourner se coucher sans attendre, parce que de toute façon, la journée serait encore pénible ? Cela faisait un bon de temps, il fallait bien l'avouer... Ce n'était pas que ce serait forcément plus évident aujourd'hui : il aurait été trop simple que des semaines de déprime, d'auto-destruction et autres, s'envolent aussi subitement, hélas. Mais de toute évidence, parler avec Jin avait été bénéfique, à plusieurs niveaux.

D'abord, une partie de lui, celle qui rêvait éveillée, n'avait pas vraiment tiré un trait sur... disons les chances qu'il pouvait avoir avec Jin. Voilà qui était désormais fait, puisque le « non » de Jin était on ne peut plus explicite cette fois. Cela faisait mal, évidemment, mais ça eut aussi le mérite de tuer dans l'oeuf tout espoir qui tenterait de refaire surface. Ensuite, et bien qu'il aurait été plus facile de continuer à penser à Jin comme à un salaud sans cœur, il comprenait que son ancien camarade n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit. Cela n'enlevait rien à son attitude déplorable, mais il remontait dans l'estime de Kame... Et surtout, surtout... Savoir que ce n'était pas sa faute. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre, maintenant ou plus tard, Jin serait tout de même parti... Ca n'avait pas de prix, aux yeux de Kame. Il était si sûr que c'était sa faute, que ses sentiments avaient rendu les choses compliquées... Et du coup, il s'en voulait d'avoir mis KAT-TUN en péril parce qu'il n'avait pas su se taire... Alors c'est dire si savoir que tout cela n'avait aucun rapport le soulagea... comme si un poids énorme quittait ses épaules trop frêles...

Voilà pourquoi ce matin là, alors qu'il était encore tôt, il s'était lavé, habillé, et il avait pris le chemin du lieu de répétition, prêt pour une journée de travail intensif. Il avait des choses à rattraper, de la confiance à regagner... On aurait pu croire que le changement était radical, entre ce qu'il était encore la veille et maintenant... Mais en fait Ryo et Yamapi avaient raison : il avait besoin que les choses soient claires avec Jin. Rien que cela, réglait pas mal de choses. Et puis Ryo avait dit vrai hier : s'il continuait ainsi, il allait couler KAT-TUN, entraîner ses amis dans sa chute... Et ça, jamais ! Ils n'avaient pas géré au mieux le départ précipité de jin pour couler bêtement maintenant, à cause de lui. Rien que cela, c'était plus motivant que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ca et l'envie qu'on arrête de le regarder comme un paumé, ce qu'il était ces derniers temps... il voulait voir autre chose que de la peine et de la compassion dans les regards de Ryo, et surtout Yamapi, quand il les reverrait... Gonflé à bloc, son sac jeté sur l'épaule, il frissonnait à cause du vent glacial, ce matin là, tandis qu'il se rendit au studio à pieds afin de se vider la tête...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les retardataires arrivèrent, il devait être pas loin de 10h du matin. Etant là depuis quelques instants, c'est un Nakamaru assez perplexe qui traversa la salle pour aller voir Koki qui refaisait ses lacets. Ce faisant, il ne lâchait pas du regard celui qui était au centre de la pièce et semblait ne pas voir qu'il était au centre de l'attention.

_Hé ! Tu vois ce que je vois ?_

_Kame qui s'entraîne ? _ Chuchota Koki à son ami. _Ouais ! Et tu ne sais pas le plus beau ? Il est arrivé à 7h, apparemment !_

_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il y ait un changement pareil en si peu de temps ? C'est dingue, ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça !_

_Aucune idée. Il ne parle pas, il n'a pas l'air particulièrement content ou malheureux : il bosse juste. Ca va faire 3h, _conclue Koki.

_A ton avis, c'est bien ou pas ?_

_Ben... Je dirai que c'est bien... _

_Alors on ne fait rien ? _Insista Nakamaru, qui ne savait plus trop comment s'adresser à Kame ces derniers temps.

_Ecoute, j'ignore si c'est sa façon à lui d'oublier ce qui le tracasse ou un truc du genre... Ce que je sais, c'est que quand il en aura fini, il sera crevé. Et ce sera une bonne fatigue. Et je sais aussi que ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vu bosser comme ça. Alors moi ça me va._

_T'as sûrement raison..._

_Salut..._

Ils se tournèrent en même temps que Junno et Ueda, fraîchement arrivés dans la salle, vers la voix qui venait de saluer à l'instant... Ils la reconnaissaient tous, bien évidemment. Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas si facilement, après tout. Et ce « salut » hésitant, comme quand il arrivait en retard et qu'il savait qu'on allait encore l'engueuler... Le premier réflexe de Koki fut de regarder Kame. Tout comme ses camarades, il n'avait aucune idée de la réelle raison qui avait à ce point fait du mal à Kame... Mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, que Kame déconnait depuis le départ de Jin... Que Jin était presque un sujet tabou ici, d'ailleurs... alors il eut tout bêtement peur de sa réaction. Et Kame cessa simplement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne bougea pas, restant un peu à l'écart des autres qui entouraient Jin, et il se contenta de fixer celui-ci avec détachement. Jin n'aurait su dire s'il était réel ou feint, d'ailleurs. Kame était un excellent acteur, après tout. Devant son absence de réaction, Koki fut un peu perdu. Lui qui s'attendait presque à ce que les cris fusent...

_Que... Akanishi ? Mais..._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda Junno, traduisant ainsi les pensées de tout le monde. _Je veux dire, t'es pas aux Etats-Unis ?_

_Ben comme tu vois..._

_T'es arrivé quand ? _Enchaîna Ueda.

_Hier. Je ne vous dérange pas ? Enfin vous travaillez, mais..._

_Ben non, non. Ca pour une surprise ! _S'exclama Nakamaru.

_Ecoutez les gars, je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir..._

_Ben non... _hésita Nakamaru.

_Enfin un peu... _osa Koki.

_Vous devriez pourtant. Je suis venu pour m'expliquer. _

_Mais euh, comment dire... _bafouilla Koki, jetant un regard à la dérobée à Kame comme s'il craignait sa réaction.

Alors Kame fit quelques pas, venant ainsi rejoindre le petit cercle qui s'était formé. Inutile d'agir comme un gamin boudeur, d'ailleurs il n'en avait même aucune envie. Jin l'avait prévenu qu'il passerait après tout, et par ailleurs Kame trouvait cela bien. Junno, Ueda, Koki et Nakamaru méritaient d'entendre aussi ce que Jin lui avait dit la veille. Du moins, ce qui les concernait évidemment. Et puis Jin avait tout aussi besoin de s'expliquer. C'était une bonne chose. Evidemment aucun des quatre ne pouvait deviner qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille et avaient réglé bien des choses, d'où le fait que l'assurance soudaine de Kame leur sembla un peu tomber du ciel.

_Salut._

_Salut, Kame, _bafouilla Jin, pris au dépourvu.

_Si c'est à cause de moi que vous avez tous l'air aussi mal à l'aise, _lança Kame en regardant le sol, _alors il ne faut pas. On s'est vus hier, je savais qu'il passerait. Y a pas de problème. Et je pense que vous devriez écouter ce qu'il a à dire... _

_Ah... Ah bon... _fit Junno, perplexe à l'idée de voir Kame ressembler davantage à ce qu'il était auparavant, aussi subitement.

_Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses... _fitJjin, profitant de l'effet de surprise et du fait que plus personne ne parlait, _pour être parti comme ça, sans vous donner d'explications ni de nouvelles après... Je m'en veux beaucoup._

_J'en connais un à qui Yamashita-kun a passé un gros savon, _en déduisit Junno avec un sourire amusé.

_Oui, mais même sans ça... Je savais que ce n'était pas bien. J'avais tellement peur que vous me détestiez que je n'osais appeler aucun d'entre vous. C'est nul, je vous l'accorde..._

_Oui c'est nul, _lâcha Ueda, avec de la déception dans la voix.

_Je sais._

_On ne savait pas trop ce qui te passait par la tête... _expliqua Nakamaru, le plus apte de tous à lui pardonner aussi sec, vu son regard attristé. _Que voulais-tu qu'on pense d'autre à part que tu ne voulais plus de nous dans ta nouvelle vie ?_

_C'est pas...Ecoutez vous m'en voulez et vous en avez parfaitement le droit. Mais je vous jure que... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez._

_Akanishi, _ajouta Koki, _on y a pensé depuis le temps. On sait très bien que tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour toi. Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, c'est ce que tu veux. _

_Tout à fait... _acquiesça Jin.

_Et ça te convient ?_

_C'est que... _hésita Jin, pas sûr que leur dire qu'il était heureux comme ça soit bien approprié.

_Ca te convient ?_

_Oui... Je suis... vraiment content... _lâcha-t-il avec appréhension.

Mais tout cela, c'était deux choses différentes. Qu'il soit parti, et l'attitude qui allait avec. Bien sûr à l'époque si on leur avait donné le choix, ils auraient tous préféré que Jin reste. Que rien de change. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et chacun avait appris à appréhender les choses d'une autre manière maintenant. Lui en vouloir parce que leurs routes se séparaient, cela n'avait aucun sens, à leurs yeux à tous. Mais ainsi que Nakamaru l'avait dit à l'instant, c'était son absence totale de nouvelles depuis, qui rendait la pilule dure à avaler... En ce sens, pourquoi auraient-ils été énervés d'apprendre que Jin se débrouillait bien ? Au contraire, ils ne pouvaient que lui souhaiter de la réussite. Et d'ailleurs, Nakamaru confirma cela :

_Personnellement, je me serai réjoui pour toi, si tu avais partagé ça avec moi. Ton départ n'a pas été la meilleure chose pour nous, tu l'imagines... Pour autant je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : que tu sois plus heureux comme ça. Pas vrai les gars ?_

_J'avais peur que si je vous disais tout ça... vous le preniez mal._

_Plus mal que pas de nouvelles du tout ? Décidément il n'y a rien à faire : tu seras toujours le même crétin, _soupira Koki.

_Mais... _fit Ueda en lui souriant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. _Je suis content de te revoir. J'imaginerai pas que tes bêtises nous manqueraient autant._

_Ca ouais ! _Renchérit Junno.

_Est-ce que je pourrai vous inviter tous au restau pour qu'on ait le temps de parler ? _Demanda Jin enhardi par leurs sourires qui revenaient progressivement.

_Quand ? Ce soir ?_

_Non pas ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère... Mais demain soir. Si ça vous dit._

_Je t'en veux bien encore un peu... Mais puisque tu paies... _fit Koki sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! _S'écria-t-il, réellement ravi. _Je vais vous laisser maintenant, ma mère hurle que ça fait 24h que je suis là et je sens qu'elle va me fermer la porte au nez si je ne me pointe pas dans l'heure... _

_Ok, à demain alors._

_A demain. Tu viendras ? _Demanda Jin en regardant Kame.

_Je... _

_S'il te plaît..._

_Je viendrai._

Kame soupira. Il y avait un temps pour se laisser aller et un temps pour prendre sur soi. Les autres n'avaient pas osé sauter au plafond ou être trop amical trop vite à cause de lui, mais il savait bien qu'ils étaient tellement sympa, tous les quatre, qu'ils pardonneraient totalement à Jin au cours de ce fameux dîner. Et il ne voulait pas que ses humeurs soient une gêne... Pas plus que son attitude totalement à la dérive de ces derniers temps. Il devait se ressaisir, et il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion. Jin devait cesser d'avoir cet effet intimidant sur lui, et ensuite il irait mieux... Il en était sûr. Déjà là, il y avait du mieux.

Dehors évidemment, Jin avait à peine posé un pied sur le trottoir en sortant, qu'il avait appelé Yamapi. Il était content. Vraiment content. Bien sûr il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que tout était gagné d'avance, mais enfin il savait que si les autres voyaient sincèrement qu'il s'en voulait -et c'était bien le cas-, alors ils pourraient de nouveau être amis. Ils lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines... Tant de temps passé à se voir régulièrement, à fonctionner ensemble et d'un coup, plus rien... C'est comme lors d'une rupture en fait : ce n'est pas parce qu'on choisit de partir, que ce n'est pas douloureux.

_Il viendra, Pi !_

_J'ai cru comprendre... Ca fait trois fois que tu me le répètes !_

_J'ai tellement cru qu'il ne viendrait pas !_

_Tiens, une variante... _se moqua l'autre.

_J'ai le droit d'être content, non ?_

_Bien sûr. Mais ne t'emballe pas, _précisa le plus sage des deux._ Kame n'a pas pu tout résoudre en quelques heures. Il vient sûrement pour les autres, pour faire l'effort... Mais ne crois pas que tout est réglé, c'est un coup à ce que tu mettes les deux pieds dans le plat._

_Je sais... Mais j'aimerais tellement avoir une discussion normale avec lui à nouveau._

_Ca viendra. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, vous avez déjà éclairci pas mal de choses. Laisse-lui le temps._

_C'est que je ne reste pas indéfiniment... _soupira Jin.

_Le monde n'est pas forcé de se caler sur ton rythme, mon vieux. Quand tu repartiras, il t'en voudra peut-être encore. Quand je dis « laisse lui le temps », ça implique plus de 48h, andouille !_

_Je sais, je sais..._

_Pauvre Kamenashi... _soupira Yamapi, _il aurait pu trouver n'importe qui mais non, il a fallu que ce soit toi..._

_Hé ! _

_En tout cas, essaie de ne plus lui faire de mal. Je pense qu'il a assez donné, _ajouta Yamapi après un instant d'hésitation.

_Hum... _

_Je ne plaisante pas, Jin. Kame est un type génial, _reprit-il gravement._ Alors essaie d'avoir un peu de sensibilité et si jamais il parle à nouveau de ses sentiments, aies du tact._

_Mais... Tu y tiens, on dirait._

_A qui ?_

_A Kame._

_Je voudrais juste qu'il arrête de piller les réserves d'alcool de ce malheureux pub... _répondit Yamapi sur un ton sarcastique.

_Hum..._

_Arrête avec tes « hum », c'est agaçant._

_Après tout, _réfléchit Jin à voix haute, _et sauf si on ne m'a pas tout dit, avant de... disons de porter son attention sur moi, ce cher Kame se croyait parfaitement hétéro, non ?_

_Euh... _bafouilla Yamapi, un peu gêné par la tournure des choses. _Certainement, mais alors là je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde et quel est le rapport._

_Comme quoi, certaines certitudes peuvent être balayées, même après des années..._

_Ne me dis pas que tu..._

_Qui ? Moi ? Oh non non, moi je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, ça y a pas de souci ! _S'esclaffa Jinavant d'ajouter mystérieusement : _J'en dirai pas autant de tout le monde, par contre. _

_Ouais bon tu me raconteras ça, j'ai horreur quand tu joues au plus malin des deux, _grogna Yamapi, agacé maintenant.

_Parce que c'est toujours moi ? _Le taquina son ami.

_Entre autres, ouais. A plus tard. Et souhaite un bon anniversaire à ton frère de ma part._

_Ce sera fait._


	12. Chapitre 12

**Merci beaucoup les filles pour vos reviews, surtout après ce long moment sans update sur cette fic ! Je serai plus régulière sur celle-là désormais, promis :)**

**Euh ça n'a pas l'air d'être très clair pour tout le monde alors je le confirme : la fic n'est pas terminée, hein. Et je ne pense pas que le chapitre d'avant avait des allures de conclusion :)**

**Chapitre 12**

Un simple dîner à six, à nouveau... et les dernières réticences s'envolèrent rapidement. Quand on a passé autant de temps à se serrer les coudes au sein d'un même groupe, la rancune s'envole rapidement, face à tout ce qui a pu se passer. Et puis Jin avait pu s'expliquer, et le prendre pour un salaud sans cœur après cela aurait été une erreur de jugement qu'aucune personne présente ici ne pouvait faire. Alors ils préféraient profiter de Jin, qui d'ici peu serait reparti, ne pouvant délaisser ses activités bien longtemps. Et pour les quelques jours qui lui restaient, il allaient en passer la majeure partie en famille, ce qui était bien normal. Ce dîner était d'autant plus important, alors. Et forcément, ils voulurent tout savoir, sur sa « nouvelle vie ». Le plus curieux, Junno, fut le premier à poser des questions... Mais Nakamaru n'était pas en reste non plus. Après tout ils n'avaient aucune idée de la vie que menait jin là-bas, alors c'était le moment de se rattraper... Mais il n'y avait pas que la musique, qui intéressait les membres de KAT-TUN. Et ainsi, ce fut Ueda qui posa un autre genre de question. Celle-là même qui mis Jin très mal à l'aise :

_Et depuis tout ce temps que tu es là-bas, même pas une copine ? On t'a changé !_

_Ben je... _expliqua-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Kame, de peur que celui-ci soit gêné, _je travaille beaucoup en fait et j'étais pas mal occupé... Et puis... Euh tu ne finis pas ton assiette ? _Termina-t-il, espérant que Ueda se contente de cela.

_Non, vas-y._

Ouf ! Au moins, il était tranquille pour un moment. C'est vrai que Jin n'avait pas spécialement la réputation d'être un célibataire invétéré... Mais pour être honnête, il devait bien avouer qu'emménager là-bas avait été un tel changement dans sa vie à tellement de points de vue, que se caser était un peu le cadet de ses soucis actuellement. Il travaillait beaucoup et souvent le soir, il était crevé et ne songeait qu'à se détendre. Quant aux week-end, il les passait entre amis, ayant retrouvé quelques personnes qu'il avait déjà côtoyé lors de son premier voyage aux Etats-Unis, quelques années plus tôt. En temps normal, il aurait répondu par une plaisanterie, évidemment. Mais il avait bien en tête les paroles de Yamapi : ménager Kame, faire attention, faire preuve de tact... Et éviter de parler de sa vie amoureuse, qu'elle soit vide ou remplie, devant lui, c'était faire preuve de tact à son égard, non ?

Kame avait bel et bien entendu la question et s'il avait dû en parler, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait ouvert grand ses oreilles... Au fond cela ne changerait rien : que Jin soit seul ou en couple, rien ne changerait... Et Kame était résolu à tourner la page sur ce chapitre, il s'y employait même déjà, depuis le retour de Jin... C'était juste qu'inexplicablement, il s'était montré très attentif sans en avoir trop l'air... Heureusement, Koki l'avait empêché de cogiter là-dessus en lui parlant. En effet Koki était assis à côté de lui, et il y avait tant de monde dans cet endroit qu'en se penchant un peu vers Kame et en chuchotant, il se montra assez discret pour que seul Kame entende. Et c'est donc bien sincèrement qu'il chuchota :

_C'est bien que tu sois venu, tu sais._

_C'est normal._

_Ca te va ? _Insista Koki, désireux de savoir si Kame allait réellement bien.

_Oui... Koki, je voudrais te dire... _hésita Kame un instant. _Je sais que tu t'es fait du souci à cause de moi. Je m'excuse. Je ne serai plus un problème maintenant, _assura-t-il, bien décidé à s'excuser auprès de chacun d'eux pour son attitude ces dernières semaines.

_T'as le droit de flancher... J'aurais juste aimer pouvoir t'aider. Mais c'est bien que tu ailles mieux, _fit Koki, l'air visiblement soulagé.

_Je vais recommander à boire. Bière, tout le monde ? _Proposa alors Junno.

_Pas pour moi, merci, _l'arrêta Kame.

_Ah bon ? Et quoi alors ?_

_De l'eau._

_Ah bon ? Très bien..._

Faire le ménage dans sa vie et repartir sur de bonnes bases n'impliquait pas non plus d'être un saint, évidemment. Mais Kame avait abusé de la bouteille ces temps-ci et sans dire qu'il ne boirait plus jamais une goutte d'alcool, parce qu'il n'en était quand même pas là, il estimait que quelques temps avec l'esprit très clair ne pouvaient que lui faire du bien. Alors dans ce cas, autant commencer maintenant. Jin comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire et il sourit, content de voir que Kame repartait du bon pied. A dire vrai il n'en avait jamais douté, parce que pour lui, Kame était l'une des personnes les plus motivées qu'il connaisse... Mais disons qu'il repartirait l'esprit plus tranquille d'ici quelques jours, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre, pour ainsi dire.

Alors que s'ouvrait le fameux débat « qui prend un dessert et si oui, quoi ? », le genre de trucs où les gens mettent 20 minutes à de décider pour finalement choisir comme le voisin, Jin souhaita prendre l'air un instant, dose de nicotine oblige. Et puis il faisait chaud ici, avec tout ce monde... Et parce qu'il voulait être sûr que la discussion à cœur ouvert de la dernière fois ne serait pas la dernière, il fit signe à Kame en se levant :

_Tu m'accompagnes fumer un instant ?_

_Oui..._

_Tu sais, j'étais sûr que tu t'en sortirais, _lâcha Jin à peine furent-ils sortis.

_Pardon ?_

_Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser couler sans réagir. En réalité, _expliqua-t-il en tentant de faire marcher son briquet, _je me demande s'il existe un truc qui pourrait t'abattre..._

_Un peu de sérieux... _s'esclaffa Kame, dans la mesure où il s'était plutôt trouvé lamentable ces derniers jours.

_C'est vrai. Tu te ressaisis... Tu bois de l'eau alors qu'une bière ne te tuerait pas, par exemple..._

_J'ai assez bu pour le reste de l'année... voire plus, _se contenta-t-il de répondre, en redressant le col de son manteau.

_C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu t'en sors tout seul, parce que tu es assez mature pour ça._

_Pas vraiment « tout seul »... _rectifia Kame, songeant qu'il y en avait deux qu'il avait particulièrement ennuyé les jours passés... _Et ne te sens pas obligé de me complimenter, j'ai jamais attendu après toi pour savoir que j'agissais bien._

_Là je te retrouve, _sourit Jin, que cette pique, fidèle à ce que Kame avait l'habitude de lui balancer avant, réjouissait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

_C'est bien que tu sois là... _poursuivit Kame. _Ils sont contents de te revoir. Mais ne les laisse plus sans nouvelles, d'accord ?_

_Promis, _assura le brun._ Mais tu sais, de toute façon je ne resterai pas éternellement là-bas..._

_Comment ça ? _Demanda vivement Kame.

_Crois-tu vraiment que je finirai ma vie dans un autre pays que le mien ? Loin de ma famille et mes amis ?_

_Mais... Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu aimes ce pays. Tu y as des amis. Et ta carrière..._

_Tu as raison, oui. J'adore ce pays et les gens que j'y connais. Et je veux vraiment faire quelque chose là-bas, je travaille dur pour ça... Mais je sais bien que je ne parviendrai jamais au niveau de réussite que j'avais ici. Et même sans ça... Je veux continuer à chanter en japonais, ici... Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant je suis bien là-bas. Pour autant, il n'a jamais été question de ne plus jamais revenir._

_Il n'a été question de rien, tu es parti si vite... _marmonna Kame, que ce discours étonna un peu.

_Désolé..._

_Non, ce que je voulais dire... C'est qu'en fin de compte j'ignore tout ça. Je pensais savoir pourquoi tu étais parti, je pensais même en être responsable, _confia-t-il._ Mais ça fait deux jours que tu es ici et je me rends compte que je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais... C'est un peu triste, en fait._

_J'aurais aimé me confier à toi... Mais pour être franc, je crois que je n'aurais pas su exprimer ce que je pensais. C'était vraiment confus._

_Dommage... çà aurait aidé, _lâcha Kame avec amertume.

_Je sais._

C'était vrai, ce qu'il disait : finalement, Kame n'en savait même pas la moitié. Il y avait une époque pas si lointaine où il savait au moins pourquoi Jin agissait de telle ou telle façon... Là, il apprenait tout ce que Jin venait de lui dire. C'était une bonne chose de toute façon. Mais Kame comprit aussi que certes, Jin ne lui avait rien dit de tout cela... mais quand même temps, il ne lui avait rien demandé non plus. Kame n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Tellement mal dans sa peau et tellement en colère aussi, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre... Est-ce que ça aurait tout changé s'il avait su ? Non, il aurait quand même était triste et amer... Mais il aurait sans doute moins plongé, assurément. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Il était inutile de perdre encore un jour de plus à pleurer sur son sort et sur ce qui s'était passé...

_J'ai pas l'intention de te reprocher éternellement les choses... _fit Kame avec détermination. _Je suis fatigué de t'en vouloir, en fait. Fatigué d'être mal, de me sentir perdu... J'ai besoin que tout redevienne normal... _soupira-t-il.

_D'accord, mais... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _Demanda Jin, pas très sûr de ce qu'il fallait comprendre. _Pour moi, je veux dire..._

_Toi... Pour le moment, tu vas repartir. Et cette fois je sais où tu vas. Je suppose que je dois te souhaiter le meilleur pour tout ce que tu entreprendras..._

_Tu n'as pas à dire ça._

_Je ne suis pas pathétique au point d'espérer que tu te plantes, _fit Kame avec un petit rire, amusé par sa soudaine compassion.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression super angoissante que tu es en train de me dire adieu, là ?_

Non parce que Jin était probablement le dernier sur les six, à s'inquiéter. Il ne voyait jamais où était le mal et s'il avait bien une chose en horreur, c'était qu'on dramatise tout facilement. Mais là quand même... Kame avait ce regard, cet air bizarrement serein du type qui prend les décisions les unes après les autres parce qu'il y a urgence... Et ses encouragements, si sincères qu'ils semblaient être, avaient vraiment une connotation particulière, que Jin n'était pas sûr d'aimer. Parce que si Kame avait décidé qu'il irait mieux en coupant tout simplement les ponts avec lui, là Jin n'était pas d'accord. Mais alors pas du tout. Il ne l'aurait pas volé, mais il n'était pas d'accord pour autant. Inquiet, il attendit que Kame s'explique.

_En un sens, oui. _

_Hé, pas de blagues hein ! _S'exclama-t-il. _Tu m'en veux, mais je suis prêt à attendre patiemment que tu me pardonnes et..._

_T'inquiètes pas, _le coupa Kame, amusé de voir Jin paniquer ainsi._ C'est juste à une partie de toi que je dis au revoir. _

_Oh... ça... _

_Ouais, « ça », _souligna Kame. _Et puis à mon ancien camarade aussi. Je vais digérer tout ça maintenant._

_D'accord... Je pourrai prendre de tes nouvelles quand je serai rentré ? _Demanda Jin afin d'être sûr.

_C'est même conseillé, _répondit-il en souriant, laissant ainsi entendre que faire le mort ne passerait pas deux fois.

Des semaines pas terribles s'étaient enchaînées, mais elles venaient de prendre fin. Avec un rapide bilan, Kame se rendit compte que la situation n'était pas si mal : il était jeune, les choses marchaient bien pour lui, le groupe perdurait malgré les récents événements... et en plus il s'était découvert des amis fabuleux qui n'hésitaient pas à le couvrir, à l'aider... Non vraiment, tout n'était plus si noir désormais. Lorsqu'il regarda Jin, il sut qu'ils s'étaient tout dit. Ce chapitre là aussi était clos. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Se demandant si le timing était bon, Jin ne put toutefois résister à l'envie de poser la question qui occupait pas mal son esprit, espérant que Kame ne se braque pas :

_Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_

_Oui, quoi ?_

_C'est probablement déplacé et tu as le droit de m'envoyer bouler, mais..._

_Jin, accouche ! _Fit Kame, peu habitué à le voir tourner autour du pot de cette façon.

_Tu... Euh comment dire ça... _hésita-t-il. _Ces derniers temps... Je veux dire ces derniers jours. Tu ne t'es intéressé à personne à part..._

_A part toi ? _L'aida Kame en tentant d'avoir l'air assuré.

_Voilà._

_Tu as du culot de me demander ça._

_J'aurais pas dû. C'est pas mes oignons... _murmura Jin, comprenant que même si ça allait mieux entre eux, l'heure des confidences n'était pas encore de retour.

_En effet. _

_Cela dit, Kame... _ajouta-t-il. _Je demandais ça aussi parce que j'espère que tu trouveras vite quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Cette personne aurait énormément de chance._

_Je devrais t'en vouloir plus souvent. Ca te rend presque sympathique._

Kame accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire que Jin lui rendit, alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Yamapi avait parfaitement raison : Jin était trop rapide, il faisait les choses à son rythme, et probablement que ce soir, il avait épuisé son stock de tact pour les années à venir... Mais il le pensait, aussi : Kame était quelqu'un de bien et il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Et plus Jin y pensait, plus une idée folle germait dans son esprit... Mais il la garderait pour lui, parce que tout cela était beaucoup trop tôt, probablement.


	13. Chapitre 13

**En espérant que l'ellipse et donc, le « nouveau contexte » ne vous choquent pas trop... :)**

**Chapitre 13**

C'est le cœur un peu lourd que Yamapi rentra chez lui ce jour là. Ryo, qui le suivait de près, referma la porte avec sur le visage à peu près la même expression que son ami. Et tout cela ne respirait pas franchement la joie de vivre. Yamapi jeta ses clefs près du téléphone, il mit sa veste sur le dessus du canapé... Le tout en silence et mécaniquement, trop préoccupé pour voir que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. En fait, quand il aperçut Ryo qui était resté un peu bêtement dans l'entrée, il réagit, presque comme s'il remarquait seulement sa présence. Ryo attendait visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose, vu qu'il n'était pas fan des longs silences comme celui-là... Mais Yamapi n'était pas franchement inspiré, à vrai dire.

_Voilà... C'est fait, _lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

_Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?_

… _Tu veux une bière ?_

_C'est déjà mieux, _plaisanta le plus petit des deux.

_Je me sens mal._

_Parce que moi, je nage dans le bonheur, tu crois ? _Ironisa Ryo, se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour voir qu'en effet il se sentait mal, et que tout cela n'avait rien d'un scoop.

_Ryo, est-ce que tu pourrais être sérieux juste deux minutes ? _S'agaça Yamapi. _J'ai vraiment pas envie de rire, là..._

_Ok, pardon. Mais ne vas pas croire que ça ne me fait rien. C'est juste..._

_Je sais... Tu crois que Tegoshi et les autres nous pardonneront ?_

Il avait posé sa question rapidement, comme si en faisant ainsi, il se débarrasserait plus vite du problème. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, puisqu'il ne se sentait pas mieux de l'avoir dit à haute voix, en fait. Et en plus, il ignorait quelle réponse il aurait aimé entendre, pour tout dire. C'était comme si cette histoire l'avait tellement épuisé aujourd'hui, que rien qu'en parler aurait demandé un effort de plus. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, sans devoir faire bonne figure ou esquiver des questions pointues venant d'autrui... Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien, d'en parler encore avec Ryo ? Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir fait ces derniers mois...

_Pi, on quitte le groupe, on ne quitte pas nos amis. Ils savent que ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. Laissons leur du temps..._

_C'est juste qu'ils étaient silencieux durant la conférence..._

_En même temps, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'ils sautent de joie, non ?_

_Bien sûr que non. Tu crois qu'on a fait ça bien ? _Demanda alors Yamapi, soucieux.

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Ben tu vois... Je sais que la situation est totalement différente, _avança-t-il prudemment, _hein. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que quand Jin est parti, on a beaucoup critiqué sa façon de faire. Toi comme moi. Alors je me demande si aujourd'hui, nous deux on s'est bien comporté._

_Tu mélanges tout Pi, comme tu l'as dit, c'est très différent. On a beaucoup parlé avec les autres, on a attendu qu'ils acceptent tout cela avant de le dire publiquement... On a fait ça dans les règles, sans laisser personne dans le flou... A aucun moment. On leur a laissé le temps de se retourner... On a agi de façon correcte, _termina Ryo, que cette question avait dérangé.

_Ouais, t'as sûrement raison... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu nous comparer à Jin._

Yamapi s'absenta quelques secondes, le temps d'aller chercher deux bières dans le frigo... Il savait que Ryo disait vrai. Ils n'avaient rien fait en douce. Ils avaient longuement parlé avec les membres de NEWS, leur expliquant pourquoi ils voulaient arrêter avec le groupe. Bien avant de rendre cela public, ils en avaient parlé tous les six. Ils avaient écouté chaque argument, chaque commentaire de Koyama ou encore Shige... Chaque supplication de Tegoshi ou Masuda. Et à la fin, les quatre leur avait souhaité bonne chance, puisqu'ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas un caprice : ils souhaitent vraiment terminer ici leur aventure avec ce groupe. C'était comme ça. Ils avaient d'autres envies, d'autres attentes et objectifs. Ca n'avait pas surgi de nulle part. Donc Ryo n'essayait pas de clore la discussion ou de leur donner bonne conscience : ils avaient réellement agi correctement, envers tout le monde. Alors pourquoi Yamapi ne se sentait-il pas spécialement fier de lui ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il des allures de traître, chaque fois qu'il repensait à la conduite de Jin, pratiquement un an en arrière ?

_Probablement parce ça a l'air de s'être passé hier, tout ça..._

_Toi aussi, tu n'aurais pas cru qu'un jour, tu serais comme lui ?..._

_« Comme lui », c'est vite dit... _objecta Ryo, trouvant décidément qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre ces deux affaires. _Je reste avec les Kanjani8 moi, n'oublie pas. Et tu sais que cette idée ne m'est pas venue un beau matin. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, je ne pourrai plus continuer avec deux groupes simultanément. Quant à toi le solo, tu l'as expérimenté plus d'une fois et ça a toujours été ton truc, alors..._

_J'ai quand même l'impression qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps... _soupira Yamapi, avalant une autre gorgée de sa bière.

_Les choses changent. Il parait qu'il faut s'y faire, _fit simplement Ryo en haussant les épaules.

_C'est pas si mal... J'imagine._

_Jin passe ici, ce soir ? _Demanda Ryo, histoire que parler de Jin soit un peu plus positif.

_Non, il enregistre... ou il tourne quelque chose, je ne sais plus... Enfin il est occupé, quoi._

_Ça ne fait pas une grosse différence qu'il soit revenu ici... _remarque Ryo. _On le voit à peine._

_Tu exagères. Et puis tu donnes dans le sentimentalisme maintenant ? _Le taquina son ex-leader.

_Ben maintenant qu'il est là, revenu chez lui, que plus personne n'a de problème avec lui, je dis juste que c'est dommage..._

_J'avoue que c'est un soulagement de ne pas avoir à regarder si Kame va bien chaque fois que Jin nous rejoint à l'improviste... _soupira Yamapi, l'air pensif.

_Oh ça, ça fait super longtemps que c'est plus le cas, arrête ! _Objecta Ryo, levant les yeux au ciel.

_Oui... Mais les premiers temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vérifier..._

_Ben tiens._

_Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

_Oh, rien. _

_Tu parles... Je te connais._

_Pas assez apparemment, sinon tu éviterais de parler de Kame avec moi, _fit Ryo avec un large sourire._ Tu sais ce que j'en pense._

_Encore ça ? T'en as pas marre ?_

Cela faisait des mois maintenant, qu'il y avait cette discussion entre eux... Enfin, « discussion »... Disons que Yamapi y mettait toujours un terme rapidement, avant que cela ne devienne une discussion. Au début Ryo le taquinait avec Kame, juste pour le faire râler -et ça marchait !-... Et depuis quelque temps il semblait sérieux dans ses sous-entendus. Seulement Yamapi ne voulait pas en entendre parler, il se braquait aussitôt. Et au lieu de se dire que du coup il se trompait, cette attitude ne faisait que conforter Ryo dans ce qu'il pensait.

Après avoir été là pour Kame dans les moments difficiles, leur amitié s'était consolidée. Ils se voyaient plus régulièrement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, parfois avec Ryo, le plus souvent tous les deux. Kame leur était reconnaissant de ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais même sans cela, il les appréciait beaucoup. Et il était devenu très proche de Yamapi, ce qui était étonnant quand on sait que durant leurs jeunes années, ils se supportaient difficilement. Visiblement, Kame était de ces personnes qui gagnent à être connues, finalement.

Mais à chaque fois que Ryo se trouvait en leur compagnie, et sans être pour autant un expert, il trouvait qu'il y avait... quelque chose. Au début effectivement il taquinait Yamapi en lui disant « mais tu sais après tout, Kame n'avait jamais regardé que les femmes, avant Jin, donc on ne sait jamais ! ». Et puis cette histoire avec Jin était trop récente pour que Kame ait envie de regarder quelqu'un d'autre aussi vite. Mais les mois aidant, Ryo commençait à se dire que maintenant le temps avait fait son œuvre et qu'au bout du compte, ce qu'il croyait percevoir était peut-être même bien réel. Seulement et sans qu'il se sente des âmes de marieuse parce que ce n'était pas trop son genre, il savait qu'ils auraient tous de longues barbes blanches avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose, à ce rythme. Dans une situation normale il aurait décrété qu'à moins qu'on lui en parle, cela ne le concernait pas. Seulement voilà, il sentait que quelque part, tout cela tracassait Yamapi. Et donc, sans vouloir précipiter les choses, il souhaitait montrer à son ami qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Et donc, fort de sa délicatesse naturelle, Ryo se dit qu'aujourd'hui était le bon jour pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, afin que les choses changent un peu plus rapidement.

_C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Comment tu fais pour, tout en sachant bien qu'il te plaît, faire comme si c'était pas le cas comme ça, et te comporter en meilleur ami ? _

_Ryo..._

_Non mais je suis très sérieux, _insista le brun, _c'est pas pour te taquiner cette fois. Je veux dire... Ca fait plus ou moins un an, maintenant. Tu sais qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie, tu sais qu'il n'a plus personne en tête non plus... Tu lui plais et il te plaît... Et rien. Rien de rien. Ca me frustre énormément. Et je ne comprends pas, parce que tu n'as jamais été coincé. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te terrorise au point que même à moi, tu n'oses pas au moins l'avouer ?_

_Je vais nous préparer un truc à manger, _déclara Yamapi après un instant de silence.

_Mais Pi..._

_La discussion est finie, Ryo, _répliqua-t-il le regard noir et le ton glacial.

_Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Vraiment. Je sais que je manque de tact, mais..._

_Je sais. Excuse-moi. Je reviens dans une minute._

Pourtant, Ryo s'était déjà trouvé bien pire, question « je fonce dans le tas sans ménagement ». Mais même là, ce n'était pas encore ça, alors ? Bon. Cependant il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Loin de lui l'idée de se moquer ou d'embêter son ami, cette fois. Il se sentait presque même un peu vexé, en fait. De sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose et de ne pas pouvoir lui faire cracher le morceau. Pas par curiosité, mais vraiment parce qu'il souhaitait aider Yamapi. Qui plus est en ce moment, le moral aurait pu être plus haut. Leur départ du groupe, bien que voulu par eux, ne les rendait pas forcément très fiers sur le moment. C'est pour une rupture finalement : ce n'est pas parce qu'on prend la décision de rompre, qu'on ne souffre pas pour autant. De cela au moins, ils pouvaient parler tous les deux. Mais si Yamapi s'obstinait à se laisser ronger par on ne sait quoi, ce n'était jamais très bon, non ? Voilà pourquoi Ryo voulait savoir.

Il alla rejoindre Yamapi dans la cuisine, ne sachant trop que faire. S'excuser paraissait être la bonne chose à faire, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en rester là. Seulement faire face au regard flippant de Yamapi, il préférait éviter, dans la mesure du possible... Le mettre en rogne n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

_Tu m'en veux ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? _Demanda-t-il si timidement, que Yamapi eut un sourire amusé en songeant qu'il lui faisait peur, alors que c'était plutôt l'inverse, logiquement.

_Non... Tu as toujours été le bienvenue ici, ne sois pas bête._

_Mais tu ne dis rien..._

_Je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de te présenter mes excuses... _avoua Yamapi. _Mais je n'en vois pas de bonne. Désolé._

_Tu ne m'as pas traumatisé non plus, t'inquiète pas... C'est juste que c'est tellement pas toi, ça... Te fermer comme ça... _

_Je crois que je suis crevé. Tu vois, je sais que j'ai bien agi, qu'on a bien agi... Mais c'est un peu triste quand même, tu comprends ? _Confia Yamapi.

_Totalement. C'est pas parce que c'est notre choix que c'est plus facile pour autant. Ce qu'on laisse, c'est pas rien._

_Je crois que ça ira mieux demain... J'étais si tendu aujourd'hui..._

_Y a vraiment que ça ?_

_Ryo... _soupira Yamapi, visiblement crispé.

_Non attends, ce que je veux dire... _enchaîna-t-il rapidement. _C'est que tu peux me parler. De tout. Tu vois, même les trucs dont t'es pas fier, ou ceux dont tu as honte... Quoi que ce soit. _

_Merci... Je sais bien que tu es là, t'inquiète pas._

_Je m'inquiète pas, _marmonna Ryo, _je le dis juste._

**Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, Ryo et Yamapi ont donc quitté NEWS il y a quelques mois de cela, et j'ai eu envie de me servir de cela (même si une autre fic approfondira davantage cette idée). Bon c'est un peu bancal au niveau du calcul du temps (un an dans le fic) qui s'est réellement passé entre le départ de Jin de KAT-TUN et ceux de nos deux zigotos de NEWS, dans la réalité, mais je me suis dit que ça n'était pas très important ici, non ? :)**

**A part cela, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir suivi cette fic et plus encore, pour ceux qui l'ont fait, de l'avoir commenté. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et pour les habitués, rendez-vous sur toutes les autres en cours :)**

**Chapitre 14**

Parce que Yamapi y avait encore beaucoup d'amis, il était passé rapidement ce jour là dans les locaux de l'agence, en fin d'après-midi. Un CD à passer à quelqu'un, un truc à récupérer auprès d'un autre... Bizarrement cela ne lui faisait pas grand chose de revenir ici, même si c'était la première fois depuis la conférence. Sans doute que cela n'était pas assez vieux pour que ça ait un impact de ce genre. Ryo avait définitivement raison : il se posait trop de questions. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, il avait dû s'en poser pas mal, pour le bien de sa carrière... Sans doute qu'il avait pris l'habitude. En vérité il savait bien où résidait le problème. Du moins pour une partie. Il bossait comme un fou depuis des mois et des mois, et c'est vrai que souvent quand il le pouvait, il sortait le soir... Mais on ne peut pas se détendre avec des soirées. Il faut une coupure nette, de vraies vacances, pour lâcher prise. Voilà ce qui lui manquait.

_Hey ! Yamashita-kun !_

Ce fut à la seconde fois qu'il entendit l'appel, alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment. Il enleva ses écouteurs et coupa sa musique. C'était Kame, qui était derrière lui et qui l'appelait. Yamapi n'était pas allé le voir tandis qu'il était dans le coin. Kame devait sûrement travailler, ou peut-être même qu'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui... L'ex leader de NEWS n'avait pas eu envie d'aller voir, bizarrement. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'excusa :

_Oh, salut Kame. Excuse-moi, avec les écouteurs j'entends rien du tout._

_Y a pas de souci. Comment tu vas ? Ca fait des jours que je ne te vois plus !_

_Ben tu sais... Ce qui s'est passé..._

_Je sais, oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas appelé. Je me suis dit que tu avais assez à faire._

_Pas vraiment... J'étais juste... pas très bien, _avoua-t-il.

_Ca va aller ?_

_T'es sûr que c'est à moi que tu veux poser la question ? _Plaisanta Yamapi. _Pas à Koyama et aux autres ?_

_Ben... non. C'est toi qui m'intéresse, _répondit sincèrement Kame._ Je m'inquiète un peu... Ryo dit que tu ne le vis pas très bien._

_Il parle trop... _soupira-t-il.

_Il s'inquiète. C'est pas un enfant de choeur, mais on peut être certain d'une chose au moins : il t'adore._

_Je sais... _

_Ecoute, je peux te donner un conseil ? Après tout ça fait plus d'un an que j'attends d'avoir l'occasion de te renvoyer l'ascenseur._

_Tu n'as pas à le faire. Mais oui, tu peux._

_Tu devrais en parler. Et je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Mes problèmes se seraient résolus bien plus vite si j'avais décidé de me confier à quelqu'un. Alors tu as ta famille, des amis et tout ça... Mais je suis là, si tu veux, _assura Kame.

_C'est sympa._

_Allez viens, le premier café sur la route, on s'y installe. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, en plus._

Yamapi sentait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Des semaines et des semaines maintenant, que Ryo tentait des pirouettes pas possibles pour le faire parler de Kame. Subtilement ou sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Yamapi savait tout à fait où il voulait en venir, avec ces allusions. Mais dire que cela lui collait la frousse de sa vie, ça aurait été encore en-dessous de la vérité... C'est pour cette raison que là, assis en face de Kame, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à son aise. Parce que Ryo visait juste ? Autant ne pas y penser... Parce que le souci là-dedans, c'est que c'est toujours pareil : on peut mentir aux autres, mais se mentir à nous-même, ça... Et Yamapi ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait très bizarre... toujours bien, quand il voyait Kame... Et dès qu'il s'en rendait compte, il se sentait gêné. C'était vraiment pénible, comme sensation.

Mais cela, Kame ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le deviner, parce que pour lui il n'y avait aucun problème. Il avait à cœur de rembourser sa dette. Quoi que Yamapi en dise, il lui avait été d'un grand secours quand il allait mal... Alors comment aurait-il pu passer son chemin alors qu'aujourd'hui, Yamapi n'était manifestement pas très en forme ? Aucune chance qu'il le fasse. Et même sans cela, il aimait beaucoup Yamapi. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui... Il n'aurait jamais cru dire cela il y a quelques années, à une époque où leurs rapports étaient des plus tendus, mais maintenant c'était très différent... Yamapi était intelligent, drôle, toujours gentil et serviable... Comment ne pas l'apprécier ? S'apercevant qu'il énumérait ses qualités sans l'écouter, Kame recentra son attention. Yamapi lui expliquait ce qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps, à l'issue de sa décision.

_Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix, si je comprends bien, _résuma Kame.

_Non... J'ai juste plus de mal à tourner la page que je ne l'aurais cru. Et puis j'aime pas qu'on m'en veuille. Je crois que j'en ai juste marre de réfléchir, en fait, _termina-t-il en soupirant.

_Tu veux mon avis ?_

_Vas-y._

_Tu te poses bien trop de questions._

_Venant de toi, ça me fait bien rigoler, excuse-moi, _lâcha Yamapi sans y penser.

_Je sais, _sourit Kame, _mais justement, c'est bien parce que je suis comme ça que je peux le voir. Tu voudrais que tout le monde t'aime et du coup, tu te coupes en quatre pour les autres et tu te fais un sang d'encre au moindre souci... Mais y a des choses qui ne dépendent pas de toi. Et tout le monde ne peut pas te comprendre, ni être d'accord avec toi._

_Ca aussi, tu le sais parce que tu es comme ça ?_

_Tu peux me faire confiance, j'en connais un rayon sur le fait de vouloir tout contrôler. Et du coup je peux te faire gagner pas mal de temps : ça ne marche pas._

_Je vois..._

_Si Koyama ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux a envie de t'en vouloir, à toi ou à Ryo, tu ne peux rien y faire sinon espérer que ça leur passe, _expliqua Kame posément._ Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi et tu l'as fait de façon transparente et correcte. A eux de l'accepter. Et ils l'accepteront au final, parce qu'ils t'apprécient, donc tu as juste à attendre._

_Que ce soit précisément toi qui me dise ça, c'est assez improbable, _remarqua Yamapi après quelques secondes.

_Ne mélange pas tout, Yamashita-kun. Ta situation et la mienne il y a un temps, ce sont deux choses totalement différentes._

_Ça aussi, Ryo l'a dit._

_Et bien ça me coûte de l'avouer, mais il a bien raison._

_Tout fout le camp... Ryo a raison et tu me remontes le moral... _souffla Yamapi en souriant franchement.

_Soyez sympa._

_J'ai entendu dire que tu allais jouer dans un nouveau drama ? _Demanda Yamapi pour changer de sujet.

_Oui, d'ici quelques semaines, le tournage va commencer..._

_Content ?_

_Ça faisait longtemps... Alors oui. Et puis je suis content du seul fait qu'on fasse appel à moi._

_Tu t'en sors bien. Mieux que bien, même._

_Et bien je suppose que je sais à qui je le dois._

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire franchement spontané, et reconnaissant. Et Yamapi se raidit sur sa chaise. Ça y est. Tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu'ici, il était content de le voir, content de lui parler... De constater encore que Kame était désormais quelqu'un de tout à fait clean, et qu'il était à nouveau ce garçon posé et maître de lui-même qu'il savait être... Et tout à coup il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard, à sourire... A penser. Il baissa la tête, se demandant bien ce qui lui arrivait encore. Il valait mieux sortir de cette discussion.

_Ben... Tu re-bois quelque chose ?_

_Je ne peux même pas dire merci ? _S'étonna Kame.

_C'est pas la peine. Je t'assure._

_Bon... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup._

_Ca va... Je me disais juste... _hésita Yamapi, _que tu avais peut-être un truc à faire ?_

_Non... Tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ?_

_Pas du tout voyons._

_Tant mieux, parce que j'aime passer du temps avec toi, _assura Kame spontanément.

_Ben... moi aussi._

_Très bien, je crois qu'ils ne nous ont pas vu alors je vais y aller. Un café, pour toi ? _Demanda-t-il en se levant, tout sourire._ Quoique je ne te le conseille pas, tes mains tremblent._

_Oui... De l'eau, ce sera mieux._

_Ok... Je reviens._

Tout ceci sentait franchement mauvais. Yamapi avait déjà vécu cela dans sa vie. Ce genre de sentiment... Il savait ce que c'était, il n'était pas naïf. Mais alors il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. S'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que Kame se dirigeait bien vers le bar, il sortit son téléphone à la hâte et tapa rapidement un texto :

_« Ryo... Je crois que tu avais raison »_

Le concerné devait -encore- être en train de jouer avec son portable, car il répondit aussitôt :

_« Ca arrive souvent. Mais à quel sujet, là ? »_

_« Il se passe un truc bizarre avec Kame »._

_« Tu veux que je t'appelle ? » _écrivit Ryo.

_« Non, je peux pas là »_

_« Ok. C'est pas grave, tu sais. »_

Il en avait de bonnes, lui. « Pas grave » ? C'était totalement catastrophique, oui. Ni plus ni moins. Peu importe la nature de tout, cela devait s'arrêtait, et pas plus tard que maintenant. C'est pourquoi Yamapi expédia son verre d'eau et se dépêcha de partir, pour foncer chez Ryo. Il le savait, Ryo ne le jugerait pas. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il pense. Actuellement il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait en parler. Le dire à Jin, ça aurait été définitivement trop bizarre ! D'ailleurs lorsque Ryo ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir.

_Je me doutais que tu passerais..._

_Ryo... _expliqua Yamapi après être entré. _Je crois que je vais partir. Pas longtemps._

_De quoi ?_

_Jin doit retourner deux semaines aux Etats-Unis. Et moi j'ai besoin de vacances._

_Ben mon vieux, tu vois je sais très bien que tu as des défauts, heureusement d'ailleurs parce que des fois tu sembles si parfait que c'en est flippant... Malgré tout je ne te savais pas lâche, _lâcha Ryo, une once de déception dans la voix.

_Comprends-moi Ryo... _murmura Yamapi, le visage grave. _Je dois changer d'air. Je dois me détendre, me reposer... J'ai un drama bientôt, j'ai plein d'idées pour un album et je dois frapper un grand coup pour qu'on voit que je ne me suis pas planté en choisissant de partir en solo... On ne me ratera pas, sinon._

_Tout ça est juste. Mais c'est pas pour ça que tu pars, pas vrai ? Sans déconner, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? C'est si bien que ça, les Etats-Unis ?_

_Je voulais partir chez des cousins... Mais je me suis rappelé que Jin partait ce week-end. Il revient à la fin du mois. Je profite de l'occasion. J'ai déjà réfléchi à tout ça._

_Pi, c'est pas que tu partes qui me chiffonne, _tenta Ryo avec diplomatie. _Je survivrai deux semaines sans te voir. C'est les raisons qui t'y poussent, que j'aime pas._

_J'en ai besoin Ryo. Je dois réfléchir... Je dois me vider la tête._

_Et oublier quelqu'un, pas vrai ?_

_Je l'admets. Tu as raison... _lâcha-t-il sans oser le regarder. _Il se passe un truc pas net avec... Enfin tu vois qui._

_Et ça te terrifie à ce point ? Sans rire ? _Demanda le brun, éberlué.

_C'est pas normal._

_Comment ça « pas normal ». Tu me la joues homophobe maintenant ? _Souffla Ryo, se disant qu'il avait bien besoin d'un verre.

_Mais non, tu sais bien que non. Je me fiche de ce que sont les autres... Pour Kame, ça m'a surpris, mais je m'en fous._

_Mais faut pas que ce soit toi, c'est ça ?_

_Ma vie est compliquée... Je veux dire... Tu le sais bien toi. On a déjà à peine le temps pour une relation amoureuse. Si celle-ci doit être compliquée en plus... J'ai pas les épaules pour ça. Aucune chance. Et puis... ma mère... jamais elle n'acceptera un truc pareil, tu la connais. Ca la tuerait._

A ce moment là, Ryo comprit que c'était trop tard. Yamapi n'était pas là pour en parler, comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Il était là parce qu'il y avait pensé et qu'il avait décidé. Pour dire « tu avais raison, c'est vrai, mais je refuse que ça arrive ». Yamapi n'était pas prêt du tout. Sans se demander s'il le serait un jour ou si la situation pouvait changer, Ryo avait cette certitude, actuellement. Yamapi ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir que d'un coup, il se mette à regarder un autre homme. C'était trop pour lui, il n'était pas du tout en mesure de l'accepter. Le fait qu'il ait eu l'esprit large il y a des mois avec Kame, ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait le prendre aussi bien s'il s'agissait de lui-même. Ryo ne pouvait pas tout comprendre puisqu'il ne vivait pas une situation identique... Mais dans leur société, à leur âge... Il pouvait quand même imaginer le coup de massue que cela devait représenter pour son ami. Il le savait et pourtant, une partie de lui se demandait si nier en bloc tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant... Est-ce que plus tard, il n'allait pas le regretter ? Est-ce qu'il ne passerait pas à côté de quelque chose, en se forçant à être ce qu'il n'était pas ? Ryo n'aimait pas beaucoup tout ceci, c'était trop rapide... Il aurait voulu en parler avec lui. Vraiment en parler, pas le voir décider de tout trop vite.

_Tu ne crois pas que tu vois trop loin ? Ce qui va se passer, ce que les gens vont penser... Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ce que tu dis est certainement très intelligent, mais et toi là-dedans ?_

_Moi j'ai besoin d'oublier tout ça. Ca passera, _affirma Yamapi.

_Ouais, je me souviens que Kame aussi se disait ça, au début._

_Et ? Ca lui est passé, _répondit Yamapi sur le ton de celui qui essaie de s'en foutre.

_Alors ça c'est de l'argument... Pi mais enfin, aucun de tes amis ni de tes proches ne va te juger parce qu'hier tu regardais les femmes et qu'aujourd'hui... ben je ne sais plus trop au juste. On est au XXIème siècle, quand même._

_Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas, _s'entêta-t-il.

_Et donc tu te barres en espérant que ça passe ? _

_C'est l'idée._

_Et tu vas fuir Kame comme la peste ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non. Je tiens à ce qu'on continue à être amis... Mais il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans tout ça._

_Et je peux suggérer une hypothèse, dans ton plan très brillant ?_

_Quoi donc ?_

_Et si ça ne passe pas ? _

_Ca passera, _bafouilla Yamapi, décontenancé. _J'ai pas le choix._

_Mouais..._

_Ecoute, j'ai besoin de ces vacances de toute façon. Je joins l'utile à l'agréable._

_Je ne discuterai pas là-dessus : il est évident que tu mérites un peu de repos. Mais Pi, si tout ça ne te passe pas..._

_Ryo..._

_Si tout ça ne te passe pas, _insista-t-il, _je veux que tu viennes m'en parler encore. Ok ? Mais flipper comme ça, ça va pas t'aider._

_Je t'en parlerai, _assura-t-il. _Je vais rentrer chez moi. On se voit avant que je parte ? Vendredi ? _

_Comme tu veux... A mon avis tu fais une connerie, mais comme tu veux._

_A vendredi._

Il savait qu'il fuyait. Il savait qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il avait reproché à Jin. Quoi qu'au moins, Jin ne fuyait pas ses sentiments, lui. La situation était différente, ainsi qu'on le lui avait dit, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Ce n'était pas plus glorieux. On est toujours meilleur juge quand il s'agit des autres, de toute façon. Yamapi se sentait si mal... Il en vint à se dire que des mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été à sa place... Kame avait-il pu en parler à quelqu'un ? Avait-il vécu ça tout seul ? Si c'était le cas alors... Kame était bien plus honnête et courageux que lui. Parce que lui, actuellement, il ne pouvait pas. Alors oui, il allait fuir quelques jours. Se reposer. Dormir, manger. Passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, rire. Et peut-être qu'ainsi il serait capable d'y penser plus clairement ? Qui peut dire ce qui se passera dans le futur ? Les choses changent et parfois c'est une question de timing. On ne gère pas les choses de la même façon, selon la période. Mais celle-ci était mauvaise, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Demain il s'excusera sobrement envers Kame, d'être parti comme un voleur. Il conserverait des rapports normaux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la situation tendue qu'avait vécu Jin à son retour. Mais il ne pouvait pas plus. Pas pour le moment.

* * *

**J'ai peur que vous restiez sur votre faim. Si j'ai choisi de finir comme cela, c'est parce que ça me semblait original, pour une fois. Il n'y a rien de définitif, on peut tout imaginer, que ça se fasse ou pas, et quand. Et c'est un comportement qui me paraissait logique, crédible du moins. Bien sûr j'aurais pu aller au bout du raisonnement, mais je le fais dans d'autres fic et pour une fois, ça me semblait intéressant de finir comme cela. J'espère que ce ne sera pas frustrant ? Et si c'est le cas, vous m'en voyez désolée :).**

**Un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic en tout cas ! :)**


End file.
